Saving Grace
by xxCarrie-Annxx
Summary: AU Troyella. Two different teenagers living in two seperate parts of the United States are facing the same problem: child abuse. When they meet, will they be able to be each other's saving grace? Full summary and trailer inside.
1. Trailer

AN: This is my very first attempt at writing a trailer, so it's probably really bad, but no one can say I never tried. Also, for those of you who read the summary in my profile, I tweaked the Breaking the Ice plot. The whole Troy being a heartless jerk seems to be a popular idea, so I came up with last plot changes to make the story entirely my own, so hopefully you all like it.

Summary: Troy's parents are alcoholics, and his father abuses him. Gabriella's mom abandoned her, her father, and her little sister and her father takes it out on her. When something terrible happens, Gabriella is sent to live with relatives in Albuquerque, where she meets Troy. Will she be able to help him escape, and will he be able to help her move on? Troyella

One final note, and please read this: I'm not starting this until **December 1****st****, 2007**. I just wanted to go ahead and write the trailer and see what you the readers think of it and if I should go through with it or not. Thanks to those who review!

Disclaimer: HSM is not mine.

* * *

**Two different teenagers…**

_Shows Troy playing basketball alone in his backyard._

_Shows Gabriella tutoring a freshman after school._

**Two different personalities…**

"_Move!" Troy demands, shoving past a crowd of people, knocking a few down in the process._

"_Shh, Alexis, everything will get better," Gabriella says softly before gently kissing a little girl's forehead._

**Two similar problems…**

_Shows a drunk Jack shoving Troy down a set of stairs._

_Shows Gabriella backing away from her father in fear._

**One gets free…**

_Shows police arresting Gabriella's father._

**But, with a price…**

"_I'm sorry to tell you this, but we couldn't save her," a young nurse says apologetically as Gabriella begins to cry._

**They meet…**

"_I-I'm sorry, I'm new here. I didn't realize this place belonged to anyone," Gabriella said apologetically._

"_It's okay, you can stay," Troy said hesitantly. "By the way, I'm Troy."_

"_Gabriella."_

**Will he be able to help her move on?**

"_It's over with, for you anyway. Just forget about it. I would."_

"_But you're not me! It's hard, Troy!"_

**Will she walk away?**

"_What did Jack do that you no longer want to be my friend?"_

"_Is it so wrong that maybe I really don't want to help you?"_

**Will she be able to help him get away?**

"_What if we get caught?"_

"_Just trust me, this will work."_

**When their plan backfires, he changes back to his old self…**

_Shows Troy pinning Gabriella to the wall with venom in his eyes and voice._

"_It's your fault!"_

"_I know! I'm sorry!"_

**When all hope seems lost, will she be there to save him before it's too late?**

_Shows Troy standing on the cliff, looking down at the crashing waves below him, ready to jump._

**Is she really his Saving Grace?**

"_You can't do this!"_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because I love you…"_


	2. Two Lives

Disclaimer: HSM is not mine.

* * *

On a cool Monday morning in early January, students filled the halls of East High located in Albuquerque, New Mexico. The noise level was exceptionally loud, as usual, but no one seemed to care, with the exception of one student.

Being captain of the school's basketball team, many would believe that Troy Bolton would've been caught in the middle of at least one conversation, but he refused to speak to anyone and everyone else, for the most part, avoided him. Because of his bad attitude, many of his peers kept their distance.

At first glance, people would automatically think of him as the guy who always had a few girls on the string. This stereotype was also wrong, however. Even with his shaggy sandy-brown hair and deep blue eyes, most girls kept their distance. Everyone knew something was wrong with him, but nobody wanted to risk finding out exactly what, nor did they voice their thoughts. In truth, nobody really cared.

Troy groaned as the voices grew louder. He had a bad headache since before he went to sleep, which only progressed over time. After a three-hour sleep, he had woken up to his screaming mother at six AM When he went to make breakfast for his parents and himself (by force), he "accidentally" burned what was meant to be her toast which led to more shouting. He told her he'd just make another, but his father told him to make his mother a new slice and then eat the burned piece himself, claiming it was his fault it was burnt in the first place, and so it was only fair. After the yelling had ceased and he had eaten what small amount of food he had, he was left with one large headache.

Walking through the halls, he watched as students suddenly stopped talking and stared at him. He rolled his eyes in annoyance, for this happened every morning since he returned from suspension. After he got into a fight with another student and "unintentionally" knocked him out, most students became more afraid of him than ever before, even though he didn't throw the first punch.

"God, can't you all find something better to stare at, like all those playboy magazines you're all hiding?" he snapped as he walked past, causing them all to turn away and go back to their previous activities.

"Morons…." he muttered under his breath when he reached his locker, prepared for another typical day at East High.

* * *

When the last bell sounded through East High, every student filed into the once vacant halls of the school, all except for Troy that is. Every day, he waited until everyone else had left the room to leave. He found it pointless to stand by the door and get run over by others, and so he usually waited a few minutes later. Besides, he hated going home more than being in school. At least at school he didn't have to worry about his parents' negligence and abuse.

Once he noticed most of the students had left, he walked out and headed to his locker. Glancing at the clock, he sighed. He was late; he was going to get it again, just like every other night.

After retrieving the remainder of his books from his locker, he purposely slowed his pace, figuring that he was late anyway; he might as well not be in a rush.

Once at the back entrance, he opened the door, anticipating what would happen next. Suddenly, he felt someone grab his arm and drag him into the parking lot. Automatically, he knew it was his father, Jack Bolton. Stopping at the passenger's side of the truck, Jack pinned him against the door. "You're late."

"So what? It's not like I went and got a cheerleader knocked up! Oh wait, I'm sorry, that's what you did!" he retorted, his deep, blue eyes taunting Jack to attack.

"That was the worst mistake I ever made," he retorted.

"Whatever," he replied, rolling his eyes and smirking. "But, I'm sure it wasn't a mistake at the time you were screwing Lucille."

For this comment, he received a blow to the face. Unable to control it, he flinched. As much as he hated it, he always flinched when someone so much as brushed up against someone else. He usually anticipated when Jack was about to strike, but his reaction couldn't be helped.

"Is that all?" he tested.

"Get in the truck. There's more waiting at home," he replied, suppressing his anger and annoyance.

"That's reassuring," he said sarcastically.

"Just get in the damn truck!" he demanded, his patience running low.

Reluctantly, Troy did as he was told, knowing it would be worse if he didn't obey.

* * *

"…And so the product of seven, ten and 'x' equals…."

"Huh?" the young freshman asked his tutor, confused.

The petite girl sighed, frustrated. "I explained it ten times!"

"I know, I'm sorry, Gabriella. Math just isn't my thing," the young boy said apologetically.

"It's okay, Will, I know it's not your fault. Why don't we call it a day and try again tomorrow?" she suggested, forcing a smile that went unnoticed by Will.

"Uh, yeah, that sounds like a good idea," he agreed. "See you then, Gabi."

"Yeah, bye, Will. Have a nice evening," she told him, silently wishing he wouldn't call her by the nickname only used by a few of her family members. Once in the hallway, she sighed in relief. Even though she loved helping people, tutoring was not her favorite after-school activity. Glancing up at the clock, she cringed. She was told to be home by three; it was nearly four. By the time she drove home, it would be around ten minutes after four.

"Dad's so gonna kill me!" she cried and sprinted down the hall, forgetting her books and homework were still in her locker.

* * *

Once she had pulled up to her home, Gabriella bit her bottom lip when she saw her father, Craig Montez, standing in the driveway, knowing immediately what was to come.

Stepping out of the car, she began to speak, "Daddy, sorry I was late, please don't--"

"Get inside!" he demanded, grabbing his daughter by the arm.

"Just let me explain!" she cried as he pulled her onto the porch and shoved her inside.

"Where the hell were you?" he shouted.

"I was late finishing up a tutoring session!" she answered, looking up to find her younger sister's room had a long board going from under the doorknob to the other side of the hall, meaning this wouldn't be good for her.

"Yeah right. You were probably out laying with the whole football team or something! You're a tramp, just like your mother!" he scolded.

"I can't even have a boy for a friend because of you!" she stated angrily.

"Don't you raise your voice at me! I'm your father and I deserve respect!" he shouted.

"What have you done to earn it?" she questioned bitterly. Upon receiving a slap to her face, she fell the the ground with a thud. Cradling her cheek, she looked up at him in disgust. However, every time she gave him this look, it angered him that much more.

"Don't you look at me like that!" he yelled, kicking her in the stomach.

"Daddy, what are you doing?" asked a young, feminine voice.

"Daddy and sissy are just playing around, go back up stairs," Craig said, his anger melting at the site of his youngest daughter, Alexis.

"Okay, Daddy," she said.

Once Alexis was out of earshot, he looked back at Gabriella, her eyes still glued to the spot where her sister was moments ago. How had she gotten out? Didn't Craig have the door boarded to keep her from witnessing this? In truth, he looked just as puzzled as she was, even though he tried to mask it.

"As for you, go to your room. You're grounded. You'll be going to school and coming straight home on the bus. You're not allowed to use the car, watch TV, talk on the phone, and no computer for a month. You will also stay in your room and won't come out unless you're going to school or making dinner," Craig told her sternly.

"But-"

"Do you want to make it two months?" he threatened.

"No," she answered, feeling defeated.

"Now, go up to your room because your punishment starts now."


	3. Unfinished Business

AN: I'm really, really sorry for not updating in two months, but I'm trying to update sooner. I'm shooting to start updating once a week to once every week and a half, so we'll see how that works out. Thanks so much for reviewing!

Disclaimer: HSM is not mine.

* * *

When Jack and Troy arrived home, Jack grabbed Troy by the collar and forced him inside the house, immediately throwing him against the wall. Troy winced as his head bounced against the wall. The previous day, Jack had taken an empty, glass beer bottle and broke it over his skull after he forgot to wash the dishes, and the cuts on his head were still there. This happened quite often and far worse, but Troy could never grow accustomed to the pain; although, he did anticipate it. 

"What did he do this time?" an annoyed, feminine voice asked from the couch.

"Back-talking," Jack answered. "Plus he called you a whore," he lied, wanting to get her riled.

At the mention of this, Lucille immediately got off the couch and got in Troy's face. "How dare you!" she screamed and slapped him hard across the face.

"You guys taught me in your own unique way to tell the truth, and I said no such thing," Troy pointed out, earning him another slap since now she believed he was lying. "You're acting like a bitch, though." Just as Lucille went to slap him again, Troy grabbed her hand before it came into contact with his skin. When he did this, Jack punched him in the stomach, causing him to flinch and let go of her.

"You are such a disgrace! You don't ever lay your hands on a woman!" Lucille shouted.

"You're a woman? Wow, you had me fooled," Troy replied sarcastically. Of course he wasn't going to hurt her; he knew better than hurt a woman, especially his mother, no matter how much he detested her.

This comment sent both Jack and Lucille in a rage. Jack kicked him in his already bruised stomach and then drug him upstairs. Troy didn't care, though. If he died in that moment, he wouldn't care. He had nothing to live for. He had no friends, no real family, no one who cared about him. He had nothing because he was nothing, according to his parents.

"You're going to learn some respect!" Jack yelled, pushing him into his bedroom.

"Just kill me! It'd make things a whole lot easier for everyone!" Troy shouted.

"Just for that, maybe I will!" Before Troy knew what was happening, Jack angrily threw him to the floor and kicked him in the ribcage. Troy winced, clutching his torso. Jack saw this and kicked him in the head.

"You're hopeless! You'll never amount to anything as long as you keep flinching!" Jack shouted at his son.

Troy held his head in one hand and his stomach with the other. He wanted to respond to Jack's remarks but found himself unable to do so. He suddenly heard the window in his room being raised, and then Troy found himself being lifted as well. He knew what Jack was going to do but didn't try to stop him. He wanted to die.

"Jack, what the hell are you doing?" Lucille asked angrily.

"Killing this pest once and for all!" Jack answered angrily, grabbing Troy by the hair to prevent him from escaping.

"Don't kill him! Without him around, I'd have to do all the housework!" Lucille complained.

"Whatever," Jack replied, rolling his eyes. He dropped Troy's limp body on the cold, hard ground without a care.

* * *

Gabriella sat alone in her bedroom studying after dinner. She hated being stuck in there but she didn't have a choice. Going against her father was like making a death wish, and she knew it from first-hand experience. 

When she was fourteen, Gabriella remembered the time her father wouldn't let her go to their neighbor's house to retrieve her missed homework from being absent that day (her father had beaten her to a state that she couldn't go without speculations arising). However, he had left to go to the liquor store, leaving her and Alexis home alone. She went against her father and took Alexis with her, but even though they were only gone for a few minutes, Craig had returned to get something. When they had returned, Craig locked Alexis in her room and screamed at Gabriella. Other than that, Gabriella didn't remember much other than she didn't make it to school the following day after her father's lashings.

"Gabi." Gabriella's head shot up at the mention of her name. She knew immediately it was Alexis, for she was the only one who ever called her Gabi.

"What, Ally?" she asked softly. The sole reason Gabriella never gave up was her younger sister. All they had was each other, and, without her, Gabriella felt she had nothing.

"Why's Daddy mad?" Ally asked her, sitting down next to her on the bed.

"I did something wrong is all," Gabriella answered, avoiding telling her the full truth about what had happened and what could've happened.

"Oh," Alexis replied, looking down. "How come I never get in trouble for doing something wrong?"

"Because you're younger. Dad expects me to be more responsible because I'm older," Gabriella explained, saying it the best way possible.

"Why?" Alexis asked her, looking back up at her sister curiously.

"He wants to make me a better person," Gabriella replied, although she knew that was a lie. "He believes that, by being strict, I'll grow up to be a better person."

"Oh," Alexis said quietly. "Dad's crazy."

Gabriella had to laugh at this comment but quickly regretted it since the bruises on her side and stomach from an incident involving a drunk Craig and a heated frying pan that occurred the day before were still sore.

"Um, Ally, I need to finish my homework. I'll come check on you later," Gabriella told her and gently kissed her sister's forehead. Ever since her mother abandoned them, Gabriella had to take over as the mother-figure in Alexis's life. Every moment Gabriella had with her she cherished and always treated each moment as though it would be the last they shared together.

"Okay, Gabi," Alexis replied, hugging her older sister before leaving.

"Oh, Ally, can you please close the door behind you?" Gabriella asked her and she did. Sighing, Gabriella lifted her shirt slightly to reveal her bruised stomach. The bruises were also on her back and waist, but even though they all formed on the last few days, they were all sore and each one ached. However, after six years, she had started to grow accustomed to the pain. Ever since she was Alexis's age she had been putting up with the abuse. Gabriella figured that soon Craig would take it out on Alexis as well, especially when Gabriella moved out. However, she refused to leave Alexis alone with him. She loved her sister and would do whatever it took to take her with her once she could afford an apartment and was finished high school in a year and a half.

Even though Gabriella knew it was only a matter of time, she had to give Craig credit. He never beat Alexis nor did he ever let Alexis know about the abuse he put Gabriella through daily. To this day, Alexis was blind to what was going on and if Gabriella had it her way, she never would. As long as it stayed this way, Gabriella could bare the pain and suffering. She didn't need her sister worrying about her; she was only a child.

"Gabriella, get your ass down here now and clean these dishes!" Gabriella groaned. She thought for sure she washed them all but apparently not. Standing up, Gabriella reluctantly went downstairs into the kitchen. However, there weren't any dirty dishes from what she could see.

"Dad, there are no-" she started but Craig interrupted.

"I know, we just have some unfinished business…."


	4. First Hit

AN: Just a heads up: for the next few chapters, the story focuses mainly on Gabriella and not a whole lot of Troy. In fact, after this chapter, he might not even be in the next couple of chapters, but after those couple of chapters, the story starts focusing a bit more on Troy and a little less on Gabriella so it all evens out in the end.

Disclaimer: I still don't own.

* * *

A few hours later, Troy awoke with a splitting headache-nothing unusual in the life of Troy Bolton. Groaning, he pulled himself to a sitting position, using the leg of his bed for support. 

"Troy!" Troy winced, knowing immediately it was his mother, and, judging by her tone, she wasn't happy.

"What do you want?" Troy asked, annoyed.

"Take out the thrash!" Lucille demanded.

Rolling his eyes, Troy stood and walked out, his back thriving in pain making it hard to walk.

Limping slightly down the steps, Troy found his father at the bottom of the stairway. He gulped, knowing what was coming.

As soon as Troy reached the bottom step, Jack grabbed him by the shirt collar and slammed him against the kitchen counter.

"Why are you limping?" Jack questioned menacingly.

"Someone thought it would be a fun joke to throw me down on my back carelessly to create more bruises than the ones already there from the last week or so," Troy replied smartly.

For this comment, Jack punched Troy in his already-bruised torso, knocking the wind out of his son. "Only the weak limp and show pain, you spineless coward."

Grimacing, Troy stood up straight, trying to ignore his pain as he spoke, "Then I guess most humans are cowards."

"Exactly," Jack replied. "But you're not most humans, now are you? I raised you better than that."

"So, when someone's in pain, what are they to do, oh wise one?" he asked sarcastically.

Jack suddenly slapped Troy in the face, causing him to flinch. "For one, flinching is not acceptable."

"God, what is acceptable to you?" Troy asked, aggravated by his father's low tolerance level.

"A son who can take pain, unlike you," Jack answered coldly.

"You are such a disgrace!" A third voice joined the conversation. Troy groaned, feeling this would have an ugly outcome.

"What have I done this time, mommy dearest?" Troy asked, hoping to make Lucille angry.

"Ew, quit calling me your mother! I couldn't possibly produce a dirt bag son like you!" she exclaimed cruelly.

Troy sighed and was about to leave when Jack boxed him in with his fists. "Going somewhere?"

* * *

The next few days seemed dull in the life of Gabriella, if a person other than she considered nightly beatings normal. The day after she received her punishment, she had been preparing dinner and accidentally left Craig's steak in a minute late since she had been working on her homework at the same time. He had yelled at her right after but beat her later on when Alexis was asleep. Every night since, Gabriella had accidentally messed up somehow and would receive a beating, even times when she didn't do anything wrong. Needless to say, Gabriella was sick and tired of it. 

The following Monday, Gabriella was running a few minutes late. One of her teachers wanted to see her regarding her steadily dropping grade in history, something that had never happened to her before, but, considering her home life, she knew it was bound to happen someday.

After walking outside, Gabriella gasped in horror. All of the buses already left. Panicking, Gabriella fumbled with her cell phone as she called home, but she received no answer. Gabriella sighed. Without her car, she would have to walk home which would take approximately forty-five minutes if she ran. When she did get home, she knew she would be in for it.

* * *

"Daddy, where's Gabi?" Alexis asked Craig forty minutes later when there was no sign of her sister. 

"I don't know, but if she doesn't get home soon, she's-"

"Oh, look! There she is!" Alexis interrupted excitedly, opening the door for Gabriella who was covered in sweat from running.

"Where the hell were you? Craig demanded, forgetting Alexis was still in the room.

"I missed the bus because one of my teachers wanted to see me! I called home but you didn't answer!" she yelled.

Craig slapped Gabriella had across the face, eliciting a gasp from Alexis. "Dad, why did you hit her?" she cried.

"Go to your room, Alexis!" Craig demanded venomously.

"No!" Alexis yelled.

Gabriella watched in horror as Craig snapped and punched Alexis; her worst nightmare coming true.

Crying, Alexis ran up the stairs and into Gabriella's room, slamming the door shut behind her. Gabriella was about to go after her to comfort her, but Craig had other plans. Taking her by the wrist, Craig leant forward and whispered threateningly, "Let today be a taste of what's to come in the future."

"You monster…," Gabriella said, disgusted. For this comment, Craig grabbed her by the hair with his free hand and yanked down harshly, forcing Gabriella to wince. He then grabbed a knife, making her believe the worst was to come.

"Say it again," he tested.

"You're a monster," she repeated, uncaring of how he punished her.

Craig smirked. "This unruly hair needs cut."

Gabriella cringed as Craig began to chop carelessly at her hair, purposely cutting into her neck in the process. As much as she wanted to, Gabriella didn't put up a fight, knowing it would only make it worse.

Chunk by chunk, Gabriella watched her long locks of hair fall to the floor. Her hair was her least concern; although she knew she would get made fun of at school for going in looking like that, but all she truly cared about was her sister.

When Craig was finished, he shoved Gabriella to the floor and kicked her in the side. Moaning in pain, Gabriella watched Craig leave the house without saying a word. _'He probably has a 'date',' _Gabriella thought. Although Craig didn't know it, Gabriella knew about Craig's secret meetings with just about ever woman he met; whether he met them at work, in a bar, or a prostitute off the street, she knew he was sleeping around with all of them but never said a word to him that she knew, knowing that would only cause more problems.

After getting back up, Gabriella stumbled up the stairs to her room where she found Alexis curled up in her bed, sobbing. Closing the door behind her, Gabriella sat down next to her and comfortingly wrapped her arms around her sister, letting her sob into her chest.

"Sh, Alexis, everything is going to be okay," Gabriella assured her and kissed her forehead.

"W-why did he hit me? What did I do?" Alexis asked her.

"You did nothing wrong, sweetie," Gabriella replied softly. "Dad just has anger issues."

"I wish mom was here, she would help us," Alexis said.

Gabriella froze at the mention of their mother. Six years ago, their mother abandoned them and that's when the abuse started. Two years later, she called and talked to Gabriella only. She told her mother about the abuse and her mother promised her she would come back for them but she never did. Since then, Gabriella has grown to despise her mother, but Alexis didn't know the truth. However, Alexis, Gabriella felt, was old enough now to know the truth.

"Alexis, Mom isn't dead," Gabriella started quietly. "Six years ago, Mom left us without saying a word. Two years later, she called and talked to only me, and I told her about Dad hurting me, and she promised she'd come for us but she never did."

Teary-eyed, Alexis looked up helplessly at her older sister. "Y-you won't leave me, will you?"

"Of course not, sweetie. Don't you ever think for a second that I would leave you," Gabriella assured her.

"Gabi," Alexis started, noticing her sister's new hairstyle for the first time. "What happened to your hair?"

"Dad," she answered simply. "But, that's not important right now. What is important is your safety and well being. Do you want to stay here for the night?"

Alexis nodded, laying her head in Gabriella's lap. Smiling softly, Gabriella gently stroked her hair as the young girl drifted off to sleep. Turning off the light next to her, Gabriella sighed miserably, knowing that her life was about to get worse.


	5. Out the Window

AN: I know, I know, I haven't updated this in FOREVER but one of my friends persuaded me to update. I've had this written since about 2 weeks after my last update, but I didn't like it, mainly because of the length, but I was talked into finally posting this. I'm really sorry about the wait, but I was honestly planning on deleting this just because I couldn't getover my slump but I've decided to try again to the best of my ability. I'll try to start this back up and update on a regular basis. Anyway, thanks if you're still reading this.

Disclaimer: HSM is not mine.

* * *

"…Gah, stupid homework!" Troy muttered, frustrated. He hated schoolwork, especially what he had to bring home. Usually, he didn't bother doing it, but, if he didn't do it one more time, his teachers threatened to give him detention. Then, if he got detention again, he'd have his parents to deal with when he was done serving detention.

"Troy!" Troy whirled around and groaned at the sight of his mother in the doorway.

"What now?" he asked, annoyed.

"You're supposed to be washing the dishes!" she told him, impatiently tapping her foot.

"But, I have a lot of homework tonight!" he said honestly.

"I don't care! Chores come before school work!" Lucille stated.

Troy sighed. "Fine, but if I get detention, Dad will kill me."

Lucille shrugged. "That's your problem."

* * *

A few days had passed since Craig hit Alexis, and since then, everything had gotten worse. Craig continued to punish Gabriella for no legit reason and would lash out at Alexis if she tried to interfere.

"She needs discipline," Craig said to Gabriella one afternoon. "You know from experience that the only way to get children to obey and respect their parents is through corporal punishment."

Although Gabriella didn't agree with his statement, she bit her lip and nodded, feeling slightly sick even for just pretending to agree with him. She had been abused for years, but, if anything, she respected him less, especially now that he started with Alexis. However, because of this, she did do as she was told without question in order to avoid a fight.

"She's afraid of you now. Is that what you want?" Gabriella questioned him.

"I always knew you were stupid," he retorted. "It's not fear, it's a newfound respect for her father! Got that?"

Nodding reluctantly, Gabriella started to walk away but Craig grabbed her wrist and spun her back around.

"You don't leave until I tell you to!" he yelled and slapped her across the face.

'_Here we go again,'_ she thought miserably, flinching from the sudden contact.

"Why do you have to result to violence? We're not in the nineteen fifties! It's against the law! I could have you arrested!" Gabriella cried.

Craig suddenly grabbed her by the neck and shoved her against the wall, seething with anger. "If you tell a soul, you won't live to see another day!"

"I won't! But, what if someone else finds out for themselves! That can happen, you know," she defended.

"But it won't, now will it?" he warned, his eyes daring her to lie.

"N-no," she whimpered.

"Good." Craig released her and stalked out of the room. Gabriella collapsed against the wall clutching her neck, but she refused to cry. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

* * *

The following afternoon, Alexis walked through the back door and ran straight to her room, avoiding Craig who she knew was either not home or passed out somewhere in the house. As she ran through the kitchen, the smell of alcohol was strong and coming from the den. Quickly and quietly, she made her way to her room.

"Where do you think you're going?" Alexis didn't move. She stood there like a deer in the headlights.

"No-nowhere," she whimpered as he drew closer.

"Trying to avoid me, eh?" Craig questioned.

"N-no," she lied, terrified.

"Liar!" he yelled and hit her in the back of the head. Alexis fell top the floor, tears gathering in her eyes. Unlike Gabriella, she couldn't stop herself from crying. She was too young to know how.

"You're just like that no good sister of yours!" he retorted. "But, that will change."

Alexis's body shook as he hoisted her up into his arms and carried her to his room. Alexis didn't know what to do, it was all too confusing for her. The man who used to tuck her into bed at night and the one whom she used to call 'daddy' was the same man who was carrying her away possibly to kill her.

"I'll do to you what I should've done a long time ago to that sister of yours!" he shouted and threw her against the wall.

Alexis cried out in pain as he began whipping her several times with his belt.

"Daddy, stop!" she begged.

"Not until you learn some respect!" he shouted and kicked her in the face when she continued bawling. Alexis blacked out shortly afterwards.

* * *

"Dad, Lexi, I'm home!" Gabriella announced, stepping through the front door. The house was eerily silent, and the alcohol stench was still as strong as when Alexis came home.

As Gabriella walked up stairs, she began to hear sounds that were not music to her ears. It sounded as though someone were being beaten.

"No!" Gabriella cried, jolting to her father's room. However, the door was locked. Banging frantically on the door, Gabriella shouted for him to open it, but he refused and continued.

Grabbing her cell phone, Gabriella dialed the three, simple numbers she should've dialed a long time ago.

"What the hell are you doing?" Gabriella jumped upon hearing the door open. Furiously, Craig grabbed her phone and slammed it against the wall, hence breaking it. However, not before someone had answered.

"Where is she?" Gabriella cried as he grabbed her wrist.

"Sleeping, and you'll soon be joining her!" Craig twisted her arm behind her back and punched her square in the jaw. On impact, she fell over but caught a glimpse of Alexis who lie sprawled out on the floor in a pool of blood.

"Ally!" Gabriella cried, fearing the worst. "Ally, get up! Say something! Anything, please!"

Alexis's hand trembled slightly, but it was all the assurance Gabriella need.

"You should be more worried about what's about to happen to you, you worthless cow!" Craig shouted and kicked her in the ribs. "You called the cops, didn't you!"

"N-no!" she lied, cowering away in fear.

"Quit lying! You're teaching your sister bad habits!" Craig yelled.

"No, we learned from you! You're the biggest liar I've ever known!" Gabriella stated bravely.

Craig smirked and walked towards Alexis's limp body. Panic and dread rose inside Gabriella but she found the strength to pull herself off the floor just as Craig was pulling Alexis up by her hair.

Hastily, Gabriella sprinted to the other side of the room and stood directly in her father's path. "Don't! Please! She's all I have!"

Craig smirked, his face become dark and devious as he punched Gabriella in the stomach repeatedly until she was on the floor, coughing up blood. Wordless, he raised his bedroom window and threw the young girl to the pavement below.

"No!" Gabriella cried, trying to pull herself to a standing position but failed. Something struck her hard in the back of the head. She tried to stay calm and stay awake for Alexis's sake, but her mind was spinning too fast for her to control. Now on the floor, Gabriella tried to stand but something else struck her in the back of the head, this time forcing her to pass out.


	6. Dream

AN: This chapter is pretty short but pretty eventful. It's the best I could do but hopefully it's good. Thanks for reviewing!

Disclaimer: HSM is not mine.

* * *

_Standing on a crowded street corner, Troy looked around. He had no idea where he was or why he was there, but suddenly a young, teenaged girl stood before him. She looked to be near his age, possibly sixteen. She had long, dark-brown hair and tanned skin. Her chocolate-colored eyes captured his gaze immediately. She looked like a goddess in his eyes; he never saw anyone who looked like her before. She was a rare beauty, he thought._

_Suddenly, the girl started towards him but he stood still like a rock. His breath hitched in his throat; why was she coming towards him, he wondered. What was so special about him that this rare beauty was coming in his direction?_

_Gently, she placed her hand on his shoulder, but, much to his surprise, he didn't flinch. The girl smiled and pressed her lips to his, causing him to forget everything he had been through._

_When Troy opened his eyes, he found himself standing by a beautiful meadow. The people were gone and he thought he was alone. He groaned, wishing he could find the girl again. His wish came true, for when he gazed into the water, he saw her reflection beside him. Sure enough, she was there._

"_W-who are you?" he asked her, reaching out to touch her._

_The girl smiled. "Ga--"_

"Troy! Get your lazy ass out of bed!" Troy groaned upon hearing Lucille's shouts from two feet away. Glancing at his alarm clock, he groaned. It was 4:30 AM, why did he need to be up so early?

"What is it?" he asked groggily, wishing he could return to his dream.

"You have to mop the kitchen floor and wash the dishes before school," she answered. "And if you don't finish, then you'll stay here until you do and I'm not writing you a tardy excuse."

"I won't do it! I'll walk to school if I have to!" he retorted, earning him a slap to the face.

"You'll do what she says or answer to me." Troy rolled his eyes when his father entered.

"Then I guess I'll have to answer to you," he replied coolly. "I'm not doing it."

Jack smirked. "I was hoping you'd say that…"

* * *

"…She's waking up!" Gabriella's eyes slowly opened. Her vision was blurred at first but she soon adjusted to the light.

"Gabriella!" Gabriella was in momentary shock when a pair of arms wrapped tightly around her. Looking at the woman, she relaxed, for it was her aunt Teresa, her uncle Carlos beside her. Carlos was her father's younger brother, which made her slightly nervous.

"Hi," she greeted wearily. Suddenly, she remembered what had happened and began to panic. "Where's Lexi?"

"She's in the ER, honey," Teresa told her. "But, don't worry, she'll be okay."

Gabriella's eyes welled up with tears. It was her fault. She didn't protect her, now she would suffer. Alexis was all she had to care about. Sure, she had her aunts and uncles but she was never close to them, even Teresa and Carlos who lived withing half an hour away. She needed her little sister; she was the onl left of her family. She was more like a daughter to her with their real mother gone. She took care of her like her mother took care of her before she abandoned them. She didn't know what she would do if she lost her.

"Craig was arrested," Carlos told her, his deep, gruff voice causing her to jump in surprise. No matter how many times she had been around him, she couldn't get over his voice. And, the fact that he looked so much like her father didn't help her.

"Why didn't you tell us this was happening?" Teresa asked her. "We could've done something to stop it or--"

"I didn't tell because I didn't want him to someday come back after me," she interrupted. "How long until I can see Alexis?"

"We don't know," Teresa answered honestly. "Right now, they're giving her a 50/50 chance, she could go either way. They said if she makes it, they can't promise she won't have any sort of brain problems."

Upon hearing this, Gabriella broke down in sobs. "You said she'd be okay!"

Teresa sighed. "She will be fine, Gabi. We just have to have faith."

"There's no use!" she snapped. "I had faith Mom would come back but she didn't! I had faith that Dad would change but he didn't! There's no point in having faith in anything!"

Teresa didn't know what to say to this. She remained silent, holding her niece as she cried over her sister.

* * *

Troy groaned as he opened the school door just as the bell rang. He was late for homeroom, just what he needed to complete his morning. Not only did he receive a bad beating that morning, but he still had to mop the kitchen floor and wash the dishes. He knew he would get detention for being late, which would cause him to miss basketball practice, which would lead to another beating, but Troy was glad he would have to be in pain for practice.

Suddenly, he found himself thinking back to his dream. Who was that girl? She was so beautiful, why hadn't he seen her before? Did she attend East High? Or, did she at least live nearby? He wished he could find out who she was. Maybe it was a sign that his saving grace, in the form of a girl, was soon to enter his life.

Troy shook the thought away. All girls were alike, he concluded a long time ago. All would turn out to act like his mother. He never dated for that reason. However, this girl appeared to be different. She was different in appearance, grace and possibly personality. Maybe she wasn't like them after all.

_'What am I thinking? She's not real!'_ he scolded himself as he stepped into the classroom.

"Mr. Bolton, you're late," Ms. Darbus stated the moment he walked through the door.

"I know," he replied, looking to the floor. "Give me detention, I don't care."

"One hour after school." the drama teacher handed him a detention slip.

Troy walked back to his seat without a word, dreading what was to come later that evening.

* * *

After Gabriella had calmed down she gave Carlos several numbers to call. They were the only nearby relatives she had. She had several in Arizona, a few in New Mexico, some in Texas, and the rest were scattered out throughout the states. She had been lucky to see most of them once a year.

When Carlos returned half an hour later, Gabriella was sipping on a bottle of water, awaiting the news.

"It's obviously not safe for you to stay here in California," Carlos started. "But, your mother's sister, Rachel and, her husband, Mike have offered to take you and Alexis in."

Gabriella nodded, knowing that that would be a good place for them. It was in Albuquerque, New Mexico, far enough away for her to feel safe and not worry about her father. Also, she had no fear of her mother returning, for she hadn't contacted Rachel since she left.

"So, how is she? Is there an update on her condition?" Gabriella asked worriedly.

"Carlos bit his lip before finally speaking. "Well…she lost a lot of blood from her head, and they told me her skull cracked and it affected her brain."

"She's going to make it, though, right?" Gabriella asked him, her eyes telling him not to tell her otherwise.

"Of course," he answered, although sounding the least bit confident.

As he said this, one of the doctors walked into the room. Carlos remembered him as the one who told him Alexis's updated condition. Gabriella noticed he didn't appear to have good news.

"How is she?" Carlos asked him.

The doctor sighed. "I'm sorry but Alexis didn't make it."


	7. First Sight

AN: Nothing really to say other than thanks for R&Ring and here's ch 6!

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM.

* * *

Two weeks passed but Gabriella remained completely emotionless. Rarely had she spoken since her sister's death; she barely shed a tear afterwards. It was like she was in a state of shock. She knew she was supposed to cry and be upset and emotional, but it felt as though she had no reason to be. When she saw her on her death bed, it felt like Alexis wasn't gone. She seemed like she would've woken up at any moment. Gabriella felt that she was still with her in spirit, but her physical self was gone, which she realized was a good thing. She was in a better place, she knew. She no longer had to live in fear as Gabriella did.

Within the last two weeks, Alexis's viewing and funeral had occurred. Gabriella didn't speak to anyone at neither one except to give her speech at the funeral. That was the first time she had cried over her death, but she wasn't the sobbing wreck she thought she would be.

In the last few days, Gabriella had finished up most of the legal work and such against Craig. She had also moved in with her aunt, Rachel, and her uncle Mike. She had barely spoken to the two since her move to Albuquerque, but they understood and didn't push her to talk. They knew she needed time to herself so they didn't try to force her to open up to them right away.

After her second week of living there, it was time for Gabriella to return to school. She felt embarrassed, knowing half the school probably already knew about her. She was glad that her aunt had taken her to get a proper haircut, however.

When she was ready, she slipped into the bathroom again and examined her face and neck. Any signs of abuse had vanished, from those areas at least. Unless people could read her eyes, no one could tell anything was wrong.

Before she knew it, she was standing in front of the doors of East High, her new school, with her aunt by her side. Nervously, she followed her aunt inside and to the office. Looking to the floor, Gabriella didn't listen to Tina and the principal, for she already knew what to expect. Finally, she was handed a schedule and sent on her way.

"You'll be okay, right, Gabi?" Rachel asked her once they left the office.

"I think so," she answered quietly, although her tone said otherwise.

"You'll be fine. Jenna went here and she survived," Rachel pointed out, referring to her daughter.

Gabriella nodded though was unconvinced.

"Well, I'm going to go. See you after school." Gabriella watched as Rachel disappeared out the main doors. A new wave of fear rushed over her, giving her a sick feeling inside. She hated not knowing anyone there; she wished she could've left.

"Hi, are you new here?" Gabriella turned around and was met by a girl who appeared to be her age. She had black hair, dark skin, brown eyes and a warm smile.

Managing a smile of her own, Gabriella replied. "Yeah, you got that right. I'm Gabriella."

"Taylor," she introduced. "Welcome to East High, Gabriella."

"So, what grade are you in?" Gabriella queried.

"Eleventh," she answered.

"Same here!" Gabriella replied happily, thankful that she had someon to help her around.

"Who do you have for homeroom?" Taylor asked her.

Gabriella looked at her schedule and answered, "Um…Ms. Darbus."

"Same as me! You can follow me there," Taylor told her. "But, so you're not as surprised, I'll give you the lowdown. Ms. Darbus is the crazy drama teacher and is very strict. If you're late once it's detention. You can ask Troy Bolton, the master of tardiness, all about how 'fun' detention with her is."

Gabriella nodded. "Anything else I should know?"

"Well, half our homeroom is jocks. Chad Danforth, Zeke Baylor, Jason Cross and Troy Bolton are all lunkhead basketball players. Troy is the worst. He acts like a total jerk towards everyone. His father is the coach of the basketball team, so he probably just thinks he's better than everyone else. But, just stay out of his way and you'll be fine."

Biting her bottom lip, she nodded. Just what she needed, she thought, a jerk to look out for.

* * *

Troy ran into the school like a lightening bolt. He was nearly five minutes late due to Jack forcing him to train before school. He wanted to fall over but then he knew he would get hollered at that much more for being weak.

Rushing into homeroom, Troy stood, embarrassed, in front of the entire class as Ms. Darbus cut her speech short.

"Well, Mr. Bolton, late again I see. What's new? Instead of giving you a normal pass, I might as well make you a permanent one to use everyday." Everyone laughed at this, making Troy feel worse. However, glancing through the room, he noticed one person wasn't laughing; a girl whom he'd never seen before.

After being handed a pass, Troy walked back to his desk, still thinking about the new girl. She looked familiar, but who was she? Why was he worried about knowing her?

When Ms. Darbus had her back turned, Troy took the opportunity to turn his head and look to the back at the new girl. She was beautiful, he thought. She resembled the girl….

"Mr. Bolton, would you like another detention?" Ms. Darbus cut in angrily.

Troy's head snapped up and looked at her before replying, "What for?"

"Inattention!" she scolded.

"Shesh, sorry, but it's not my fault I haven't been properly introduced to the hottie in the back," he told her, smirking.

"Detention, Bolton!" Troy shrugged, knowing it was nothing new. After all, two detentions in one day was nothing for him.

* * *

During free period, Gabriella wondered aimlessly about the school. It was pretty big, she realized. Taylor offered to show her around but she turned her down, wanting to find the rest on her own.

Her mind flashed back to that morning. She had spoken more to Taylor than she had in the past two weeks, which she found rather strange. Taylor was nice, however. Gabriella felt maybe she was someone she could trust.

Although, she couldn't help but to remember the boy who had come in late. Even though Taylor told her he was trouble, she couldn't help but to believe there was more than what met the eye. For a moment, their eyes locked when the others were laughing at him, and there was something there that showed no sign of a cold-hearted jerk. In fact, it appeared to her that he just wanted a friend.

However, after he sat down, Gabriella thought otherwise. She could fee him staring at her and it was unnerving to say the least. She hated attention, and when he mentioned her to Ms. Darbus as being a 'hottie', she wanted to die right there.

Wondering into the vacant science lab, Gabriella found a second door and decided to venture beyond it. Upon entering, she gasped. It was beautiful; there were plenty of plants and it felt peaceful.

Sitting on a bench, she immediately took in her surroundings. It was so tranquil to her. She thought more people would go there but she was completely alone.

Suddenly, she heard the door open and footsteps drawing closer followed. Gabriella gasped, for she was now face-to-face with Troy Bolton.


	8. Holding Back

AN: Nothing really to say other than thanks for reviewing.

Disclaimer: HSM is not mine.

* * *

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Troy asked her, hints of anger in his tone. Since when did new students find this place, he wondered.

"Is there a law or something saying I can't be? I sure didn't see one," she replied, hiding her fear. If what Taylor said was right, she knew she was about to get herself in a bind.

"Only I'm allowed to be up here," he lied. Anyone was allowed to be there, he knew, but he used this line to scare others away. This was his private sanctuary, and he disliked those who tried to take that away from him. It was the only place he felt safe.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm new here. I didn't realize this place belonged to anyone," Gabriella said apologetically, not wanting to cause problems on her first day of school.

Looking her over, he immediately recognized her as the girl from homeroom, the only one who wasn't laughing that morning. He felt kind of bad for saying that to her, but he also didn't want his rough image spoiled by one innocent girl, no matter how beautiful he thought she was. "I don't care if you're new or not! Everyone should know this place is off limits!"

Gabriella gulped, slinking back in fear. Troy noticed this and softened immediately. He was acting like his father, the one man he swore he would never turn into. He would never hurt a girl, either. He refused to become his father. Besides, he could use some company, he figured. "I should be the one who's sorry, not you," he started calmly, his eyes becoming softer. "I don't mind if you come here. I'm just so used to being alone up here that I didn't know how to act when I saw a new face. Though, I could use some company."

Gabriella nodded, starting to get up. She was truly afraid of him now. It didn't take much to make her wary, however. "I guess I should be going."

"No, no, stay, please," he insisted. "It's okay, you can stay. By the way, I'm Troy."

"Gabriella," she greeted politely. "But, I don't know if I should…."

"It's okay. I'm sorry for acting that way a few minutes ago, but I've just been having a pretty rough day," he told her truthfully.

'_At least your mother didn't run off, your father in prison, and your baby sister isn't dead,' _she thought bitterly, biting her bottom lip o keep her thoughts inside.

"So, where did you move from?" he asked her, trying to strike up a conversation.

"San Diego," she answered briefly.

"What's it like there?" he asked her. "Have you been to LA?"

Gabriella shrugged, not wanting to say too much. "I haven't really been outside the little town I lived in. It was all right, I guess."

Troy nodded, wishing he knew what else to say then finally coming to one topic. "So, you're a Latina, right?" Gabriella nodded. "Thought so. I always found Latinas attractive but have never really been with one, anyone for that matter."

"So, what are you getting at?" she asked him, a teasing smile on her face. For a moment, her fear vanished and was replaced by a more playful stance. She figured she could give him a second chance. First impressions could be tough, she remembered.

"Hey, I meant what I said in homeroom," he told her, staring deeply into her brown eyes. She had to be the one in his dream, he thought.

Gabriella blushed. "Thanks. I guess now I can't say a guy who didn't know my name has never expressed interest in me in front of the whole class."

"Aw, come on! I'm sure you had every guy wrapped around your finger," he protested.

Gabriella shook her head. "No. I wasn't interested in anyone back home."

Troy nodded, trying to understand. He thought a girl like her would've already had several boyfriends, though he was glad she didn't. "So, do you have any siblings?" Troy asked her suddenly, changing the subject.

Gabriella gulped. How was she to answer this? Was she supposed to lie or tell the truth? If she told the truth about her situation, he wouldn't want anything to do with her and he would tell the whole school. She didn't need that, but if she lied, it would be on her conscience forever, so she went in the middle, "I do. Her name is Alexis, she's ten. Do you have any?"

Troy shook his head. "I'm an only child."

"Oh," she replied. "That's too bad."

"Not really," he disagreed. "I'd rather my parents not bring anymore into the world."

"Why?" she asked curiously.

Troy shrugged. "My parents are…incapable of raising children."

"You made it okay," she pointed out.

'_Not really,'_ he thought. "So, by the way, what's your last name?"

"Uh, Montez, why?" she queried.

"Just wondering so when I ask you for your number and you don't give it to me I can look it up," he joked.

Gabriella laughed but soon stopped, realizing that her last name was all over the news thanks to her father. What if Troy found out?

"So, what's your parents like?" he asked her, knowing hers would sound perfect compared to his.

"Oh, just your typical family," she lied. "Yours?"

"Same here," he also lied, though neither of them saw through the other's lie.

Suddenly, the bell rang, dismissing free period. Hastily, Gabriella grabbed her bag, bumping Troy's shoulder in the process. Groaning, Troy clutched his shoulder, knowing there was already a tender bruise there from his father. Gabriella sat up and gasped. "I'm sorry! What's wrong with your shoulder?"

"N-nothing, just got a bruise there the other day when I fell at practice," he lied. "I can be such a klutz at times, Dad tells me."

"Practice what?" she asked curiously.

"Basketball," he answered.

"Oh yeah! Taylor McKessie said you play basketball," she remembered. "Coach's son, right?"

"Yeah," he answered, unenthused. "Wait, why was she talking about me?"

"Oh, she was saying how much of a jerk you are, but I don't believe it," she told him. "You were nice to me, I don't know why she said you were a jerk."

'_You don't know the half of it,'_ he thought, although glad someone may finally be on his side. However, he knew he couldn't get too close to her. "Maybe I am a jerk."

Gabriella shook her head. "No…you're just…stubborn. Believe me, I know jerks."

Troy grimaced. "You don't know me _that_ well. Maybe it's best you leave me alone."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "I think I can take it if you happen to go off again."

Troy sighed. "You're stubborn."

She grinned. "I know. So, will I get to see you again?"

"If you want, you can meet me here Wednesday during free period," he suggested. "I have practice tomorrow but Wednesday is good."

"Right, well, I'll see you then," she told him as they left the garden. As they went their separate ways, Gabriella sensed he was lying about something or other but chose to ignore it, knowing it was none of her business and it was just her imagination. She had just met him, of course he wasn't going to tell her his whole life story, nor would she tell him hers, ever, she thought.


	9. Provoked

AN: Sorry it takes me forever to update this, but I tried to make up for it. I have both this chapter to post + the next one pretty much done which I'll post within the next twenty-four hours, maybe tonight or tomorrow hopefully. Also, I didn't notice this until now but somewhere along the way my names for Gabriella's aunt and uncle were changed. I think I fixed it all but in case I didn't, it's Mike and Rachel. As always, thanks a lot to the several people who are reviewing.

Disclaimer: HSM is not mine.

* * *

When Gabriella arrived home that evening she realized her aunt and uncle were gone. Panic rose within her, thinking the worst had happened. However, she soon realized that they were still at work; her aunt would be home at four, her uncle five.

Gabriella sighed, hating the feeling of being alone. She had not been alone at all the last two weeks she'd lived there, for her aunt took off work to stay with her. Three days ago, though, in a rare moment she'd spoken to anyone, she told Rachel that she should go back to work because she didn't want her to get fired over her.

Sighing, she made her way up the stairs and to the attic-her new room. It wasn't too bad there, because it had been taken care of since Mike and Rachel moved there. In fact, she liked it better than her old bedroom.

Throwing her bag beside her full-sized bed, she walked back downstairs. She didn't have any homework, and so she wasn't sure what to do. In the kitchen, she noticed her aunt hadn't gotten around to washing yesterday's dishes. She felt she had to do something to repay them for their kindness in taking her in, so she figured it was an okay start.

* * *

When Troy arrived home, he saw a fairy familiar site. Bottles were strewed everywhere between the living room and kitchen. Walking upstairs, he heard murmurs and moans which could only mean one thing: Lucille brought home a new 'friend' from the bar. He'd walked in on such scenes numerous times over the last three years. She brought a different guy from the bar almost every time she went out without Jack. And, sometimes when Jack was there, she'd slip a guy her address and tell him to slip by the house the next day. This was nothing new.

Troy smirked as an idea came to him. He knew that he would get in deep trouble for this, but he would embarrass Lucille out of Albuquerque, which made it worth while.

Taking a deep breath and preparing himself for what his eyes were about to see, he opened the door. As he predicted, there was his mother beneath a guy whom he'd never seen before. They apparently hadn't heard him, for they continued their activities without interruption.

"Whoa, Mom! Slow down there, old woman! You might have a heart attack!" This outburst caused the two to stop suddenly, and the guy pulled the sheet up over them, both clearly embarrassed. Troy saw the man's face and realized he looked to be, at most, ten years older than himself. Oh, was he going to have fun with this.

"What? Did you screw and kill all the old men in Albuquerque so now you decided to pluck off _my_ generation, too? I thought you only hated me, but now I know it's my generation you hate. I feel relieved," he mocked, knowing his mother would be ready to kill him. "At least now I know what happened to Mr. Wilson. You made a house call!"

Troy expected Lucille to march over and slap him, but, instead, the man rose to his feet, wearing only a pair of boxers. He gulped, having a feeling he knew what was going to happen. Occasionally, one of his mother's men would be drunk enough to attack him for no reason, when he'd left them alone. However, this guy had a reason. Nonetheless, he decided to keep the jokes coming.

"Whoa, dude. I was trying to help you," Troy lied. "Why would you want some old fart who's old enough to be your mother? Hell, she's _my_ mother! She's so diseased that I got most of them _after_ I was born! When I was little, she _molested_ me on nights she didn't have a bed partner!"

This man, although, wasn't listening. He smirked and spoke, "Hey, kid, I'll teach you not interfere like that again."

Troy struggled as the man grabbed him by the neck. He was strong; much stronger than his father. Troy started choking after a few seconds, his arms flailing to defend himself but to no avail. He chuckled and threw him into the nightstand, sending both crashing to the ground. Troy groaned as a piece of something sliced through his hand, blood gushing everywhere. He believed it was a pencil.

"Uh! Troy, now look at what you did! We make sure the marks aren't noticeable, remember, stupid?" Lucille complained, now standing five feet from him, a sheet wrapped around her. She turned to the man beside her and wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you, John. Sorry about him, he's such a pain in the ass. Just like his father, I tell you. Speaking of which, you should probably get going. See you later."

"I hope you wreck and die!" Troy spat. "Wait, that's too _nice_. I hope you wreck and don't die so you'll suffer each and every disease that whore has!"

Suddenly, Lucille kicked him across the face, sending him back on the floor. Troy groaned again and hastily yanked the pencil out of his skin, biting back the pain.

"I'll teach you!" Lucille grabbed Troy by the collar but he was stronger. Using his left leg, he managed to push her off of him and to the ground. Hastily, he got to his feet and sprinted to the bathroom, locking the door behind him. Grabbing the rubbing alcohol he poured some onto his hand, cringing as it stung. Then, he ripped off a piece of white tape, knowing it'd work better than a band-aid. After wrapping it around his hand several times he made sure to stick more in his pockets.

Lucille banged on the door but she wasn't strong enough to break it down. He didn't want to have to face her and suffer the wrath of his father in less than fifteen minutes. He looked at the window; he _did_ have one escape option.

As Troy expected, Lucille didn't hear his slightly rough escape. He was free…for now. Quietly, he slipped around front, and, then, he ran aimlessly until he was certain his father wouldn't see him on his drive home.

After several minutes, Troy stopped running, slowing to a walk. He had rarely gone this far before, but he knew his father most likely wouldn't find him unless he went looking which was a possibility.

Stuffing his hands inside his pockets, he quickened his pace, hearing the sound of a car from not too far away. Turning his head slightly, he gasped and took off running again, for it was his father's black truck. Lucille must've called him, he thought bitterly, running straight into the nearest yard he saw.

* * *

Gabriella stepped outside onto the balcony connected to the attic, enjoying the cool, evening air. Her aunt and uncle were both home now, and, much to their surprise, she had diner waiting for them. It was just a small token of her gratitude, she thought.

Now, she had nothing left to do besides stare at the clouds, the sky slowly getting darker. She sighed as she mulled over the beautiful sky, which was so similar yet so different from the one she saw at home. She recalled staring up at the sky a few nights a week with Alexis until they saw the first star of the night, which is what they used to do with their mother. The last night they had done this was the night Craig first hit Alexis. She had heard her wish on the star that night, and she wished for them to have a better life. Gabriella's eyes filled with tears, for that was exactly what Alexis got. She, on the other hand, seemed to be worse off than before. True, the abuse was over, but her sister was gone.

Like a flash, she suddenly saw someone sprint across their backyard and through the trees. She didn't know why, but she felt compelled to follow whoever it was. She was too curious to care what would happen to her if she did.

Sprinting down the stairs, she found Rachel on the phone and quickly told her, "I'm going for a walk. I'll be back before nightfall." Before she could reply, Gabriella was out the back door.

Bolting through the mess of trees, she followed the other pair of footsteps until she no longer heard them. When they came to a halt, she stopped within what she believed was two yards away, catching her breath. She realized this was dangerous; the person was probably a criminal or else he wouldn't have been there. However, danger no longer bothered her. If she were to die this way then so be it, she thought. Faint footsteps started coming towards her. Gabriella gulped, trying to fight off the urge to run.

"Gabriella, where did you come from?" She was stunned to see none other than Troy Bolton emerged from the thickets; he was the last person she expected to see.

"Um, hello, you happen to be standing on my aunt and uncle's property. You're lucky I'm the only one who saw you," Gabriella replied, any ounce of fear vanished. "What are _you_ doing _here_?"

"I needed a quick hiding place," he answered.

"From..."

"My dad," he finished. "I'm in heaps of trouble. I just wanted to prolong my punishment, you know?"

"What did you do?" she asked curiously, feeling his punishment was nothing compared to what she'd been through.

"I'd rather not say," he answered, uncomfortable telling her what he did. He knew she already thought he was strange, and he didn't want to give her more proof.

Gabriella nodded, showing she understood. Then, he eyes fell upon his scathed left hand and she gasped. "What did you do to your hand?"

"That's part of it," he muttered, stuffing it into his pocket. "I stabbed myself with a pencil."

"You really should get it checked by a doctor," she told him. "I think you'll be in more trouble if you lose your hand."

Troy sighed, knowing she couldn't be more right. "I know."

Suddenly, another pair of footsteps ran through the woods. Troy recognized these footsteps anywhere; it was Jack. "Get behind me," he whispered. "I'll fight whoever it is off."

Gabriella didn't get a chance to protest, for he yanked her behind him before she had a chance.

"Troy, what the hell are you doing out here?" Jack's booming voice sent a wave of fear through Gabriella. Troy sensed this and gently touched her arm in hopes of comforting her, but she flinched away. He knew she'd be afraid, not knowing who it was, but he didn't expect her to be this scared.

"I went for a walk and met up with someone from school," he answered, mentioning that he wasn't alone so Jack would _pretend_ to be civilized.

Jack finally stopped two feet from them. Troy took a small step to reveal Gabriella's presence so he would know he wasn't lying. As soon as Jack saw Gabriella, his face softened and his anger vanished from his features, replaced by fake concern. "Troy, what did you do to your hand?"

"Stabbed myself with a pencil," Troy answered, keeping his sarcastic comments he normally would've used to himself. It was strange pretending to be a normal family, for it wasn't something they had to do too often, other than in school.

"He needs to seek medical attention before an infection or lead poisoning can set in," Gabriella continued nervously. Jack nodded, although Gabriella was too busy looking into his eyes to notice. In that moment, she saw the very same anger and annoyance she saw in her own father's eyes....

_No!_ She shook these thoughts from her mind. Craig Montez and Jack Bolton were two completely different men. Coach Bolton wouldn't hurt his son, would he?

"We should...be going," Troy said reluctantly, wanting to get Jack as far away from Gabriella as possible but still wanting to stay with her, if only for a second longer. Although, he definitely didn't want Jack within a mile of her for even half a second longer. "I'll see you at school tomorrow, Gabriella." _Shit!_ he thought, mentally slapping himself. He didn't want to give Gabriella's identity away, although he knew Jack would have eventually found out regardless.

Gabriella nodded, doing an excellent job of hiding her disappointment. "Bye, Troy. Um, nice meeting you, Mr. Bolton."

"You as well, Miss Montez." Troy's body became rigid as realization dawned on him that, with or without his slip, Jack most likely already knew who Gabriella was. True, he worked at East High, but she'd only been there one day; how did he know her already?

"C'mon, Troy." Snapping back to reality, Troy realized his father already began walking back towards the car which, apparently, was parked to the right of the Gabriella's home, most likely nowhere near the home, seeing as there were no neighbors in that direction.

With an odd pang of guilt, Gabriella watched as Troy followed swiftly after his father. There was something strange about Troy, she realized. Was it how he reacted to Jack speaking to her that gave it away, or maybe the look in Jack's eyes when she requested Troy to seek medical attention. Either way it wasn't normal, even to Gabriella. _'Get a hold of yourself, Gabi! Not everyone on earth is an abuse victim!'_


	10. Revelation

AN: As promised, here is chapter 9. Thanks to those of you who reviewed chapter 8. I want to hopefully soon finish this story, so I should be updating much quicker unless something happens like my computer crashes again...

DSisclaimer: HSM is still not mine.

* * *

The following day, Gabriella was surprised when she noticed Troy wasn't in school. Had his injury been that bad? Had something else happened to him? These questions worried her more than they should. After all, they just met.

In homeroom, a small piece of paper landed on her desk. Hesitently, she unfolded it and read it:

_You seem kinda out of it today. What's wrong?_

_Taylor_

Beneath this, Gabriella wrote another message:

_Is Troy absent often? _

Even though she wasn't facing her, Gabriella knew Taylor was rolling her eyes as she replied:

_As I said, he's priveledged. He misses often but never gets in trouble thanks to his father. But, it's so much better when he's gone._

After recieving this last message, Gabriella didn't reply back and instead tried to listen to Ms. Darbus, hoping it would distract her.

* * *

On Wednesday, Gabriella smiled with relief as Troy took his seat in homeroom, seeming unscathed besides his now properly banaged hand. He seemed okay, but she knew looks could be decieving. He must've sensed her staring, for he turned to her and smiled, although it appeatred to be forced. Nonetheless, she returned his smile.

After homeroom Gabriella quickly caught up to him, falling into step beside him. Troy looked at her, evidentally confused. "Troy, where were you yesterday?"

"What do you mean? I was here," he lied smoothly. "But, I was a little late so I missed homeroom to avoid detention with Darbus."

"Oh," she replied, feeling a sense of unease. "So...can we still talk on the roof during free period?"

Troy nodded. "Yeah, sure."

"Okay, well, I better...get going," she stated and started off in the other direction.

"I'll see you in a bit," he replied, not looking back at her. Sighing, he stuffed his hands in his pockets. He hated lying to Gabriella. He lied everyday of his life and it was second nature to him now. However, everytime he had to lie to her it felt wrong, even though he just met her. If he hadn't lied, she would know he wasn't in school because of his punishment he endured the night before. He was in no condition to leave his room. In fact, he shouldn't have been there today, either. As he thought this his back trobbed slightly more in agreement. Nonetheless, Gabriella knew about his hand. If he didn't come then she would become more suspicious than she already was. He knew he was lying to protect them both, but there was something about her that made him want to tell her his every secret, as if he could trust her not to tell. _Tck, not._ The voice inside his mind sneered. She was just just like everyone else, maybe somewhat nicer, but as soon as she knew his secret she would tell the rest of the student body. No girl could pass up the chance to gossip.

* * *

During free period, Troy quickly made his way to the roof where Gabriella was sure to be waiting. Oddly, he was in a better mood today. He only got in one person's face instead of the ten or so he would've on any other day by this time. It was strange to everyone, including himself, for no one had ever seen him hanging out with anyone before today. Now, suddenly, he was talking to the new girl in an unusually friendly manner. Although it was bizarre, Troy knew exactly why he was attached to her. His heart told him she was the one he was looking for to save him from the Hell hole he called his life. However, he had no idea as to _why_ it was her, or how it could be her.

Making his way up the stairs to the roof, he pondered over the strange yet pleasurable feeling in his chest which he felt every time he knew he would see her. Was this how elation felt? He was never happy a day in his life, that was until two days ago. She gave him something to look forward to everyday; not a reason to live, but a reason to _want_ to live.

_Whoa, slow down, you just met her,_ he reminded himself, sighing. Besides, he knew if she knew his secret, she would turn and run, meaning he couldn't let her know anything was dysfunctional about his lifestyle, other than what she already knew in regards to his personality.

* * *

While Gabriella waited for Troy, her mind wondered over the last few days. She thought about how lucky she was to not have to play catch-up in her classes, for her former school was farther ahead and slightly more advanced, and so it was a cinch to catch up to the curriculum.

Her aunt and uncle were another story, however. Of course, living with them was a thousand times better than living with her deadbeat mother or jailbird father, but she found it difficult to adjust. They were warm and kind; the type of people she wished were her parents. However, it was all too perfect for her. She was accustomed to disorder and living in fear, and so how could she just leave that and, a few days later, learn to live a life of peace and happiness?

Gabriella sighed. This life was too boring and calm for her. For once, she would welcome any new drama. She figured that was where Troy came into the picture.

She smiled at the thought of Troy. At first, she thought he would never speak to her again after her first day, but, when he confirmed that he would meet her again today, she knew he must've wanted to see her again, making her feel slightly more at ease.

So lost in thought, Gabriella hadn't noticed Troy was already there, sitting next to her and staring at her intently. Finally seeing him, she jumped, causing Troy to laugh, something he never actually did before, willingly that is.

Clutching her now rapidly beating heart, she spoke, "S-sorry, didn't see you there. I was thinking."

"About what?" he asked curiously once he had calmed down.

"About the last few days," she answered vaguely. "It's All been going by so fast since I moved here. It's a parallel universe from my old home."

Troy nodded. "Yeah, Albuquerque definitely isn't California, huh?"

"Definitely not," she confirmed. "But, I like it better here."

"You do? Why?" he asked, surprised by her response. Who would choose this small town over California, he wondered.

Gabriella shrugged. "Less madness, I guess."

Troy grunted upon hearing this, knowing his home was nothing but madness. What did she, a girl who was probably treated like royalty growing up, know about madness?

"What's wrong?" Gabriella asked cautiously, feeling sudden tension in the air surrounding them.

"Madness is everywhere. There is no escape," he stated sourly. "Unless we die."

"Some madness is escapable," she argued, not paying attention as the next words slipped from her mouth, "My mom escaped it."

"That doesn't mean it doesn't still exist," he countered. "And, what could've been so bad that she had to escape it, anyway?"

Gabriella succumbed to an awkward silence, telling him she wasn't going to talk about it, although, instead of changing the subject, he decided to push her into talking about it. "It's okay, you can trust me," he told her in the softest tone he had never used before, but it felt completely natural to him to speak to her like this.

Gabriella shook her head. "It's complicated."

Gently, Troy placed his hand on her shoulder to comfort her; although her response wasn't what he was anticipating. She cringed away in terror, for the only reason a man had ever touched her before was to hurt her; it was her natural instinct to do so. Sensing his alarm when he pulled his hand away, she knew it was over. The lies she told him for the past few days crumbled down around her, along with the image Troy had of her. He knew something was wrong with her, and she knew he would make her tell him everything.

"I guess I have some explaining to do, huh?" she said after a brief moment of silence.

Troy nodded. "We aren't leaving this spot until you do."

Reluctantly, she replied, "Swear to me that you won't tell a single soul."

"I swear on my mother's grave," he assured her, fighting back a smile at the thought. This was serious; he had to remain focused.

Taking a deep breath, she began, "When I was little my dad became a very heavy alcoholic. He called it his stress relief. We weren't the richest people in San Diego but we weren't the poorest. We had our financial problems like everyone else, but it got a little worse when I was about three and he resorted to drinking. He basically drank us into the hole and it got worse. He took it out on my mom. He blamed her for everything. When he was really drunk, he would not only yell at her, but he hurt her, Troy." Gabriella paused for a moment to read his face, although it was unreadable; he didn't move an inch, and so she continued, "It gave him the feeling of power and pleasure, knowing he had the power to do that to someone and them not fight back. I'll never understand why, but that's how he felt, according to my mom.

"Soon, the abuse turned sexual. He knew he could control her even more now and he took full advantage of it. When I was six, my mom became pregnant with my baby sister, Alexis. The abuse continued throughout her pregnancy but Ally lived."

Gabriella didn't see the tortured expression on Troy's face, for she was too busy trying not to cry. Noticing this, he interrupted, "Don't be afraid to fall right now. I know this is really hard, believe me, I do. You're not alone in this, and you don't have to tell me the rest if you don't want to. I'm sorry for making you tell me anything. "

Hesitantly, Gabriella moved closer to him, silently giving him permission to wrap his arm around her. It was an expected move, and so she didn't pull away or even flinch. "I want to continue." She didn't understand why, but after four years of trusting only one person and fearing all men, she felt like she could trust Troy.

Troy nodded as she started again, "Six more years passed and bad just got worse for my mom. I was kept completely in the dark for nine years, never knowing fully what was going on. I mean, I occasionally heard yelling but I never witnessed anything. However, three months after my twelfth birthday she left a note on my pillow explaining everything that happened. She had taken off in the middle of the night, never saying goodbye.

"Within a week after my mom left, my dad's drinking got even worse. I was forced to do the housework while he drank our lives away. If he didn't like how I did something or if it wasn't good enough for him, he'd scream at me. A few weeks later came the first time he slapped me."

Troy shivered as the image of a younger Gabriella standing before a larger, drunken man flashed through his mind. How could anyone hurt someone so perfect, so gentle? He understood why he got hurt; he was a waste of life. Her, on the other hand, she was too nice to be abused.

"Thanks to one of my mom's sisters, I got a hold of my mom over the phone once almost a year later. She never said where she was; only that she would come back for Alexis and me. But, we waited three years and never heard from her again.

"As he did with me when I was little, my dad made sure Ally stayed in the dark about this, as did I. I lied to her about our mom and any cuts or bruises she may have caught. I wanted to die for lying to her, but I didn't want her to think the man she called 'daddy' was a monster in disguise.

"To Ally, I was her new mother. I took care of her just as well, if not better, than our mom did. I was the one who took care of her, the one whom she ran to when she was afraid, and she was my rock even though she never realized it. If not for her, I would've given up a long time ago. She's why I'm here right now. She truly was my angel."

Troy couldn't comprehend why she spoke of her sister in past tense, although he didn't ask, trusting she would tell him if she was ready for that.

Closing her eyes as the tears clouded her vision, she rested her head on his shoulder. Troy stiffened but she either didn't notice or just ignored it and started again, "About three weeks ago, he forgot she was there when he slapped me. She was so upset…he hit her…" As Gabriella broke down in sobs, Troy held her that much closer to him, rubbing her back as his mind frantically searched for something to say. "H-he killed her, Troy! H-he killed his own daughter-my little sister! I-I have no one left now!"

What could he say to this? 'It'll be okay' was the biggest lie he'd ever heard; of course he wouldn't tell her that. Finally, he thought of something, "No, you are not alone in this. I'm right here, I can help you. I _will_ help you."

"No!" she cried. "Walk away now! It's what you're supposed to do!"

Carefully, Troy cupped her chin in his hands, secretly admiring her soft skin. "I understand you much better than you think I do. You need someone whom you can fall apart on that'll put you back together. I'm here, I want the challenge."


	11. Ice Cream

AN: Apologies, as always, for the wait. Especially since I've had this written for two months....but, it could've taken me ten months, right? It could've been worse. Anywho, thanks for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I have $20 at the moment. I extremly doubt the owner of hsm has only $20.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After school Gabriella and Taylor left their last period AP government class together, and immediately Taylor bombarded her with questions.

"Where have you been during free period? I looked for you all week but could never find you," Taylor started.

Gabriella shifted her gaze to the floor before speaking. "Around." The school wasn't ready to know about her private meetings with Troy Bolton just yet.

"Could it have something to do with why Troy Bolton is propped up against your locker?" Gabriella looked up, and, sure enough, there he was. Apparently, he didn't care who knew that they were friends. Then again, Troy wasn't exactly 'Mr. Popular' with the student body as some might expect.

"Um, I gotta go, Taylor. I'll see you on Monday." Taylor watched in surprise as Gabriella sped down the hallway to meet him. _What was going on with this school?_

"Good afternoon, Miss Montez," Troy greeted her, grinning when he saw her confusion.

"Don't you have practice?" she asked him.

"Bah, forget practice," Troy stated coolly, although deep down he feared the beating he would receive later. "I thought, if you weren't busy, we could go get some ice cream. I know a good place just down the street. We can walk there, then come back here. Do you want to?"

Gabriella thought for a moment. Of course she wanted to, but she also didn't want him to get in trouble for missing practice. However, if it really was no big deal, why should she be worried? "Sure."

Troy's smile grew as he extended his hand for her to take. Gingerly, she took it in hers, noticing him jerk slightly under her touch. Confused, she broached the subject. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Why do you ask?" he lied, trying to sound as though he had no idea what she was talking about.

"You jerked a little when I touched you," she stated matter-of-factly.

Troy shrugged. "Are you sure you aren't just imagining things?"

"I could've sworn--"

Troy laughed, skillfully hiding his nervousness. "Gabi, no fear. I'm not a robot."

Abruptly, Gabriella stopped. "Now what's wrong?" he asked, hoping he hadn't upset her.

"You called me Gabi," she answered, her voice cracking. "Only Alexis and my mom called me that."

"Oh," Troy replied awkwardly. "I'm sorry, I didn't know. I promise I won't call you that again."

"It's okay. It's not your fault," she assured him as they started walking again, their hands still entwined.

"Can I call you 'Brie' or 'Ella', then? You have a really pretty name but calling you 'Gabriella' all the time seems too formal for friends," he explained hesitently.

Gabriella nodded, elated by the fact that he wanted to give _her _a nickname, and that it was _her_ hand he was holding. It sent pleasurable chills up her spine.

"So, why did you suddenly decide to take me out for ice cream?" she queried.

"Well, when I talked to you, I know I opened some poorly-healed wounds, and since they say ice cream is a girl's best friend for that sort of pain, I figured I could take you out for some...to make up for it, you know?" he explained.

Gabriella smiled. "Thanks for being so considerate. Not just now, but earlier, too. You are so much easier to talk to about this than my aunt and uncle."

"Well, if you ever want to talk more about it then I'm your man," he told her, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Thanks." For the rest of the way, the two fell into a comfortable silence, simply enjoying the other's company. Within five minutes, they were there.

"What do you want? I'll order," he offered, breaking their silence.

"Um, I'll just have a small cone of chocolate marshmallow," she answered, rummaging though her purse for her money.

"No, I'm paying," he firmly stated. Sure, his money was what he stole from his parents, but that was beside the point. He had a whole stash at home he'd stolen from them whenever they were out getting drunk. They seemed to not notice...."I invited you. It wouldn't feel right to let you pay."

"But--"

"No buts," he interrupted. "All you have to do is find us a table."

Defeated, she sat down at the furthest table from the building where no one would be able to hear them, if more people showed up. There was only a few people here, a group of girls whom she didn't recognize. She could tell they were teenagers who probably just came from school as well.

Gabriella sighed as she waited for Troy. She hated letting him pay for it when she had her own money, but she knew better than to argue with someone of the male population. Although she claimed to trust him, she wasn't sure as to how much she _should_ trust him. He was nice, but she was sure there was something he was hiding; something that other people must've known that she didn't, and that was why she was his only friend.

Two minutes later Troy walked towards her with a cone of chocolate marshmallow ice cream in one hand and black raspberry in the other. Once he reached her he handed her the chocolate marshmallow. "Here you are, My Lady."

Gabriella giggled, taking the cone from him. "Why, thank you, Kind Sir."

"Anytime, Brie," he stated, loving how her new nickname rolled off his tongue.

Smiling, Gabriella was glad that she didn't let him call her 'Gabi'. She liked 'Brie' so much more.

After a few moments of silent eating Gabriella looked up and spoke, "Troy, how come you don't have any friends?"

"I have friends," he defended. "What are we?"

Besides me," she corrected herself.

Troy sighed. "It's...complicated."

"Tell me," she pressed. "I told you my secret. It can't be any worse than that."

Suddenly, Troy smashed his free hand against the table, his temper rising. Gabriella jumped back in fear, realizing her earlier premonitions were right.

"D-don't hurt me! I promise I won't push the subject anymore!" she cried.

Troy sighed miserably, unclenching his fist. He had to remember that everything he did out of anger she would see. She, like him, was a child abuse victim. Like himself, she was bound to be afraid of any type of sudden outburst. "S-sorry," he apologized, seeing her still frightened expression. "Brie, sometimes I have a bit of a temper, but I will _never _hurt you, I promise. And, I've never made a promise I haven't kept." No matter what he couldn't ruin this friendship. Even though he had no intentions of telling her, she was the only one who could save him from the nightmare he called 'life'. It was as if God was finally answering his prayers. He gave him his saving grace in the form of a girl with a story not too much different from his own. No matter what, he couldn't afford to lose her.

When she didn't respond he walked around to her side and slowly raised his hand, but she flinched away from it. "Gabriella, let me show you the only way I'll ever touch you."

Reluctantly, she nodded as he carefully reached forward and stroked her cheek. After a few seconds, he gently pressed his lips to her forehead. "See? I told you I wouldn't hurt you." Gabriella nodded as he kissed her forehead again, causing the butterflies in her stomach to go berserk. However, she liked the feeling. "I'm not...moving too fast, am I?"

"Of course not," she assured him. "Strangely, I feel comfortable with you. It's like...you know more about me than I told you, and even though I barely know anything about you, it just feels like..."

"You know everything about me?" he finished.

"Exactly," she agreed. "How did you--"

"It's exactly how I've felt about you since I met you," he interrupted, answering her unasked question. "I could tell you were different, that there was more to you than you would ever let on."

"Wow," she whispered, astonished. "And I thought it was just me..."

"And," he started nervously. "About your friends question. The reason I don't have any others is my choice. I don't want to drag anyone into my life, and the reason I let you in is simply because...well, I...can't explain it without telling you the truth. I can't tell you that, at least not right now. You just have to believe me. It's nothing for you to fear me or my family for."

Gabriella nodded solemnly, although she was more confused than before. Why couldn't he tell her? She told him her story, and so couldn't he tell her his? Her heart told her to wait and that he would tell her when he was ready. Maybe whatever life he led he was still leading. Maybe part of his past or even present he hadn't come to terms with yet. Maybe he just didn't want her view of him to be damaged by whatever horrible secret he was hiding....

Leisurely, Troy pulled his hand away and slid back into his seat, letting her finish her ice cream. When they were done he stood and offered his hand to her again. Smiling, she took it with little hesitation. "So, are you ready to go back to the Hell hole they call school?"

Gabriella laughed. "Do you hate everything or something?"

"I don't hate you, that's about it, though," he replied as they started back towards the school.

"Why?" she asked.

"All part of the dirty little secret," he answered nonchalantly.

"Ah," she murmured, trying to sound indifferent. As with the walk there, they fell into a comfortable silence until they arrived back at the school. Slightly afraid, Troy squeezed her hand slightly tighter when he found his father waiting angrily by his truck.

"Troy, where--" Jack stopped mid-sentence upon noticing Troy and Gabriella's entwined hands.

"Sorry, Dad," he lied. "I forgot about practice."

"Obviously," Jack retorted, nodding stiffly at Gabriella. "Miss Montez."

"Um, hello again, Mr. Bolton," Gabriella greeted politely, letting go of Troy's hand. "I'm sorry for keeping Troy from practice."

"No, it's entirely Troy's responsibility," Jack replied sternly. "And, for abandoning your responsibilities, you know the _team_ has strict punishment."

Troy nodded, trying his best not to cringe, for he knew what waited for him when he got home...out of Gabriella's eyes. "I-I'll see you Monday, Gabriella."

Gabriella nodded. "Thanks again, Troy. It was nice seeing you again, Coach Bolton."

"Just as well, Miss Montez," Jack replied nonchalantly, both Boltons watching as she made her way to her car.


	12. Secrets Uncovered

AN: Happy? It didn't take me 5 months to update, haha. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Thanks for reviewing!

Disclaimer: HSM is not mine, and "Because of You" is Kelly Clarkson's.

* * *

As Gabriella started her car, something didn't feel right to her. Her heart felt heavier in her chest, as though she was leaving something behind, or someone. She sighed. Troy. She was leaving him behind, but why would that make her this uneasy? It wasn't like she was leaving him to his death.

As she drew away from where he and his father were getting inside Jack's truck, she could hear the angry shouts, apparently coming from Jack. Her radio was turned off, meaning that it wasn't difficult to hear, and his voice was only slightly muffled. The knot in her stomach tightened; she thought she was going to be sick. Trying to be not too conspicuous, she slowed to a stop to listen for a moment. To make it seem as thoughh she wasn't eavesdropping, she started rooting around in the backseat, apparently looking for something.

"You missed practice because of that _girl_! She just a worthless piece of trash!" Jack roared. Gabriella flinched involuntarily, for that tone sounded exactly like her father.

"You're just mad because I may have found someone who might actually give a damn!" Troy retorted.

Jack laughed callously. "You wait. She'll see you for the coward that you are, and, then, she'll be done with you. I got to commend you, though. You certainly did a good job of fooling her."

A small tear rolled down Gabriella's face as she started driving away again, very slowly. Why did Jack treat his own son that way? He was a prized basketball player, for crying out loud! Maybe they weren't as different as she had previously thought. Maybe he knew her pain better than she originally believed....

For a brief moment, Gabriella turned her head, her eyes locking with Troy's. The color was hardened, as if they had frozen over, the same way they had been the day they met. The intensity sent chills up her spine. Then, she caught a glimpse of his face. There was a red handprint, as though he had been slapped.

Gabriella gasped, her foot pressing on the gas harder than she'd meant to, but she was thankful because she needed to get out of there. Her thoughts were in a frenzy. Had Jack really hit Troy? She had to be imagining it. It was the only probably explanation. She'd probably dozed off in one of her classes or something, because there was no way that what she'd seen could've been real. After all, Jack worked for the school, and this was school property. Would he be that stupid? Not even her own father was dumb enough to even verbally abuse her anywhere near a school or other public place. It was usually at home.

As she sped out of the lot, she glanced back once more. This time, however, his back was to her. His fists were clenched and his shoulders were rigid; he looked prepared to fight...

Gabriella shuddered at the thought of an angry Troy. She'd seen it once already today; she would not stick around to see it again. She would just ask him tomorrow.

A thought struck her so hard that she almost stopped in the middle of the road. What if tomorrow was too late? What if he suffered the same fate that her sister did?

Tears clouded her vision but she continued driving. _No_, she thought, _'not him. He's not like us. Jack doesn't physically abuse him._ She was imagining things. Jack wouldn't hurt his son. Yell, maybe, but don't most parents? Jack Bolton wasn't Craig Montez, though. That much Gabriella was _almost_ positive of.

After tearing away from the school, Gabriella turned on her stereo, turning it up enough so that she couldn't think, allowing the music to block out any thoughts of what she had just witnessed, _potentially,_ she assured herself.

However, the reality of the situation came crashing down on her when she realized what was blaring on her stereo. Choking out a sob, she hastily turned it off. Sure, "Because of You" by Kelly Clarkson was one of her favorite songs, but, right now, it was the last song she wanted to hear.

"Troy." The name lingered on her tongue as it slipped through her lips. What was going on with him? Why hadn't he told her _if_ his father was abusive? After all, she told him her story. Did he expect her to trust him when he couldn't trust her?

"No!" she denied furiously. Troy Bolton was_ not_ being abused! It was absurd! She was the one who deserved it, not him. It made no logical sense. She was the one who always screwed up and made a mess of everything; he, on the other hand, was too good. And, he was so nice to her! But....he was mean to everyone else, she remembered. Could common lives be the reason as to why he was drawn to her? No, of course not! She just poured her heart out only a few hours ago; that couldn't be it!

The mental debating continued to drive her to the brink of insanity as she continued her drive home. As soon as she arrived, she put herself to work: homework, cleaning, cooking and anything to take her mind away from Troy, which, as she soon realized, was completely impossible.

* * *

The drive home was spent mostly in silence for the two Bolton men. Ever since they had left the parking lot, Troy had felt a deep, overwhelming sickness in the pit of his stomach. It was as though someone had sucked the life right out of him. Gabriella _heard_. Gabriella _saw_. Those were the only thoughts on his mind.

He had seen her stop her car about thirty feet away from them. She'd made it seem as though she was fumbling for something in her car, but he knew better. He was positive that she had heard at least part of Jack's scolding. He was almost positive that she'd seen the stinging red mark across his right cheek, just under his eye. She knew that there was something going on. He already told her that he had a secret life, and so what was he going to do when she suspected abuse? He never wanted her to know. He just wanted someone to look forward to being with everyday.

There was always one possibility: lie. In his seventeen years of life, he had become an expert on doing just that. He could tell her that she was seeing things, make her doubt the truth. But, this was Gabriella. What if she saw through the lie? Most importantly, _would_ he be able to lie to her?

Troy snorted. In a sense, he was beginning to hate her almost as much as he liked her. Why did it have to be her to see them earlier? Anyone else would've brushed it off, but he knew she wouldn't. He hated her for making him feel so sick. What if she turned her back on him and laughed in his face as Jack had said? She may have been exactly like him as far as their horrible lives, but what if she wasn't as pure as she seemed to be?

"Women are nothing but trouble," Jack muttered as if he were reading Troy's mind.

"Which is exactly why you're married and are having weekly flings with different women," Troy retorted, his cold and emotionless exterior returning. If Gabriella would turn on him, he would just treat her like he did every other insignificant being he was around, if not worse.... "So, I won't believe that, unless those women are really men...I mean, you are usually drunk, after all...."

Jack's face hardened, his hands gripping the steering wheel tighter. Troy knew this look automatically; it meant that he would get it when they got home, but what else was new?

As soon as they pulled into the driveway, Troy and Jack stepped out of the car, with Troy deliberately taking his time. As soon as he was out, however, Jack shoved him to the cement-covered ground. As he started to stand, Jack kicked him in the side, which was still tender from the day before.

"I hope your _girlfriend_ knows you won't be in school tomorrow," Jack sneered.

Troy gulped. This only meant that, by the time Jack was through, he would be too banged up to go to school. That would only lead Gabriella to suspect the truth even more....But, worse, he wouldn't get to see her tomorrow. He wouldn't get to hear her angelic voice, nor could he marvle over how perfectly her slender hand fit in his calloused one. His hopes for a good tomorrow were shattered.

Before Troy could comprehend what was happening, Jack shoved him through the front door, his head immediately colliding with the hardwood floor. With barely a moment to breathe, a glass bottle shattered across his skull. Troy cried out in agony as the glass penetrated his skin, but he didn't shed a single tear, over the physical pain, that is. Over the last thirteen years, he'd become accustomed to this treatment. He stopped crying by the time he was twelve. He hadn't cried at all since he was twelve, until earlier when he was with Gabriella, but that was emotional. Only she had the ability to make him cry now, he thought bitterly.

As blood stained his hair and clothes, Troy got to his knees as he heard Jack pulling off his belt. Troy groaned, knowing what was to come. Before he started, however, Troy immediately engraved Gabriella's figure into his mind. She looked so beautiful, so happy, but his imagination did her no justice. Even still, it made the pain he started to endure so much easier to take, especially once he was lost mentally in the depth of her brown eyes. Even in his mind they were still able to see straight through to his soul, as though she was able to analyze everything about him just through her chocolate orbs. In a way, it was unnerving, but he found it strangely comforting, like she already knew everything about his life the way he did hers.

Troy closed his eyes tightly as Jack ripped open his shirt by the back. Gabriella's face remained etched in his mind as the belt lashed out angrily at his skin. He winced but didn't make a sound. The belt itself was seemingly taunting him as it whipped his flesh once again, but the only voice Troy could hear belonged solely to his father.

"We'll see what the skank thinks of you once she sees this!" Jack snickered sardonically. "She's going to know soon enough just how weak you are when you're unable to _do_ her because of your lack of balls!"

Troy gritted his teeth, unable to maintain his calm. "I won't be doing her or anyone else because, unlike my parents, I'm not a sexaholic or a whore!"

The belt scraped across his back for the third time, this time harder, but Troy didn't falter. He was too enraged. "Nor am I a coward who has to hide behind a belt or beat their own kid!"

"If you were better, I wouldn't have to do this!" Jack argued. "You're a weak brat! You need to get stronger! Plus, I'm sure you'll understand if you ever have a son as lazy and useless as you!"

"Stronger? You're killing me!" Troy shouted. As he felt the belt once more, he heard footsteps, different from his father's, coming towards him. Just then, everything went black.

* * *

The following morning, Gabriella anxiously waited for Troy at his locker, prepared to talk to him. As usual, there were butterflies fluttering in her stomach, but, this time, not in a good way. Her stomach was filled with nothing but fear and anxiety, and, the longer she waited, the worse the feelings became.

Finally, ten seconds before the bell, Gabriella gave up and went into homeroom. Something was definitely wrong....

During homeroom, when Ms. Darbus had her back turned. Gabriella hastily scribbled a note down on paper. Even though Taylor didn't like him, surely she knew enough about Troy to tell her why he wasn't there. Or, if all else, maybe she could talk to Jack....

_'No!'_ A desperate voice shouted in her mind, sending off a mental alarm. She couldn't talk to Jack Bolton. She had to stay as far away from him as possible. For, if he _was_ hurting Troy, he would suspect that she knew too much....

However, the other extreme was just as worse. By completely avoiding him, he would suspect that she knew. Gabriella sighed, completely and utterly perplexed. The only way she could figure this mess out was to talk to Troy himself.

Silently, she tapped Taylor on the shoulder and handed her the piece of paper once she had her attention.

_Is Troy Bolton absent often?_

Taylor rolled her eyes upon reading it but replied anyway. When given another moment, she handed the paper back to her.

_He is. He's already missed at least thirty days this year. But, because his dad works for the school, he can get away with ditching._

Gabriella swallowed the hard lump in her throat as she read this message. So, Troy did miss often. More often than she had...

Suddenly, Gabriella's face lost all coloring. No words could describe the way her insides seemed to be twisting and turning as the truth was laid out right in front of her. Troy Bolton was an abuse victim.

It made perfect sense. The way his body involuntarily jerked away whenever she touched him, the way he reacted upon hearing her own story, the way his grip on her hand tightened whenever his father was near...the pieces all fell right into place.


	13. Visitor

AN: Okies, so here's the next chappie. It's pretty fluffy I must say, so you should be happy with me now. Anyway, thanks for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or "Concrete Angel" by Martina McBride.

* * *

The rest of the day was a blur for Gabriella. She stayed at school and did her work, but that was the extent of it. Taylor tried talking to her, but she merely nodded and shrugged her off, unwilling to speak to anyone after homeroom. Her newest revelation left her feeling numb and hollow inside. She'd managed to push Troy to the back of her mind, but the problem was that he was still on her mind no matter how far back she pushed him.

After school, Gabriella went straight to her car, not bothering to walk alongside Taylor as she had most days. She needed to get out of there; she needed to be alone.

As she made her way to her car, her gaze fell upon the familiar black truck and its sole occupant, Jack Bolton. It took all she had to not glare as he loaded the large vehicle. Catching her stare, he looked directly at her, his expression friendly, but even she could feel the underlying hatred behind his eyes.

Quickly, she looked away, not wanting anything to do with Jack. If her hunch was right, then he was the reason behind Troy's absence. _He was killing him._

Starting the car, Gabriella fixed her glare on the road ahead as she sped out of the parking lot. Jack had absolutely no right to hurt Troy, she bitterly thought. And, where was his mother? What was she doing to stop this? Or, had she taken off like her own mother had?

Gabriella was thankful that Jack was, by now, a fair distance away, for it was hard to tell what she would've done if he wasn't. Her car was fairly sturdy. Running him over would've been simple....

* * *

Troy groaned in pain as he fell back on his bed. He'd been stuck at home all day with his good-for-nothing mother primarily because of the bruises on his neck in the shape of fingerprints. Even though he was much stronger than his mother, that hadn't stopped her from forcing him to do housework all day both today and the day before. He knew that, in refusing, she would've told Jack. Then, he would've wished he did it in the first place.

Troy sighed in exasperation. He wanted desperately to get away from there. But, where would he run? Gabriella's home wasn't far away, and so he could always go there. But, how many questions would she ask? How much did she discover already? Would she ever want to see him again?

The idea of never speaking to her again scared him more than he thought it would. Part of him wanted her to know everything. He wanted her to know every detail about what he was going through. After all, he knew most of her story. He also wanted her to stay by his side and be his rock, exactly what Alexis was to her. Only, he didn't want a sibling bond with Gabriella. His natural male hormones begged for more of her....

Troy glanced at the clock. It was only eight; he'd just heard the door slam shut. Jack and Lucille were most likely leaving for the bar, he knew. That was the only reason they would leave this late.

Gingerly, he sat up, his aching body forcing him to groan. He wanted to see Gabriella. No, he _had_ to see her....

* * *

_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above_

_But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved_

_Concrete Angel_

Teary-eyed, Gabriella turned off her CD player and laid back on her bed. She felt oddly exhausted, both mentally and physically. She talked to her aunt and uncle most of the evening and tried to suppress her Troy problem to a minimum, but his face remained etched in her mind.

It had been two days since she'd seen him. He wasn't in school today nor the day before and she was starting to worry more and more about him.

She sighed. She wanted nothing more than to talk to Troy. However, if he was out two days, then what were the odds of him returning the next day? Not very good, she thought.

Suddenly, something bounced off the window to her room. Jumping to her feet, she rushed to the other side of the room to look. Oddly, she wasn't afraid, as though she already knew who was there....

Opening the window, Gabriella didn't see anyone due to the pitch-black night, but she could feel the person's presence as though he was right beside her.

"Who's there?" she called softly.

"Troy," a familiar voice answered as his shadow came into view. "Do you have a moment?"

"Hold on. I'll be right down!" she replied, scurrying out of the room.

As she hurried outside, she tried to think of what to say to him. What _could_ she say? Should she come out and say that she _thinks_ his father is abusing him? What if she had it all wrong? He would think she was crazy.

When she reached the yard, she couldn't find him. She started to panic internally.

"Here." Following the sound of his voice, she noticed his shadow from behind a tree. Quickly, she sprinted across the yard, her feet bare and freezing, but that didn't matter to her. She was too anxious and excited to be with him.

"Why are you here?" she asked, sitting on the cold, hard ground beside him.

"I need to talk to you about...something," he stated, his voice low. "How much have you figured out about me?"

Before answering, she wrapped her arms gently around him. He flinched but neither pulled away. Instead, he relished in the warmth and comfort she provided. "I know that you're a great person, and that we're really not that different."

Troy nodded, hesitantly returning her embrace with one arm while his other pulled out a flashlight. Flicking it on, he pointed it to his neck. "This is why I wasn't in school today."

Gabriella gasped upon seeing the large, painful, purple bruises doting his neck. They were obviously hand prints. Even though she'd seen similar marks on her own neck countless times, she was stunned and horrified to see them on him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she whispered hoarsely. "I wouldn't tell anyone. I've been in the same shoes for years. I know what you're going through."

"I was....afraid," he started, rubbing the back of his neck out of embarrassment in admitting this to her. "I really like you, and I was scared that you would ditch me if you knew."

"Nonsense," she murmured. "I really like you, too. I would've loved to have someone I could come to while my abuse was going on. Ali didn't know until it was almost too late..." As Gabriella broke into sobs, Troy wrapped his other arm around her and held her close, ignoring his aching torso as he pulled her into his lap. "Wh-why is it always the good ones? She did nothing wrong! And, you are absolutely perfect! I understand why it was me, but I don't understand why you two got it, too!"

"I'm not perfect," he argued. "You're the perfect one. I'm nothing."

"Don't even say that!" she yelled, catching him off guard. Noticing the surprise masking his fear, she instantly regretted it. She knew what it was like every time someone yelled at her whether they were mad or not, and she recalled flinching most of the time. "I-I'm sorry I yelled," she stated shyly, gently rubbing his back. At first, it stung for her to touch him like this, but as he got used to it, it made his spine tingle in a good way. "Just, please, don't think so badly of yourself. You really are a great person, Troy."

"Brie," he started, shaking his head. "I'm scum. Everyone at school would agree. Everyone but...you." Troy stared at her eyes intently, giving her a look that only her sister had ever given her. It was an expression of adoration, but when Alexis would look at her like that, it was more like a daughter-to-mother kind of adoration. When Troy looked at her that way, she felt an intensity, like a wildfire, behind his beautiful ocean-blue eyes. Like a fire in the sea, she noted. He looked as though he'd just seen an angel.

Gabriella pushed her last thought aside. She clearly wasn't an angel. She was just tired, she assured herself.

"Gabriella," he started again. "You're the light I've been searching for to come along for over fifteen years, whether I knew I was looking or not. You had a light all along in the form of your sister. Me, on the other hand, I've been in complete darkness all along. You have no idea how great it is to finally see the light, to know that I'm not fighting for a lost cause anymore."

Gabriella's eyes clouded with tears as she spoke, "I wish you would've told me sooner, then I could've--"

"There's a reason. Actually, there were many reasons as to why I didn't want you to know," he interrupted. "The two main ones are, for one, I feared for your safety. I was afraid that, if you knew, my dad would find out and hurt you somehow. I didn't want to take that risk. Number two, as stupid as this may sound, I didn't want you to think I was weak."

"Of course I don't," she denied, affectionately nuzzling his neck. Based solely on his expressions, she could tell that he enjoyed it when she touched him in any type of comforting way, which was why she tried to show as much tenderness as possible. It was also helping him greatly when answering her questions. "Does your mom know?"

Troy sighed, for this was the one question he didn't want to answer. However, he found himself under her spell, forcing him to tell the truth. "Of course. She helps him."

Gabriella gasped. It was even worse than she initially suspected. Maybe his life was different after all. Maybe it was worse....

"How long?" she finally asked.

"Practically since I could crawl," he answered honestly.

Tear drops fell from her eyes and onto his shirt rather quickly after hearing this. "I'm so sorry! This shouldn't be happening to you!"

"Sh, it's okay," he assured her, rubbing her back with one hand while the other rubbed the back of her head as she cried. "It's okay. I'm okay. I survived. I'm here now, aren't I?"

"That's not the point!" she cried. "You've got to get away!"

"Gabriella, don't worry so much," he told her softly. "When I turn eighteen I can just move away."

"But, what it you end up dead?" she pointed out. "You're the only person I feel completely comfortable with! You're the only one I can relate to!"

"I won't die," he assured her, although he was unsure himself. "As long as you're here, that is. I want to live now. No one can take away my will to live."

"I hope you're right," she replied, equally unsure. "But, please, let me help you."

"I don't want you to be involved in this," he firmly stated. "I still don't want you to get hurt because of me."

"For now, at least, just let me be there for you," she offered, slowly directing her hand towards his face, pausing an inch away from it. "I'm just going to touch your face. Is that okay?"

Troy nodded vigorously. He knew that, if it were anyone else, they wouldn't have known to move slowly and ask. Usually, only other abuse victims themselves knew to do that so as not to frighten the other person.

As soon as her hand met his cheek, a firey sensation broke out across his skin. For once, he didn't flinch. Instead, he closed his eyes and leaned into her palm. Gently, her thumb rubbed from below his eye to the corner of his mouth.

"You have no idea how this feels," he whispered lowly, keeping his eyes closed. Silently, he took her hand in his and brought it to his lips, lightly kissing the back of it. Gabriella shivered in pleasure, for she had never felt this intimate before with anyone.

"I should probably be getting back inside..." she stated reluctantly, pulling her hand away.

"Yeah, I should be returning, too, not that I'll be missed tonight," he agreed, although his voice was strained.

"They're drunk?" she assumed. He nodded. "You know, you can stay here if you want to."

"How? I doubt that would go over well with your aunt and uncle," he pointed out.

"Once I know they're asleep, I'll sneak you inside. Then, around five AM, I'll sneak you back out," she explained. "My bed is really comfortable. You can sleep there and I'll take the floor."

Troy shook his head. "Thanks, but I don't want to take over your bed."

"And I won't let you sleep anywhere else. Let me see your stomach." Confused, Troy lifted his shirt to reveal his battered ribcage. "This is why you need my bed."

"Then, I guess we're sharing," he compromised, internally smiling wildly at the idea. "I understand if you don't want to. I won't snore, I promise. Nor will I rape you in your sleep."

"Fine. And I know you wouldn't do that. You're the farthest thing from a monster."

"I'm no angel, either," he stated.

"You can be my angel," she suggested.

"You have it backwards, I think," he argued. "Gabriella, your sister was your angel. I'm starting to think that, when she died, you became an angel for someone else. You became mine."

Gabriella shivered as he slowly moved his hand to cup her cheek, his eyes silently asking for permission which was granted immediately. Gabriella's body relaxed under his soft touch as he had done under her touch. With Troy, she felt completely safe, and he made her feel like she had never been hurt before. It was difficult to forget, but when he touched her, she easily forgot her past. It was like she was just born the day they met.

"I still don't think it's a good idea for me to stay," he told her, hesitantly removing his hand while looking to the ground. "I don't want you to get in trouble."

Before she could argue, a car pulled into the driveway at a fairly fast speed. Quickly, Troy got to his feet. "Go back inside!" he whispered harshly. "He'll see you! He'll know I told you!"

"I--"

"Go!" he ordered.

Reluctantly, Gabriella stood and ran towards the door. Moments after she was inside, Jack staggered towards the tree. "Troy, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see Gabriella, but she's asleep, so I'm just standing here," he lied smoothly. "I wanted to see if she could give me any of the assignments I missed."

"Yeah right! I saw her running!" Jack accused, punching Troy in the jaw.

Standing at her bedroom window, Gabriella bit her lip to keep from crying as she watched. Troy was doing this to protect _her_. She had to return the favor.

Quickly, Gabriella pulled a nightshirt over her clothes and loudly opened her window. Yawning and looking utterly confused, she called, "Troy? Coach Bolton? What are you guys doing here?"

Both Jack and Troy looked up at her in surprise. Troy was the first to speak, "Gabriella, you're finally awake. I've been out here for an hour!"

"Sorry!" she apologized. "You'll be in school tomorrow, right?"

"Of course," Troy replied, a smirk playing on his lips. She was saving him tonight. He told her he would be there, meaning Jack couldn't prevent him from going to school. He couldn't hurt him too badly tonight. Then again, he was drunk. He might anyway. But, this didn't stop him from hoping.

"It was nice seeing you both," she called down. "But, I don't want to wake my aunt and uncle, so I'm going back to bed."

"Night, Brie," he told her as she closed her window. He turned back to Jack. "I told you so."

Harshly, he grabbed Troy by the collar and shoved him inside the truck. "You got lucky tonight, but you'll still be punished."

Troy smiled spitefully as he spoke, "I'm well aware of that."


	14. Whatever It Takes

AN: I'm really sorry about not updating in so long, but life has been pretty crazy for me lately. But, now I'm on spring break and I figured I would at least squeeze one update in, possibly another. Anyway, thanks for reviewing! You guys are the best!

Disclaimer: I still own nothing.

* * *

"You are such a dumb ass!" Jack scolded once they were on their way home. "You honestly expect me to believe that tramp's story?"

"She's not a tramp, Jack," Troy defended bitterly, rolling his eyes. "The bimbo you got knocked up and married is a tramp."

"It's too bad you told that insolent pest that you would be there tomorrow or else I could've had some fun tonight," Jack stated. "But, tomorrow is another day...."

Turning his head toward the window, Troy swallowed the large lump in his throat. Jack's idea of fun involved the most sadistic torture methods he could think of. If what he thought was going to happen happened, then he knew he probably wouldn't see Gabriella until sometime next week, unless he snuck out again....

"Maybe I'll give you a preview tonight," Jack continued.

Wide-eyed, Troy looked back at him. "But, I have to go to school tomorrow...."

"Oh, you know I have my ways," Jack told him, smirking vindictively.

Slinking back in his seat, Troy looked out the window again. For once in his life, he was _afraid_. Never before had he cared about what happened to himself. Now, however, he was scared. He was scared of dying. He was afraid of never seeing the light of day again. But, most of all, he was afraid of never seeing _her_ again.

After hearing Gabriella's story, he had been pondering the thought of the abuse killing him like it did to her sister. One of these days, what if Jack went too far, or one of Lucille's men? At any moment, one of them could kill him, accident or not, and he would never get to see Gabriella again.

The night was pitch-black when they arrived home. Jack immediately got out of the truck while Troy took his time, wanting to prolong whatever he had up his sleeves. It was a mistake, for as soon as one foot hit the ground, Jack grabbed him by the collar and threw him to the ground. Closing his eyes, he tried to not focus on the pain, but it was impossible.

"I'll teach you not to run to that slut anymore!" Jack shouted and kicked him in the ribs. "If I catch you with her again, it'll be Hell to pay for both of you!"

"No!" Troy yelled, trying his best to block the kicks. He would never let Jack hurt Gabriella, even if he had to sacrifice their friendship in order to protect her.

"She's a bad influence! Already you've run away twice!" Jack yelled, grabbing him by the neck and lifting him upwards. "Now, get in the house!" Numbly, he nodded as Jack shoved him away. "Remember what I said."

* * *

The next morning, Gabriella anxiously waited for Troy in homeroom. He had to be there; he told her he would be. That had to mean something, right? A few minutes passed, but there was still no sign of him.

Just when she had given up, Gabriella listened to the sound of running feet sprinting down the halls until they arrived at their destination. As the bell rang, in walked Troy Bolton. She noticed he wore a white shirt under his buttoned shirt which hid the bruises on his neck from view, the ones that only she knew about. As soon as he saw her, he flashed her a warm smile, causing her to smile back automatically.

Casually, he approached her. "Thanks for last night," he whispered low enough that only she could hear him.

"It was no problem," she replied in the same tone. "Will you meet me on the roof today? I really want to talk to you again."

"I wish I could but I don't have time to," he told her, remembering Jack's threats from the night before. Soon, he knew he wouldn't be able to see her at all. He couldn't afford being caught with her at school.

"He didn't...last night, did he?" she asked worriedly, knowing he would know what she was referring to.

Troy nodded. "Not too bad, though. I'll tell you later."

Gabriella nodded, her eyes watering. "I'm sorry."

Gently, Troy kissed her forehead, sending shock waves through her veins. "You did nothing. I chose to see you, not the other way around, and I would do it all over again."

Little did they know, Taylor and everyone else was watching them with wide, shocked eyes. _What was going on?_ She wondered. Troy Bolton was the biggest jerk in school. Why would he be showing the new girl affection in front of a classroom full of students? Why was Gabriella even hanging out with him? Everyone else pondered the same question.

"All right class, find your seats," Ms. Darbus beckoned, mostly talking to Troy and Gabriella more than anyone else. Reluctantly, he left her and returned to his desk.

As Ms. Darbus rattled off the morning announcements, Troy's eyes wondered from time to time to the back of Gabriella's head. He felt like the luckiest man in the universe just because he had her on his side. She cared about him, unlike his parents. Whoever said that a person couldn't make it without the love of a parent must not have ever met an angel, he thought, smiling slightly at the idea.

_Is Gabriella my angel?_ He wondered. She did care about him, and, like he pictured all angels to appear, she was breath-takingly beautiful. Maybe she was the one who was sent there to save him from his nightmarish life.

But, could so much be expected from this fragile girl? She seemed so small, so breakable...how could she save him from two crazed adults? Then again, her sister was even smaller, he knew, yet it was her sacrifice that relieved Gabriella of her problems. Maybe his situation would also require a sacrifice...

_No!_ Troy shook the thought from his mind. She wouldn't sacrifice anything for him. He would never ask her for anything, except for her friendship. Even still, he would soon have to lose that if he wanted to protect her from Jack.

When the bell rang, Troy hadn't even noticed until he felt someone tap on his shoulder.

"Okay, okay, I'm going," he snapped. A soft giggle caused him to turn around as he stood. "Oh, s-sorry, Brie."

"It's okay," she assured him. "I need to talk to you, though. Are you available at all during free period?"

Troy shook his head sadly. "Practice."

"What about after school?" she asked hopefully.

Troy shook his head again. "I have to go straight home with Jack."

"So, tomorrow, then?" she asked, her smile gone.

Troy nodded. "Of course, but we have to be more inconspicuous."

"Why?" she asked, following him out of the room.

"Jack," he started, recalling the conversation they had the previous night. "He doesn't want me to talk to you anymore. He called you a 'bad influence' or something...I guess he thinks you know too much, which is true, really. But, I'm afraid. Not for me but for you."

Gabriella sighed, crossing her arms. "Don't worry about me, Troy. I'm willing to do whatever it takes to help you through this."

"That's exactly what I'm afraid of," Troy stated, placing his hand on her shoulder. "Listen, I know you've been through similar hard times. I know you know what you're doing better than I know what I'm doing. But, I still don't want you to get hurt. I'd much rather have Jack kill me now than to see him ever lay his hands on you."

Gabriella's heart fluttered in her chest. Never before had anyone made her feel so cared about and loved. She never even felt this strongly with her mother. And, with Alexis, it was different... Troy made her feel loved in romantic-sort of way. He also made her feel protected, something she never felt before in her entire life. "I care about you, Troy," she murmured. "I don't want what happened to my sister to happen to you, too."

"I care about you, too, that's why I'd rather die than see you get hurt," he told her. "Anyway, we better get going."

"Wait, Troy, can you...give me your phone number?" she asked nervously. "I really want to talk to you today. I don't think I can wait until tomorrow."

"Sure," he answered. "Or, well, give me your number, actually. I'm going to be very _busy_ tonight, and so I'll call you when I can." Nodding, she scribbled her number down on a piece of paper and handed it to him. "Thank you. I promise I'll call you tonight...if I'm able."

"Good luck," she told him, knowing very well what was going to happen to him.

"Thanks, I'll need it," he replied as the pair walked away to their first classes.

* * *

In the locker room, Troy snuck into the bathroom to change. Although the team wasn't supposed to, he almost always had to. If he didn't, everyone would see the large purple bruises all over his chest and stomach.

Once he was finished changing into his uniform, he started out of the room, but someone stopped him.

"Yo, Troy, do you have a minute?" Turning toward the speaker, Troy reluctantly nodded. It was Chad Danforth, one of the few "friends" he had. Although he wasn't really close with anyone other than Gabriella, he liked talking to Chad.

"Sure, what's up?" Troy greeted the tan boy with the crazy hair style.

"Just out of curiosity, why are you suddenly so hung up on the new girl?"

Shrugging, he knew where this conversation was heading. "Something new to look at, I guess. Why?" he lied smoothly.

"I was just wondering. You're usually so antisocial. It just seems strange that all of a sudden you're interacting with her," Chad explained.

"I'm not that close to her, though," Troy told him, hoping he didn't get the wrong idea. "I mean, I like talking to her but she knows less about me than you do." His last statement was a genuine lie, seeing as Chad knew nothing compared to what Gabriella knew about him, but he had no idea just how clueless he was when it came to Troy's life.

Chad chuckled, remembering her first day. "I remember you complained to Ms. Darbus about not being properly introduced to the new "hottie". Do you really think that about her?"

"Of course. She's better looking than the other girls here," Troy responded. Of course, if he were trying to be true to himself, the term "hottie" was inappropriate for someone like her. He saw her more as a "gentle beauty" because "hottie" seemed too promiscuous. She reminded him of a baby deer, for she was gentle, fragile and beautiful. However, he knew not to get sentimental. He had to keep up his never-ending charade for everyone else; that being everyone but her.

"Yeah, I agree. She is pretty hot," Chad agreed.

Fighting the urge to glare at him, Troy knew he had to remain indifferent. He could never let on just how close he was to her. If he did, it would spell disaster in more ways than one when Jack found out.

"All right, you two, get out there," Jack beckoned. He had been listening to their conversation, as Troy guessed. Groaning, the boys made their way to the gym.


	15. I Won't Let You Hurt Him Anymore

AN: Don't really have much to say, other than that, soon, just to warn you, there will be a lot of Troyella drama coming up over the next couple of chapters, and because this idea recently came to me, sometime this week before the next update I plan to modify the trailer to fit this idea into it because it is pretty significant. Anywho, thanks for reviewing!

Disclaimer: HSM is not mine.

* * *

At lunch, Gabriella took her usual seat next to Taylor at what most considered the "nerd" table, which was occupied by the smartest students in the school. Normally, she kept to herself and didn't put herself into the conversations going on around her, but today was different.

"Okay, you're here. Spill," Taylor demanded as soon as her friend sat down. "Something is going on between you and Bolton. I _want_ details."

She expected this, for she knew everyone had seen the exchange between herself and Troy earlier that morning. It was inevitable that they would have questions. However, she knew exactly what to say. "We met on my first day, accidentally, of course. We talked about random things and, the next thing I knew, he was waiting by my locker after school, talking to me in and out of class...you know, the usual. It's not abnormal."

"Yes, it is!" Martha Cox interjected. "Troy Bolton hates everyone!"

"He does not," Gabriella defended. "He's just misunderstood. He's nice once you get to know him."

Taylor scoffed. "Like anyone would want to."

Glaring, Gabriella had heard enough. She couldn't sit there and listen as the whole table suddenly burst into several conversations about Troy and how much of a jerk they claimed he was. Why was she the only one who could see through to the nice guy buried beneath his bad-guy image?

"Just stop it!" she snapped, causing everyone else at the table to stop their conversations and look at her as she continued, "We all have our problems! Some of them you wouldn't even imagine! Did you ever think that maybe there's a reason for his attitude?"

"Why, then, does he open up to you?" Taylor questioned. "What makes him trust you and no one else?"

Gabriella shrugged, unable to meet her gaze. "His reasons for trusting me I don't know. All I know is that he trusts me, and I'll never betray his trust."

"But, will _he_ betray you?" Taylor asked her, her gaze adverted to the figure strolling through the cafeteria. Confused, she changed the subject, "What's he doing here?"

Looking in the same direction, Gabriella shivered involuntarily. Jack Bolton was headed their way, his eyes locked on her in determination. "I wonder what he wants...." she whispered, trailing off as he drew closer. It was obvious he was looking for her.

"Sorry to interrupt, Miss Montez," he started, stopping a foot away from her. As if by force, she stood to meet his gaze. "I was just wondering if I could talk to you. It'll only take a minute."

"Um...sure," she reluctantly agreed, trying to hide her fear from everyone else, but, on the inside, she was screaming to get away while she could.

"Thanks. Follow me, if you would," he told her, leading her out of the cafeteria.

From a table on the opposite side of the cafeteria, Troy watched Jack and Gabriella in masked horror. _No,_ he thought, closing his eyes to block the image. Jack would turn her against him in one way or another, he knew. He would threaten her, warn her to stay away. He would explain to her just how worthless he was and why she shouldn't be with him. And, worst of all, _he would hurt her_.

* * *

Nervously, Gabriella followed Jack through the boys' locker room, which was completely desolate, except for them. He led her to his corner office and motioned for her to sit down as he took his seat behind the desk.

"I realize my son has taken a sudden interest in you," he started, breaking their silence.

"You could...say that," she replied nervously, biting her bottom lip.

Jack nodded, his expression composed. "I see. Well, how much does _he_ know about _you_?"

Surprised, she replied, "A lot. Why?"

"Because I, too, happen to know a good bit about you," he stated. "Your mother disappeared, your sister's dead and your father's in prison for murder."

"H-how did you..."

"Word gets around," he interrupted. "Now, what has Troy told you?"

"Not much..." she lied, which Jack saw through immediately.

"Somehow, I doubt that," he retorted, his eyes suddenly menacing. "I'll repeat the question. What has he told you?"

"His favorite color is green," she stated. This was true. She recalled that he did mention that once.

Frustrated, he glared at her. "Don't get funny with me."

Fearfully, she shrank down in her seat. She hated it when a man looked at her like this. It brought back too many memories. She was incapable of holding it off any longer. She had to tell him exactly what he wanted to hear, even though it would get Troy in more trouble. "You're abusing him."

Jack's booming laugh snapped her from her frantic thoughts. "Is that what he told you?"

"I-I saw you slap him," she admitted bravely. "I _know_ what's going on."

"Miss Montez, you seem like an intelligent young woman, but I think you're confused," he calmly denied, the anger she saw moments before completely gone. "I've never hit my son. If I did, why would I do it at a school where everyone can see?"

"Liar!" she shouted, her previous fears dissapearing as anger took its place. Did he think she was stupid? "You're killing him!"

Jack smirked suddenly, catching her slightly by surprise. "_I'm_ killing him, you say? Ever think maybe it's _you_ that's killing him?" Dumbstruck, Gabriella fell silent, and so he continued. "It's _you_ that's killing him, in truth. If he never met you, he wouldn't keep getting beat for being with you, would he?"

Teary-eyed, she slunk back further into her seat. It was true, as much as she hated to admit it. Lately, he had been getting hurt for being with her.

When she refused to speak, Jack continued. "Your dad didn't mean to kill your sister, did he? It was an accident." _Accident._ Gabriella was disgusted by this word. Craig had every intention on killing them both. "Well," he continued. "Would you want something to _accidentally_ happen to Troy as well?"

Gabriella gasped, her eyes wide, for she knew exactly what he was implying. "Y-you wouldn't..."

He shrugged. "I'm just saying...I mean, it would be an _accident_."

"Killing your son is no accident!" she cried, outraged. "You're disgusting!"

"What I'm trying to say is that it's best for both of you if you stopped seeing each other," he told her. "I'm only looking out for both of you."

"I won't let you hurt him anymore," she stated, her eyes blazing with fury. "I will do _anything_ to save him."

Smirking in amusement, he stood up suddenly. "Anything, really? Are you sure he's worth it?"

Gabriella swallowed hard, fearing what he was going to do, but she would do anything to protect Troy, that much she knew. "Anything."

Jack's smirk grew. "Does that include taking his punishments?"

"Anything," she repeated, unable to say anything besides that one word. Craig had hurt her in more ways than she cared to count, but what would Jack Bolton do to her? Could it possibly be worse?

Gabriella could've sworn she saw a different emotion flash across his face but she couldn't make out what it was, for he quickly masked it as he spoke again, "The only way you can _save_ him is by leaving him."

As he finished his last statement, the bell rang. Quickly, she grabbed her bags and headed for the door. "I hope we have reached an understanding, Miss Montez."

* * *

After school, Troy immediately sought after Jack, demanding answers. He looked everywhere in the school but didn't find him. Where was he? Walking outside, he sprinted toward his father's truck, not noticing the girl less than ten feet away from him who was staring after him.

"Looking for someone?" Angrily, he turned to the smirking man standing by the black truck.

"Why did you talk to her?" Troy demanded, fuming with anger. "I swear to God, if you did--"

Jack laughed heartily. "What I told that tramp is none of your business. She's a fairly attractive girl, I'll give her that much. It's too bad the bell rang. I could've had a little fun with it."

As he said this, Troy's rage exploded. Without thinking, he punched his father square in the mouth, not hearing the gasp from the observer. "Don't you dare say that about her! You will never, EVER put your disgusting hands on her!"

Equally angered, Jack grabbed him by the collar, choking him. Struggling to break his hold, Troy wondered why teachers, who saw nearly everything else, were never capable of seeing anything like this. "Get in the damn truck!" he yelled, swinging the door open wide in one swift motion before shoving his son inside.

With tears in her eyes, Gabriella watched the incident, hanging onto their every word. If this continued, she would be the death of Troy Bolton.

* * *

As soon as Gabriella got home that afternoon, she sprinted upstairs and started sobbing into her pillow. All day she could only focus on Jack's words. If she didn't leave Troy, he would kill him. There was no other way around it; she had to end it. She couldn't sneak around behind everyone else's backs like he wanted to do, for they were sure to get caught. As much as she had grown to like, possibly love, him, she knew she had to be strong enough to leave him. Maybe this really was what was best for him. After what she had witnessed in the parking lot, she knew Jack was beating Troy at this very moment, and it was all because of her. She had no other choice but to end it unless she wanted him to die.

Grabbing her phone, she hastily dialed his number, choosing to text him instead of calling, for she didn't want to hear his voice; it would make the pain worse, she knew. However, she didn't know what to say. She couldn't tell him the truth, that would only lead to more problems. She couldn't be too mean, either, for she didn't want his judgement of her to be in question. She would have to lie, she knew. This part she dreaded the most.

Reluctantly, she typed the first thing she could think of. When she was done, her trembling finger clicked send. Her heart shattered into a million pieces as the screen changed. _Message Sent_


	16. Time We Let Go

AN: I updated twice in one week! Kudos to me! Anyway, this chapter is kinda dramatic and tense, just to let you all know now. But, something happens toward the end of this chapter that will _hopefully_ compensate for it. So, I'll shut up and let you read it now. Please and thank you for reviewing!

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.

* * *

When Troy awoke, he rolled over onto his side, groaning as the piercing pain shot through his body. His alarm clock read 8:37 PM. _Odd_, he thought. He didn't remember ever going to bed, even though that was where he was.

His memory of the earlier events were very vague. Jack must've knocked him out, he thought. It made logical sense, seeing as his body throbbed with every shallow breath he took.

Gingerly, he groped the floor for his phone. He remembered promising Gabriella he would call her, that much he knew. He looked forward to hearing her voice again, for he hadn't had much of a chance to talk to her that day. Plus, he needed to know what Jack told her.

_1 New Message_

Confused, he opened the message, noticing it was from her. She must not have been able to wait, he figured.

_Troy, I'm sorry I chose to do it this way, but I thought it would be easier for us both. I'm even sorrier because I can't help you anymore. Please understand that I'm still dealing with my own pain. I can't handle someone else's pain. I'm sorry but it's time we let go._

Troy was certain he was seeing things. Gabriella wouldn't do that to him, right? He reread the message five times but it never changed. Frantically, he dialed her number. It had to be a mistake, he thought. She wouldn't abandon him over the phone, would she? He knew her better than that. It had to be Jack's doings....

After several rings, he got her voice mail. With his voice panic-filled and borderline desperate, he started, "Please, please tell me you didn't send that text! Gabriella, you're the only thing keeping me alive right now! Please, don't do this to me! I-I told you I would help you through your pain! Just....please, don't leave me, not now! I---" As he was about to say three, life-changing words, the phone clicked, indicating that it was the end of his message. "No!" he cried, pounding his fist into the pillow. She wasn't supposed to leave him. She was supposed to be the one who saved him while he was falling, before he reached the ground.

Jack had to be behind it, he thought. She wouldn't have left him like that otherwise, would she? She said that she needed to talk to him earlier. Was that what she wanted to tell him? But, she also said she cared about him....Either way, his heart was no longer cracked and mending; it was shattered completely.

* * *

The next morning, Gabriella dreaded going to school. She couldn't face Troy after what she did to him. He would be angry with her, and his temper was not something to take lightly. She knew he would resort to his old ways again.

Just as she feared, he was waiting for her by her locker. Quickly, she wiped her face clean of emotion. This came natural to her, for she had had years of practice. "Troy, what do you want?" she asked, sounding annoyed, hiding her fear.

"What did Jack do that you no longer want to be my friend?" he asked her, cutting to the chase. Oddly, he didn't sound angry. He sounded sad.

"He didn't do anything," she lied smoothly. "Is it so wrong that maybe I really _don't_ want to help you?"

The expression on his face made her almost give in to him. He looked so hurt and confused by her words. However, this look was soon replaced by a cold exterior. "I never thought you were a bitch, nor was I expecting you to be a liar. Now I see that you're both."

"I'm not a bitch," she denied.

"Could've fooled me," he retorted. "See you around, Gabriella. Or not. Jack might kill me tonight. That'd be a blessing."

As he walked away, she felt a sudden coldness in the air. What had she just done? Now, he wanted to die, and he thought she didn't care. Was she the only reason he wanted to live? If that was the case, then she just took away his will to live....he would die either way, she realized. But, at least before he would've died happy....

After retrieving her books, she made her way into homeroom and walked over to Taylor, feeling the need for some company to temporarily distract her from thinking about Troy.

"Hey, Taylor," she greeted, hiding the sadness from her expression.

"Oh, hey, Gabriella," she replied. Glancing around curiously, she found Troy glaring at the back of Gabriella's head. Confused, she asked, "What'd you do to Bolton? Wasn't it just yesterday you were defending him?"

Gabriella sighed, knowing she would have to lie to everyone else as well in order for her to be successful. "You were right. He's a jerk."

"I told you so," she retorted. "There's nothing good about him. He's just a spoiled jerk."

Biting her lip, she nodded in apparent agreement. "Yeah, that's all he is."

* * *

Shoving his way through the crowded hallway, Troy mercilessly slammed student after student into the lockers in an effort to escape the school. He had to get out of there. He couldn't take the pain anymore. He never knew that a broken heart could hurt that badly. He had to get away from _her_.

"Get out of my way!" he demanded. People immediately obeyed, for most were still afraid of him. Most of them had heard the news that he was back to his old self again, and so no one put up a fight. Once out of the crowd, he sprinted toward the back doors. It was barely the middle of the school day, but he didn't care. He couldn't take another second of this place.

Suddenly, he knocked into someone else, sending the girl crashing to the ground with a thud. Never once had he felt remorse toward anyone whom he hurt, but he heard the girl whimpering. Looking down, he realized who it was. He couldn't tell if what he felt was satisfaction or regret, however.

"Watch where you're going, bitch," he demanded, walking away from her.

"Troy, don't be like this, please!" she cried, but he was gone. Sighing, she stood up, knowing he was beyond reason.

Continuing down the hallway, Troy stopped in front of the exit. What was he doing? He was letting some girl get to him. He let her break his heart, after swearing to never let anyone get that close to him. Why did he ever trust her? He thought they were alike. Maybe they were more alike than they thought. He was a bully and she was a heart-breaker. They should've been the perfect match. But, at least he didn't lie. He never pretended to care about her. She really was a bitch, he thought.

* * *

After school, Gabriella found herself headed to the science lab. She wanted to go on the roof for probably the last time. If Troy ever caught her, he would probably hit her or worse, she thought, shivering in fear at the visual she was getting. After all, he did run her over earlier and showed no sign of remorse, not that she deserved it. She hurt him, and so she deserved to feel every ounce of what he was going to do to her.

As soon as she sat down, she looked around. This place looked so beautiful when he was with her. Now, however, it seemed dull and lifeless. It was like a different place, as though everything had been flipped upside down.

She sighed miserably. Right now, she wished she was back in California with Craig. At least there she couldn't have hurt anyone. There, she was the only one who suffered for her mistakes. Here, however, one other person was suffering because of her. However, was it really a mistake? She was only looking out for him, wasn't she? Jack threatened to kill him if she didn't, and so why did it feel like a mistake?

Suddenly, the door opened and in walked the last person she wanted to see. She gulped, wishing she would become invisible. He glared at her as though she was Lucifer himself. It frightened her, but, somehow, she saw through this. She saw the grief and sorrow buried deep in his eyes. She doubted that anyone else would've seen this.

Angrily, Troy walked up to her. She had no right to be there anymore. He should've put her in her place from day one, he thought. "What the hell are you doing here?" he snapped.

"I-I was leaving," she told him, standing up fearfully. She started walking toward the door, praying he would grant her passage. It wouldn't be that easy, however.

"No," he stated, grabbing her arms forcefully.

"Don't hurt me!" she begged, remembering how terrified she was anytime Craig had grabbed her like that. _Troy was going to hurt her. He was going to hit her._

"I want answers!" he demanded. "What the hell did Jack do to make you hate me?"

"Jack did nothing but tell me the truth!" she cried. "Happy now?"

"So, now I guess you do think like him. You do think I'm a worthless piece of garbage!" he accused, his grip tightening. "Or, did _he _lie and say he wasn't abusing me?"

With tears in her eyes, she choked out the last thing she wanted to say, "You're worthless, Troy. I need to get my life stabilized, not be bothered with you." She was doing this for him, she repeated numerous times in her mind. He couldn't die because of her.

Suddenly, he let her go, his hands and arms trembling. "So, you're just going to turn on me? Just like they did?" Unable to speak or look him in the eyes, she nodded gravely. She had never seen him so upset before, and it added to her self-loathing.

"So, you couldn't say it to my face?" he snapped, his eyes full of anger. The shaking had ceased, leaving him filled with nothing but rage. He sensed that she was afraid, but he didn't care. This was the real Troy Bolton: the stone-hearted jerk. By putting up his old walls, he could numb himself temporarily, hiding the broken heart beneath the exterior. Just like he did with Jack, he couldn't show her any signs of weakness, for she would only hurt him more.

"I-I was afraid that you would be mad...." she stuttered nervously, backing into the door. She was terrified when any man got like this. She knew he would physically hurt her. She felt it in her heart. And, she knew she deserved it.

"What the hell do you think I am now! I sure as hell ain't smiling!" he shouted. "You promised you would be there! I can't believe I fell for it! I thought you were different! You're just like the rest of the bitches in this school! Hell, you probably lied about being abused! You probably don't even know the meaning of the word!"

Abruptly, she fell to her knees, sobbing. "I-I'm sorry!" she cried, her head buried in her knees. "I-I didn't think I'd hurt you that badly!"

Troy laughed humorlessly. "No one is hurt here, but you will be."

She gasped, her eyes wide in disbelief. That sounded exactly like something Craig would say before he hurt her. "N-no! Please, don't hurt me!" she begged again.

Glaring now, he forcefully grabbed her by the arm, hoisting her to a standing position. _He would hurt her to make up for the pain she caused him. He would make her suffer._

"T-Troy, no! You're better than this!" she cried, begging him to stop as he raised his right fist. _This was it_...

Just then, a long-buried memory resurfaced in his mind. It was the first time Jack, the man he looked up to at the time, slapped him. He was barely three years old. He loved Jack before and after this, even though the feelings were never mutual. He was still his role model, and even though times had changed, maybe he subconsciously was still looking up to him....

It was then that he realized it; the scared little boy he kept locked away was exactly like the scared little girl she appeared to be now. She was so vulnerable; he could easily hit her, but what good would that do either of them? He knew he would be sobbing in his room tonight if he hurt her, especially after he promised her that he would never hit her.

Suddenly, his hold on her loosened but he drew her closer to him, allowing her to sob into his chest. "Sh, Brie, it's okay, I won't hurt you," he murmured softly, using his free hand to cup her cheek. When she flinched, he didn't even think about removing it.

When she didn't respond, he started leaning toward her. Before he let her go, he had one thing left he had to do. He needed to know one last thing about her. It would be a mistake, he knew. But, he didn't care. He wasn't going to die before having this one last experience, and she was the only person he wanted, whether she wanted him or not.

For a moment, she didn't know what was going on as his lips drew closer to hers. She couldn't let this happen. She couldn't give in to him. It would only lead to his demise. But, at the same time, all she wanted was this. For just one second, couldn't she be selfish? She didn't have to kiss him back, after all. She just wanted to know what it felt like to be kissed. More importantly, what it felt like to be kissed by Troy Bolton.

When his lips touched hers, her mind went into a frenzy. It took everything she had to not return it. His lips were soft and warm, and he kissed her in a way that led her to believe that he'd had practice, yet, at the same time, it held the magic of a first kiss for both of them. Unfortunately, it only lasted a mere three seconds, for he pulled away and looked at her, his face saddened worse than before.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that," he apologized, sighing miserably. "I know the feelings I have for you aren't mutual. I've been there before, though. It's really nothing new."

Unable to speak, she kept her eyes locked on his, silently begging him to understand, to know that she did this, not for herself, for him.

"Just...when we go back to reality, don't take it personally if I treat you like scum as I do everyone else," he warned her.

"You can't just treat everyone like dirt because a girl left you!" she snapped, finally regaining her voice. "I'm sick of jerks! I've had enough of that!"

Looking wounded, he removed his hands from her and stuffed them into his pockets. "I know that, but it wasn't just some girl. It was _you_ that left me."

"There are plenty of girls out there. You'll find one that'll return your feelings someday," she assured him, although her voice sounded cold. "Don't waste your time on me."

"I won't any longer," he retorted as she watched him walk away for the third time that day.


	17. Let It Be Me

AN: I don't really have too much to say other than that we're getting very close to my personal favorite part of this story. It's not in this chapter, but if you remember the trailer well, then you might be able to figure out what'll happen relatively soon.

Anyway, thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: HSM is not mine.

* * *

That evening, Troy was unusually silent.

Without his usual protest, he did whatever chore Jack and Lucille forced him to do. He made their dinner, cleaned the dishes, took out the trash and anything else they could think of. He had skipped out on dinner, for he lost his appetite the night before.

All evening he tried to keep himself busy. For once, because of his docile behavior, Jack nor Lucille bothered him. They didn't understand how he'd gone from "lazy" and "irresponsible" to a stereotypical house-maid in less than one day. However, they were glad when he started doing extra chores.

He was doing this to keep his mind off of _her_, but every time he reminded himself of this, he thought of _her_. Kissing her had been the biggest mistake of his life, for it only left him aching and yearning for more. However, he definitely knew she didn't feel the same way about him, but why did he waste his first kiss on her? What made her so special now that he would do something that stupid? Oh, that's right, he thought. He fell for her lies. In fact, he was _still_ falling for her....

Sighing, he trudged upstairs to his room, locking the door behind him. For once, he didn't feel much physical pain. He hadn't given them a reason to hurt him tonight. It felt strange to not be punished over something or other. He wondered what Jack and Lucille thought about his actions, or lack thereof. Were they confused? Astonished, maybe? Or, maybe they just hadn't noticed. He bet on option three.

"Troy!" Jack's booming voice bellowed through the door.

Groaning, he replied, "What did I do now?"

"Unlock the damn door!" He knew this was coming, but he prayed regardless that he could avoid this. What did it truly matter, though? He was back to having no real friends, not that he had any in the first place, seeing as how Gabriella was using him for reasons he still didn't know of. At least now he could return to wishing he was dead. He was better off that way, he thought.

Hesitantly, he unlocked the door and opened it, meeting Jack's furious glare. "What did I do?" he asked, trying to sound annoyed but he saw straight through his feeble attempt.

Without a word, Jack struck him across the face, sending him reeling backwards. The pain, shockingly, was a relief, for it took his mind momentarily off of his broken heart. "That's it! Keep it up!" he coaxed his father. "Beat me until I'm dead!"

Confused, he paused for a moment before smirking, for he knew what happened, "What? Were you not putting out enough so the slut left you?"

Angrily, he stood up, his fists tightly clenched. Even though she hated him, he couldn't help but to still care about her. "How many times do I have to tell you that she's not a slut! She's a _woman_! Although, I see how you could confuse the two. I mean...your wife....your mistresses....need I say more?"

"You need to watch it!" he warned, punching him in the face. It was then that he got a whiff of Jack's breath. He had been drinking, which was nothing new. "I knew your little personality switch wouldn't last. But, I can fix that."

Troy rolled his eyes. "What this time? The belt, a knife, what? I've seen it all and more. Or have you got more creative and chose a gun?"

"More creative," he said, smirking as he kicked him in the groin. Immediately, Troy doubled over in pain, groaning as the man he reluctantly called his father continued the assault, kicking him in various places, until, finally, striking him in the head, knocking him out cold.

* * *

When Rachel arrived home she instantly worried when she found the house empty. Normally, Gabriella was downstairs reading a book or doing homework, but, today, there was no one, and the front door had been locked. Her car was in the driveway, however. Her niece couldn't have been far, she assured herself.

Sure enough, she found the attic door shut. As she drew closer she could hear the muffled sobs coming through the door. Immediately, her motherly instincts kicked in, for she knew all about the teenage drama from her daughter who was away at college.

Quietly so as not to startle her, she opened the door and walked to her side. Gabriella lie face down, her head buried in her hands and pillows, crying, just as she suspected.

"Oh, honey," Rachel soothed, rubbing the back of the young girl's head. As though she had just realized her aunt's presence, she sat up and threw her arms around her. It was like being with her mother again, especially because the two looked alike. In that moment, however, they were interchangeable. "Tell me what happened," she pressed, continuing to stroke her hair.

An internal battle raged on inside of her as she debated whether or not to tell her the truth. After all, Rachel didn't know Troy. She could explain the problem without telling her who he was, hopefully. Maybe she would know what to do....

"You can't tell anyone what I'm going to say," she warned once she had calmed down.

"Your secret is safe with me," Rachel assured her.

"I-I met a guy," she started, sniffling. "H-he and I have a lot in common. His parents are...abusing him." Oddly, admitting that he was being abused was much easier to admit to herself than it was to admit to anyone else.

"Oh, dear, I'm so sorry," Rachel said, trying to keep the shock and disgust from her voice.

"That's not even the worst part!"she sobbed. "His dad knows I'm friends with him! When he wasn't around, his dad threatened me to leave him or else he would kill him, and so I left him! He was so hurt! I had to lie! I had to hurt him even more to get him to leave me alone!"

Carefully, Rachel held her tighter, knowing to be very cautious due to Gabriella's past. "It's all right, it's okay. Just tell your friend the truth. He'll understand."

"I-I'm afraid he'll come up with some zany plan to meet in secret, though!" she exclaimed. "It'll backfire, I know it will!"

"Gabriella," she started, cupping her chin in her hand. "Would you rather him die thinking that no one cares about him or die knowing that one person cares? In the end, that's what it comes down to. If you care about him, then tell him the truth."

"H-he told me he wants nothing more to do with me," she pointed out.

"Do you honestly believe him?" Rachel questioned.

"I guess not," Gabriella answered, feeling slightly relieved. After all, Troy _did_ appear to be the type who would disguise hurt feelings with a cold exterior. Most men she knew were like that. Her own father was that way....

"Try talking to him when his defense is down," she suggested, snapping her out of her thoughts before she could dwell on her father. "Or, weaken his defenses, first."

"But, how?" she asked.

Looking deep in thought, Rachel smiled slightly before answering. "We girls have our ways. It sounds to me that you both kind of like each other. Maybe you should hug him....or kiss him, if it's safe..." Rachel laughed at the thought. "I'm kidding, of course."

A slight shiver of excitement tingled down her spine at the thought of kissing Troy. He'd already kissed her, and she couldn't deny that there was a desperate need and constant yearning to feel the magic again, as well as to return it. But, in the situation he was in, she knew that a physical relationship was the last thing he needed.

"That....might not be a wise decision. The last bit at least," she responded. "I don't want anything but friendship from him right now. I like him...like that, but now isn't a good time."

Rachel nodded. "Yeah, you're right. Back in California, didn't you have friends?"

She shook her head. "I had Alexis, but that was it."

"Does your friend have anyone else?" she asked.

Again, she shook her head. "No one that he really considers his friend."

"Poor boy. It must've been hard going for so long thinking that no one cared. It's a wonder it hasn't driven him to suicide."

"He's strong," she stated confidently, not wanting to think about Troy ever killing himself. But, just how much more could one soul take? Like herself, he had a fragile heart. Any little thing could shatter it completely....

* * *

The next morning, Troy trudged through the doors of East High, his body aching all over. It was a warmer day than usually, but he wore baggy jeans and a long-sleeved navy blue shirt, anyway. If they knew he wouldn't murder them, other students in t-shirts and even shorts would've commented on his choice of attire.

As he walked, every bone in his body seemed to ache. The injuries he woke up with were some of the worst he'd received recently, but he was forced to go to school regardless. Jack found his phone and read Gabriella's message, and so, for double punishment, he forced him to go to school and be around _her._

Going straight to his locker, he didn't notice the tiny brunette following him. Suppressing a sigh, he grabbed his books, only turning around upon hearing the voice.

"Troy, I need to talk to you. Right now." Turning, he found the last person he wanted to see.

"Are you here to remind me of how worthless I am?" he accused her.

"I'm here to tell you the truth," she stated, taking a deep breath. "Please, follow me."

"Why?" he questioned, though based on the look in his eyes, she knew that he was asking about more than just following her.

When no one was too close, she stood on her tip toes and whispered quietly in his ear, "Your dad threatened me the other day. He said he would kill you if I didn't stop talking to you."

Eyes opened wide in shock, his cold facade deteriorated instantly. Maybe she was telling the truth, he thought. But, what if she wasn't? What if this was a trap? "I don't think I can trust you," he told her finally, his expression guarded.

Gingerly, Gabriella raised her right hand, and in a slow, deliberate motion, she placed it on his shoulder. "I know I said some very mean things, but it was for your own good. I shouldn't be talking to you now, but I wanted you to know the truth, and that I do care about you. I care much more than you can imagine."

"No one cares," he retorted, adverting his gaze to the floor.

"Troy, look at me," she said, lifting his chin. "I know what it feels like to think the world is out to get you, but you can't shut the ones who are trying to love you out. You've got to let me in so I can care for you. It's insane to go through life alone, especially in your situation."

"I have for the last seventeen years," he replied, sighing as he ran his hand through his shaggy, brown hair. The hallway was almost empty at this point, signifying that they were _almost_ alone. "This is the part where I should be walking away...after saying I don't need you..."

"Troy." Turning, both of them gasped in unison. Without thinking, Troy grabbed Gabriella's hand from his shoulder but didn't release it. Instead, he gripped it tightly, as though he were holding on for dear life. If what she said turned out to be true, then he realized he was as good as dead.

"Father," he greeted through gritted teeth. As Jack looked at Gabriella, Troy's rage grew upon seeing the maniacal look in his eyes. "Don't you have a job to be doing?"

Jack sighed dramatically. "I suppose so...just thought I'd check on you kids," he laughed as though someone had just told a joke. "It was weird, Gabriella. Last night he moped around like he was already _dead_."

Upon hearing the warning in his voice, Troy felt her tense beside him. _She wasn't lying after all, _he thought. She really was just trying to protect him. A bizarre warming sensation flooded through his entire body on that note.

"I'm sorry, I have to go," she said, pulling her hand from his grip. Just like that, she walked away. As though he could read her mind, he knew automatically what was wrong with her. He glared as Jack approached him even closer.

"Stop threatening Gabriella," he demanded, glaring venomously at Jack. "If you're going to threaten anyone then let it be me."


	18. Destined to Save You

AN: Not really anything to say, other than what I always say, which is thanks for the reviews.

Disclaimer: HSM is not mine.

* * *

During lunch, Gabriella grabbed her tray of food and sat down at her usual table beside Taylor. Looking up, Taylor started speaking to her, "I saw you with Coach Bolton and Troy this morning. What happened?"

"You saw that?" Gabriella asked, alarmed. "Did you hear us?"

"No, not really," she said.

Relieved, she started, "Well, his dad was just asking him something. That's all."

"Really? Troy looked pretty mad," Taylor pointed out.

"And that's a switch?" Gabriella questioned.

"True," she agreed.

Taking a bite from her sandwich as the conversation died down, Gabriella thought back on what happened that morning. She hadn't spoken to Troy ever since the earlier incident, but she was afraid. Jack caught them speaking to each other already, and so what would be his fate? She wanted nothing more than to protect him, but no matter what she did she felt like she was hurting him. She hurt him by staying, for Jack would kill him. She hurt him by leaving because she broke his heart. Either way, she lost and Troy lost.

"Hey." Turning at the sound of his voice, Gabriella found Troy kneeling behind her seat.

"Hi," she greeted meekly, suppressing her previous thoughts. "What's up?"

"I really need to talk to you...alone. Now," he whispered urgently, continuing in an even lower whisper, "Forget my dad, forget what he said. I just need you to come with me."

Hesitantly, she nodded. "Okay." Standing up, she turned to her table of friends who watched them in surprised silence. "I gotta go. Bye, guys."

Leading her out of the cafeteria, Troy casually slipped his hand in hers, letting her know, in his own way, that everything would be okay. Gabriella didn't understand it; after everything she said to him, after every lie, and every amount of pain she caused him, he was still holding her hand as though he felt compassion for her. Didn't he care that she hurt him? Did that mean he believed her? Either way, why did he forgive her?

As they made their way up the steps to the roof, Troy stopped once they reached their destination and turned to her. "I'm sorry, Gabriella," he said, his blue eyes suddenly dark with despair. "I didn't fully comprehend that he would stoop that low, nor did I realize that you cared that much."

"Well, I do," she confirmed. "But, it's me who should be sorry. I shouldn't have lied to you."

"It's okay. You did it to protect me. I probably would've done the same in your position," he assured her. "If it was your life in danger."

Gulping, she asked the question she feared the most, "Is he really going to kill you now?"

Troy shrugged. "Probably." Realizing that Gabriella was on the verge of tears, he quickly continued, "I won't die, Brie. At least not by his hands."

"You can't live like this anymore!" she cried, silent tears falling from her eyes that she didn't care to wipe away. "It's not fair! You shouldn't be getting hurt!" Gabriella tensed as a soft but firm pair of arms wrapped around her. It was comforting to be held by him, and she suddenly felt calm, even though her life was really a mess.

"It's okay," he murmured, kissing her forehead. "I'll be okay."

Shaking her head, she protested, "You can't stay here. You need to leave. You have to--"

"It's not that easy," he interrupted. "They'll find me and kill me for sure."

"We'll leave now," she pressed. "I'll go with you, anywhere, as long as you're safe."

"No," he stated firmly, his voice rising in anger. "I can't run away with you! I won't risk your life for the sake of my freedom!"

"Forget my life!" she argued. "Troy, my little sister accidentally died for my freedom! Intentionally or not, she's my angel, and in her honor, I plan to do whatever it takes to save you."

Running his hands through his hair, he spoke, "I can't let you do that. I'm not worth it."

With deliberate slowness, she touched his cheek. "Have you ever thought that maybe I was sent to Albuquerque because I was destined to save you?"

Sighing, he realized it was pointless to argue with her. Although, he refused to give in to her demands. "I don't care what you were sent here to do. I won't let you do anything to help me if it means risking your life."

"You can't control what I do," she stated stubbornly. "I had enough of that from my dad."

"I know that," he agreed. "But, you also can't control what _I_ do."

"I just don't want you to have to suffer anymore. Is that so wrong?" she questioned.

"Just don't...worry about me," he told her, taking a deep breath before finally releasing her. "I'd better go. Jack wanted us to be at practice before lunch ends."

Before Gabriella could speak again, Troy sprinted back inside the school. Heavy-hearted, she grabbed her bag and followed him, although her destination was back to the cafeteria. She definitely wasn't in the mood for eating, but she needed her other friends to take her mind away from Troy, which, as she presumed, deemed to be impossible.

* * *

As Troy predicted, when he arrived at the gym, he was alone. There was no "early" practice for the team, as he had told Gabriella. He was too overwhelmed by her discussion topic of choice. He needed an excuse to regroup, and the gym was perfect for him to do so.

Naturally, he ran to the opposite side of the gym and stepped inside the equipment room. Grabbing a basketball, he dribbled back to the foul line. For a moment, he just dribbled, trying his best to clear his mind and focus solely on the ball in his hands. As soon as he thought it was safe, he took the opportunity to shoot. As he expected, it was a perfect shot.

He continued this a few more times from several different angles. After a few minutes, he had become so consumed in what he was doing that he didn't hear the gym door open.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jack's booming voice caught Troy by surprise in mid-throw, causing him to completely miss the target. "That was pathetic! I've seen ten-year-old girls play better than you can!"

"Then, why the hell am I on this team?" he questioned. "And, why the hell am I the captain?"

"You're on this team because I'm the coach," he replied through gritted teeth, now standing a foot away from him. "If it were any other coach you would've never made it."

"Like I'd care," he retorted, popping the ball to the far side of the gym. "I don't want this, anyway."

Roughly, Jack grabbed him by the shirt collar, his other hand clenched in a trembling fist as he yanked him closer, his face mere inches away. "You better want it, because if you don't get that scholarship, your life will be completely miserable."

"As if it's not already?" he snapped, shoving him away. "You're going to kill me now, anyway. I'm talking to Gabriella again, and nothing you do to threaten me or her is going to stop me."

"So, you're saying that, if I threaten you with _her_ life, you'd still talk to her?" Jack challenged.

Troy hesitated to answer, although his expression appeared frightened. He never cared about what happened to himself, but if Jack did anything to Gabriella....He couldn't even bring himself to think any further. "You can't threaten her life!" he claimed, his fear replaced with anger and his newfound protective instincts.

"No, but you are," he said with a smirk.

Shaking his head violently as his hands clenched tightly into fists, he refused to take this anymore. He wouldn't let anything jeopardize Gabriella's life, and anything that did would suffer.

Without thinking, he punched his father in the face, striking his left eye. On impact, Jack staggered to the floor, clutching where his son struck him. For the briefest moment, he was stunned. Troy had a tendency to hit and kick in self-defense, but never once had he lashed out like this. It angered him, but at the same time, it amused him. He knew better than anyone that's Troy love for Gabriella would be his downfall.

"That girl will get you in trouble," he warned. "What you just did was the biggest mistake of your life."

* * *

Rain poured hard and loud against the roof of Gabriella's home. She absolutely hated rain, especially when she was alone. It reminded her too much of crying, as though God himself was crying a billion tears at once. She was tired of crying, but she knew that she wouldn't get over anything going on in her life too easily.

Sighing, she put the finishing touches on her calculus homework and went downstairs to do the laundry. She had a bad feeling that something was about to happen or had already happened without her knowledge. Troy was probably getting beaten while she was walking around thinking of what to do. She felt bad that she couldn't be there with him, protecting him somehow, but there was nothing she could do.

After placing a load of clothes in the washer, Gabriella headed to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water. Just as she was about to take a sip, she noticed a figure walking up the driveway. She couldn't make out who the person was, but she felt as though she already knew.

Walking toward the front door, she realized that her suspicions were correct. Suddenly, Troy collapsed. Gasping, she jolted through the door, not caring to put on a jacket, and sprinted to his side. "Troy! Troy!" she cried, trying to shake him. He looked awful; his lips were bleeding, his right eye was black and blue, his hair looked a mess, and his shirt was torn, revealing slash markings across his skin.

"Gabriella," he whispered, his body shaking with his voice as she helped him sit up.

"C'mon, let me get you inside," she told him. "Can you stand up?"

With her assistance, Troy made it to his feet. Gabriella half-carried him inside and helped him to her room where he collapsed on her bed.

"That's it, Troy, just rest," she soothed. "I'll get whatever you need."

"No," he said, suddenly alarmed, although his voice was still hoarse. "They're coming to get me. Please, just stay with me."

Sighing in defeat, she nodded. "At least let me lock the door."

"Thank you," he told her as she walked out of the attic.

Groaning, Troy rolled over in the bed so he was laying on his back, hoping not to mess up her bed too much. Closing his eyes, he thought back on what happened that led him to there. He had gone home and immediately Jack gave him his punishment for what he did earlier. Most of it was becoming a blur, but he remembered being struck by his belt and being kicked and punched over and over again. Just as Jack was going to add more to the torture, he made his escape through the back door. He didn't know if he was being followed or not, but he figured he knew he was there. It was the only place he could hide.

Within moments, Gabriella was at his side again with a First Aid kit. Sitting on the floor beside him, she said, "Take off your shirt. I'm sure it's not just your face that's scathed."

Using his arms to try to sit up, he found that he couldn't take it off and sit up at the same time. Silently, she unbuttoned his shirt and slid it down his arms. Tears fell from her eyes as she looked at his battered chest. It reminded her too much of what she went through. She felt she knew exactly what he was feeling.

"Troy, I...can't believe this," she whimpered, unable to suppress her tears.

"I can," he replied, gently touching her cheek. "I'm sorry. I probably shouldn't have come here."

"No, no, I'm glad you came here," she disagreed. "I'll help you, and I can hide you from my aunt and uncle. Troy, you should get out of here. You have to leave town."

"I know," he hesitently agreed.

"What are you going to do?" she asked him, gently placing an ice pack on his stomach, patting his shoulder when he winced.

Sighing, he stated, "I have to run."


	19. Reason to Live

AN: Here's chapter 18! Thanks for reviewing!

Disclaimer: HSM is not mine.

* * *

"So, we're going to run away after all," Gabriella concluded.

"No, _we_ are not going anywhere," Troy corrected. "_I_'m going it alone. I just wanted a chance to tell you goodbye."

"You can't go anywhere alone. You don't even have a car!" she pointed out. "We'll take my car. We can get a motel room or camp out in it."

"It's too risky. If we both go, then we're more likely to get caught," he argued. Deep down, he knew he wanted her to go with him, but he remained unwilling to risk her life in the process.

Ferociously, she shook her head. "I'm going whether you want me to or not. You need help, and I'm willing."

"You're really willing to risk your life to save a guy you met less than a month ago?" he questioned. He really didn't want to argue with her anymore. He knew she would win regardless.

"Our..._friendship_," she started loosely. "Is timeless because, like I told you before, I feel like I've known you for my entire life. You've already become a part of me."

Smiling slightly, she knew he was giving him. "You're stubborn. Sometimes, though, you're too stubborn for your own good."

"No, I'm just willing to fight the good battle," she told him, dressing the cuts doting his torso. "Never forget that I'm on your side."

"That's why I'm here," he replied, unable to stop himself from grinning as her hand brushed against his bare chest. Her touch was amazingly gentle, and, for a moment, all of his pain went away. "I knew I could come to you and you wouldn't give my plan away."

"Of course I wouldn't," she confirmed. "Your secret is safe with me, but, please, let me go with you. I promise I'll get you out of here. We'll go to Utah, Colorado, Arizona, heck, even Alaska if you prefer! Just as long as we're out of here."

Shaking his head, he said, "You're something, you know?"

Laughing, she replied, "Maybe we should just drive. It really doesn't matter where we end up."

Gingerly sliding his shirt back on, he agreed, "Sounds good to me."

Suddenly, the front door opened, indicating that someone was home. Instinctively, Gabriella jumped up. "That's probably my aunt! Don't move or make a sound! I'll go down there and make sure she doesn't come up."

Without another word, Gabriella fled the room, closing the door behind her. Calming her racing heart, she greeted her aunt on the bottom step, "Hi, Rachel. How was your day?"

"Mine was good, thanks. How was school? Did you smooth everything out with your friend?" she asked.

"Yeah, we're on great terms now," she replied, rubbing the back of her neck nervously. "Um, I have a lot of homework, so I might not be down much tonight...Also, I did a load of laundy."

"That's fine, thank you," Rachel replied, understanding. "I'll bring your dinner up when it's ready, if you want."

"That'd be great, thanks," she said, making her way back up the stairs. Once she reached the attic, she immediately closed the door behind her, finding Troy in the same position in which she left him.

"So, how are we going to pull this off?" he asked as she sat down on the floor beside him.

"Rachel probably won't disturb us unless it's a dire emergency or to give me _our _dinner," she reported.

"I just don't want to get you in any trouble," he told her. "And, what do you mean _our_ dinner?"

"It's all under control," she assured him. "And, you don't expect me to not feed you, do you? Heck, you should eat it all."

"I don't want to impoose," he stated. "The last thing I need is to overstay my welcome here."

Placing her hand firmly on his, she said, "You're _always_ welcome here."

* * *

A few hours passed with only one interruption. When Rachel brought them Gabriella's dinner, Gabriella met her outside the room. Never once had she seen Troy. They were beginning to believe that they might have been able to get through the night after all. However, they had false hope.

The doorbell rang at exactly seven PM. Confused as to who would come to visit at this hour, Mike stood to answer it, finding the last person he expected to be standing there.

"Good evening, Mr. Garcia," Jack Bolton, whom he recognized as Coach Bolton, greeted.

Even more confused, Mike asked, "What brings you here, Mr. Bolton?"

Jack sighed dramatically, his eyes full of _overwhelmed_ emotions. "My son, Troy Bolton. I can't find him. Is he here?"

"You must be mistaken. Why would your son be here?" Mike questioned as Rachel approached the two men.

Jack appeared rather surprised by this. "He's been sneaking out to come here to be with your niece, Gabriella. You mean she never told you?"

For a moment, Rachel looked alarmed, but the surprise immediately passed as she put two and two together. _This must be the boy Gabriella was talking about_, she thought. Sternly, she interjected, "I'm afraid you're mistaken, Mr. Bolton. But, if we see him, we'll let you know. Goodnight."

Without giving him a chance to speak, Rachel closed the door and locked it. Turning to her husband who was utterly perplexed, she said, "Everything's fine. I'm just going to check on Gabriella."

Once upstairs, Rachel opened the door without knocking, seeing exactly what she suspected. There was Gabriella sitting in her computer desk chair next to the bed in which sat a battered-looking teenage boy. They appeared to be in the middle of a conversation, but they stopped like two deer caught in the headlights upon seeing her.

"R-Rachel, I can explain, I--"

"Gabriella, it's okay," she said quietly, closing the door quietly behind her. Turning to the boy who still appeared deathly afraid, she spoke, "You must be Troy. Am I right?" Numbly, he nodded. "Your Dad was looking for you."

"Oh, please tell me you didn't tell him--" Gabriella started.

"Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me," Rachel assured them. "So, this is the boy you told me about yesterday I presume."

"Uh...yeah," she answered, biting her bottom lip as Troy glanced at her, his face rigid.

"Don't be mad at her. She was overwhelmed. She needed to tell someone," Rachel told him. "I'm the one her mother came to four years ago after escaping her husband. I never told anyone what happened."

"Not even me," Gabriella muttered.

Sighing, Rachel shook her head. "I know. I don't know what I was thinking. I honestly thought that you kids would make it okay. In fact, your mom even told me that you and Ally were okay, and that's why she wasn't that worried."

Troy appeared just as surprised as Gabriella was. But, her shock soon turned to anger. "I told her that he was abusing me! She told me she'd get us! I've waited four years! And, because of her, Alexis is dead!"

"Brie, come here," Troy murmured, embracing her. Without protest, she allowed him to slide her into his lap as he ignored the pain it caused him. Turning to face him, she buried her head in the crock of his neck.

Rachel smiled warmly upon seeing their affectionate display. It was an innocent relationship, she thought. He didn't even look like he wanted to kiss her or touch her in any way other than to hold her. Yet, at the same time, they clung to each other as though they'd been through Hell and back together. Individually, they were put through Hell, she thought. Then, they found each other, which, in the end, made it worth while in her opinion.

"They both killed her, Troy," Gabriella said, her voice muffled. Troy felt his shirt getting wet and tear-stained, but he didn't mind. He simply rested one hand on the back of her head, holding her with the other.

"I know," he soothed. He felt the urge to hurt the two people who caused her such pain and grief. He hated her parents as much as he hated his own, even though he had never met them, nor did he want to meet them.

"Do you have her taken care of, Troy?" Rachel asked him, although she already knew the answer.

"Yeah," he answered, never taking his eyes off of the girl in his arms.

"Okay. I'll go, then," she told them. "Oh, and, Troy, are you going home tonight? You know you don't have to."

"I should," he stated, his voice suddenly wary. "The longer I stay here, the more at risk you guys are."

"N-no! Stay!" Gabriella pleaded. "Please! What if...What if I never see you again?"

Taking a deep breath, he said, "That would just mean that you would have two guardian angels watching over you."

"Troy, maybe that's not such a good idea," Rachel stated on her niece's behalf. "You need to call the police. You have all the proof they need."

"I wish I could, but I don't want them to take me away from Albuquerque," he told her, looking down at Gabriella affectionately. "I have a reason to want to live now, and they would take that away from me. I'd rather die than be away from Gabriella."

Rachel sighed, knowing there was no use in arguing with a teenager "in love". "Okay, but just know that you're welcome to stay with us if you need to. I'm sure my husband wouldn't mind."

"Thank you, but I've intruded enough. I mean, I'll have to go home sooner or later, anyway," he said, placing Gabriella next to him. She whimpered in protest from the lack of contact, but he kept his arms around her.

Knowing there was no use in arguing, she decided to take her leave, "Well, all right. By the way, it was nice meeting you, Troy."

"Nice meeting you, too," he replied as she left, closing the door behind her. Once she was gone, he turned his attention to Gabriella. "Gabriella, why did you--"

"I was scared, okay?" she interrupted. "I didn't know what I should've done as far as your dad's threat, and so I told her! If not for her, you probably wouldn't be here right now. But, she won't tell anyone. Of that I am one hundred percent positive."

Reluctantly letting her go, he started to get up, "I guess I should be going."

"You don't have to go!" she told him, grasping his hand. "Please! I don't want to lose you!"

Silently, he leaned forward and captured her lips with his. Instantly, her eyes fluttered closed as she returned the kiss. However, just like their last kiss, it ended much too soon.

"You're the only girl I _ever_ wanted to do that with. Remember that, if I don't make it," he told her, releasing her hand.

"You're the only guy I've ever opened up to," she started, hesitantly. "If something happens, I don't think I'll ever be able to open up to anyone ever again."

Pressing his lips to her forehead, he spoke, "You'll be fine. You're pretty, sweet and caring. Any guy would love you."

Gabriella was about to say something more, but as soon as she opened her mouth, he was gone.

Walking through the house, Troy heard two voices from the living room. One voice he recognized as Rachel. The other he didn't know but figured the man was Gabriella's uncle. The two were speaking in hushed whispers, but Troy could tell the two were arguing.

"She's not sneaking around with the coach's son! Yes, he's here, but when I walked in they were discussing something or other, not having sex! They weren't even touching!" Rachel explained to her husband.

"That's probably because they were done!" Mike argued. Involuntarily, Troy winced. He hated seeing adults arguing, for it reminded him too much of his parents.

"He's hurt! He came here to escape whatever it was! If you don't believe me, then look for yourself." Suddenly, both Mike and Rachel were staring at him. Mike appeared surprised, but Troy still felt slightly afraid.

"I-I'm sorry," he stammered. "I was just on my way out. I won't come here anymore."

"Nonsense, you're always welcome here," Rachel insisted.

"No, it's fine. Thank you, though," he replied, reluctantly turning to Mike. "And, also, I'm sorry if we gave you the wrong idea. I never even thought of Gabriella once...in _that_ way. I have much more things to worry about than my lack of a sex life."

"See? I told you so," Rachel told Mike.

Staring him down, Mike looked him directly in the eyes. "Because Gabriella is my neice and not my daughter, I'll let it go this time. But, next time you're here we better know."

Sighing in relief, Troy agreed, "Of course. It'll never happen again. Anyway, I should be leaving."

From the top of the stairs, Gabriella watched the scene unfold, biting back laughter. Her uncle, she knew, was a gentleman who would probably never hurt anyone, but seeing him intimidate the Troy Bolton was pretty hysterical. Of course, she knew not to laugh because Troy, as was she, was easily intimidated by any man after allhe had been through.

Not making a sound, she watched as he walked out the door and out of sight. But, for a moment, he turned in her direction, and there was a look in his eyes that told her that he was terrified of what awaited him at home.


	20. Caught

Disclaimer: HSM is not mine.

* * *

As Gabriella watched Troy walk away, a pang of guilt shot through her stomach. Why was she watching him leave? Why was she allowing him to go home to, possibly, his death? She had to stop him, no matter what he said she wasn't going to let him go home tonight, or at least not alone.

"Troy, wait!" she called, jolting down the stairs. He stopped in the doorway and turned around. "Let me drive you home," she insisted.

"Yeah, Gabriella will drive you. It is pretty late," Rachel pointed out. "You can barely see two feet in front of you."

Troy sighed, knowing that they both had a point. "Okay," he reluctantly agreed.

Smiling triumphantly, Gabriella grabbed her purse and headed outside after him. Getting inside the car, he glanced around at what he could see of the interior. It definitely wasn't a new car, but it wasn't exactly old, either. He guessed it was roughly eight to ten years old.

"So, did your dad buy you this car?" he asked her as she started the engine.

"No," she answered. "My grandma, my mom's mom, died when I was almost sixteen and she left me the car. It was in her will or else my dad would've never let me have it. But, because I have a car and my license, I was stuck doing all the grocery shopping, and my dad always expected me to get home earlier than if I rode the bus, forgetting that every other day I was tutoring a freshman in math." Frowning, she started wondering how the younger boy was doing. "I wonder how he's doing now. I hope he found another tutor and is still passing, at least somewhat."

Troy couldn't prevent himself from laughing. "Let me get this straight. You're abusive father is in prison for murder and aggravated assault, yet you're worried about whether a freshman is passing math?"

"I can't help it that I care about people," she stated. "Now, which way?"

"Turn right," he directed.

"Are you sure you want to go home?" she asked him.

"What choice do I have?" he questioned.

"Right now we can make our getaway," she told him. "In my purse I have two-hundred dollars. That's enough for us to get food and gas for a while, and buy some new clothes."

"But, your aunt and uncle know you're with me," he pointed out.

"But, by the time they realize I'm not coming home we'll be far away from here," she assured him.

"I don't care! I have to go home tonight," he argued. Didn't she see it? They couldn't leave tonight. It was too risky. "We'll arrange something some other time, but tonight is not the right time!"

"Earlier you were ready to leave at any moment," she pointed out, tears glistening in her eyes. She didn't like it when he yelled. It brought back too many bad memories. "Why did you change your mind?"

"I wasn't thinking, that's why!" he answered. "We're not ready! At least, I'm not!"

"What preparations do we really need, Troy?" she questioned. "All we need is each other above anything else."

"We need a hell of a lot more than that!" he snapped. "How about a map? Fake Ids? Disguises? Money? Food? "God,Gabriella! you have a brain, why aren't you using it? You can't seriously be so ignorant and dumb enough to believe that we can get by with just ourselves."

Upon hearing the one, lone sob emitted from her lips, Troy instantly regretted his last statement. He knew she wasn't dumb; in fact, she was the polar opposite of the word. It was him that was acting stupid.

"Brie, I--"

"I get it, Troy!" she interrupted, hurt evident in her voice. "I must be the stupidest person you've ever met, seeing as I'm the only one trying to save you!"

"No, Gabriella, you're not at all stupid. I'm the stupid one," he corrected her. "I'm extremely sorry I said that. I don't mean it at all. I didn't _want_ to say that."

Gabriella sniffled, keeping her eyes locked on the road before them. Without looking up, she spoke, "Just give me the rest of the directions."

* * *

Once they pulled up to his house, Troy lingered in the passenger seat momentarily. Gabriella hadn't spoken a word to him ever since telling him to give her the remaining directions, and he was too afraid to speak to her other than to direct her in the right path. He knew it was irrational to think this way, but what if she never wanted to see him again? Quite frankly, he wouldn't blame her if she didn't.

"Thank you, Brie," he finally spoke, placing a soft kiss on her cheek. She still didn't look at him. Instead, she continued to glare at his driveway, mumbling a barely audible "mm hm" in response.

"Well, goodnight," he continued. "If...something happens tonight, either to me or us, like you decide to never speak to me again, I just want you to know one more secret I've been hiding from you."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, king it apparent that she wasn't listening, but she finally spoke, "You're good at that."

"Well, this one should've been obvious all along," he told her. "Gabriella, you are the most amazing person I've ever met. The sound of your voice and the warmth of your smile make me want to stay alive. You are the one ray of sunlight in my dark universe. You're the one rose in a garden of thorns. You provide me with hope and courage. You're the only reason I want to live. This, however, I would've told you any day. The real secret is...I love you."

Gabriella remained silent, only now for another reason. Her eyes were now wide open in shock. She tried to say something, anything, but it was too late. He fled the car and was already at the front door by the time she was able to think coherently. She couldn't recall a time when a man had ever told her that he loved her. Even when she was younger before the abuse started Craig never said it to her. Even though he upset her, hearing the words coming from Troy's mouth made her forget the previous incident altogether.

Pulling out of the driveway, Gabriella started back the way she came, feeling guilty for leaving him there. What if that was the last time she saw him? What if something worse than being beaten happened to him? What if he _died_?

Gabriella shook her head, trying to clear the tears from her eyes. She refused to leave him there alone. There had to be something she could do, she just knew it.

Looking out the window, she noticed a deserted convenience store roughly five minutes from his home. It was obviously that it was closed, for the lights were off. _Perfect_, she thought, pulling into the parking lot. This way, she figured that at least her car would be safe from view. She didn't know what she would do if her car was discovered in the Boltons' driveway. That would mean trouble for both of them.

* * *

Opening the front door, Troy was greeted by the sight he expected. Lucille was standing at the far end of the room, hands on her hips. Jack was sitting in his navy-blue recliner, glaring daggers at him. If looks could kill, they would've both killed him on the spot.

"Just where the hell were you?" Jack shouted, standing to meet him.

"I wasn't here," Troy retorted, closing his eyes just before his hand could make contact with his face. He staggered back into the door but didn't fall. Tonight, he expected to receive one of the worst beatings of his life. As he had when he and Gabriella were having problems before, he was anticipating it. He hurt her again, and so he felt he needed to be punished for his words.

"Don't you talk to him like that!" Lucille bellowed. "He asked you a question! Answer it properly!"

"You were with that girl! That's exactly where you were!" Jack accused. "You two were probably having sex when I got there! If you get her pregnant, I swear to God I will _kill_ you!"

"Just like your father told you when you got the whore I'm stuck with for a mother pregnant?" Troy snapped. "But, I see you're still standing!"

"Well, at least I didn't sleep with some Latina whore!" Jack shouted, punching him in the face once more, catching his eye this time, knowing it would turn black and blue.

"Neither did I!" Troy denied. "But, you don't know _what_ you're sleeping with when you're drunk. Hell, some of them have even come onto me before once they were done with you."

"You're nothing!" he spat angrily.

"That may be so," he replied coolly. "But, unlike you, I'm not stupid! At least Gabriella cares about people, unlike the bitch you married!"

Jack shoved Troy back against the wall, his hands clenching his neck, choking him. His face started draining of color as he gagged, struggling for air. He tried to push him off, but it was no use. He was losing power. He was losing control.

"Don't you ever talk about me like that!" Lucille yelled, slapping him across the face. Her hand wasn't as strong as Jack's, but it still left a sting. His vision started blurring, but he felt something strike him below the belt. That was when he blacked out.

* * *

When Gabriella arrived back at the Boltons', she peered through the front window, careful as to not be seen. The only person she saw, however, was a woman, fairly young, roughly around thirty-six by her estimation. _That's Troy's mom_, she realized, her thoughts taking on a bitter edge. She, like Jack, was hurting him. They made Troy feel worthless when he was everything but that to her. This woman made him regret his own existence. She had to fix the mess they caused. No matter what, she would make Troy feel the way he should've felt all along: _loved_.

Within moments, she watched as Jack came down the steps, alone, not that she expected any differently. Troy must've been upstairs, she thought, unknowingly walking around the back of the house. She had to get to him. She had to make sure that he was okay, that he was even still alive. His room, she soon realized, was nearly impossible to climb to, however. There had to be another way, she knew, looking around. Finally, her gaze fell upon the ladder propped against a tree nearby. Silently, she thanked God as she grabbed the ladder and positioned it perfectly against the side of the house, hoping no one saw her. More specifically, she hoped Jack and Lucille didn't catch her.

Once she had the ladder in perfect position, she carefully climbed it. She didn't carer if she fell, for she knew it wouldn't be the worst experience of her life. However, she wanted nothing to delay her from reaching Troy's side.

Upon reaching the window, she tried and failed to raise the window, realizing that it was locked from the inside. Groaning, she started knocking on the window, hoping he would hear her.

After a few minutes, she was about to stop and give up when the window suddenly raised. She was so stunned that she almost fell backwards, but a pair of hands quickly gripped her shoulders. She shivered from his strong hold, but these were "good" chills, not out of fear, but, instead, out of pleasure.

"Gabriella, what are you doing here?" he whispered, lifting her inside. It was a struggle, seeing as he wasn't 100% just yet, but he finally managed to pull her through without hurting her. He was grateful that she was so thin.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay," she replied in the same tone. "I was worried."

Sighing, Troy pressed her back on his bed so she was sitting. She couldn't see much in the dark room, but she could make out the outline of his figure. "Gabriella, don't you realize that, if they catch you, then I'll be in even hotter water?"

Tears gathered in her eyes as the realization dawned on her. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't know what I was thinking. I-I was just afraid, especially because I was mad when you left. I didn't want that to be a possible last moment for us."

Troy melted upon hearing these words. There was no way he could be frustrated with her, no matter how hard he tried. She was too perfect. "I really am sorry...about earlier," he said.

"I know," she replied, looking to the floor. "I'm sorry for making it so personal."

"It's okay," he assured her, wrapping his arm around her. "You've probably been called stupid numerous times before. I'm sure you were just upset because you thought that what you went through with your father would happen again with me."

"I-I know it won't," she denied. "I-I just..."

"Find it hard to trust others," he finished, knowing exactly what she was going to say. "I know what you've been through. You feel like no one cares, that the world is completely against you. That even God himself has turned his back on you. You feel like you have no one, like everyone is your enemy."

"I used to feel that way," she agreed.

"That's the way I've felt for the last ten years," he stated. "But, then, God gave me the sign I've been waiting for. He sent me you."

A light blush spread across Gabriella's cheeks as he said this. She was thankful that it was too dark to see. She was going to say something when the door suddenly swung open. Gabriella froze like a deer caught in the headlights...

* * *

AN: Dun dun dun... Lol, sorry, I couldn't resist...Anyway, I just wanted to say that I'm officially on summer break, well, sorta. I'm taking a summer English class so I can be lazier during my senior year (seriously, I have 4 study halls scheduled, 5 easy classes and 1 AP class between both semesters), but anyway, I think I should have a lot of time on my hands. In fact, I think I may even get this done by the end of June (fingers crossed).

Also, I have something I would like to share with you all. In my profile, I recently posted basic summaries for 2 new stories I wanty to start, 1 in July, and the other probably in August or September. I have a poll up for anyone interested in reading one or both for you guys to vote for which 1 you want me to start first. The first one is my typical drama/romance fic, the other 1 is definitely lighter than most of what I've done in the past, so it's kinda new, very different. It's more of a comical Troyella "love" (I say this sarcastically) story. So, if you're interested, the basic summaries are at the bottom of my profile and the poll is up now so cast your votes! Thanks for reviewing, voting, reading, etc.


	21. Gone

Disclaimer: HSM is not mine.

* * *

Gabriella froze like a deer caught in the headlights as Troy released her. He held his arm out, protectively, as though they were under attack. He felt as though they were upon seeing his mother's expression.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Lucille shrieked. So this was Troy's mother, Gabriella thought, doing her best to hide her disgust. She hated her already.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Bolton," Gabriella spoke timidly. "I-I was just leaving."

"Brie, go now," Troy whispered to her. "I'll be okay."

"No one is going anywhere!" Lucille yelled, overhearing his comment regardless of how quiet it was. ""Jack!" she shouted for her husband, knowing that he could handle this better than she could.

Troy and Gabriella gulped upon hearing Jack's footsteps echoing down the hall."What now, Lu--" As he entered the room, he soon realized what her problem was. Instead of being enraged, however, he smiled. "Well, I see you didn't heed my warning, Miss Montez."

Sensing her sudden fear, Troy put his arm around Gabriella. "It's all going to be okay," he whispered, although he was unsure if he was saying this to her or to himself.

"D-don't take it out on him, please. I-it's my fault, not his," she stammered, regaining her voice. "I-I was worried about him."

"And, just why exactly were you worried if you had no connections with him?" Jack questioned. "You didn't cut ties, though, did you? I told you what the consequences were..."

Unable to take anymore, Gabriella suddenly burst into tears. This was her fault. She couldn't resist Troy no matter what, and so now he was going to pay for it. Why wouldn't they punish her instead? She was the one at fault, not him. She didn't think it was right for him to take the blame, especially not when his life was at stake. He had too much potential, she thought.

She felt a soft but firm hand press her head into something hard and warm. Upon feeling Troy's ragged breathing, she quickly realized it was his chest.

"Leave her alone!" Troy demanded. "She has nothing in this!"

"It was _you _that made her part of this!" Jack snapped. "_You're_ the one that told her, no one else!"

"I-I sh-should go," Gabriella whispered, abruptly pulling away from him. As she stood, she found Jack blocking the door, her only exit.

"If you're gonna kill me at least let her go so she won't be a witness!" Troy ordered. He never wanted her to see him receive a beating. Just the thought of her being present made him feel like less of a man. He was a guy, meaning he was supposed to be the strong one.

Jack stepped away from the door, but Gabriella turned around, facing Troy. Quickly she hugged him, whispering softly, "I'm parked at the store a block from here. If you can escape, go there. I'll be there for the rest of the night."

Troy nodded and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thank you."

After pulling away, she started past Lucille who glared dangerously at her. Even though she knew next to nothing about her, she hated Gabriella. What gave her the right to intrude on their lives? Why did she care so much about Troy? After all, no one else did.

She looked like the typical female, Lucille thought. Little Miss Perfect who did nothing wrong. She would show her.

Suddenly, Gabriella received a hard slap across her face. She'd felt much worse, but she still involuntarily flinched from the sting. Looking up, she instantly noticed Lucille's smirk.

Troy was instantly on his feet, ready to fight. "How dare you touch her!" he roared. Without a second thought, he grabbed Lucille by her forearms, but before damage could be inflicted, Jack grabbed him, pulling him away from her.

"Don't you know you're not supposed to hurt a woman?" Jack said, shoving him against the wall. Gabriella used their fight to her advantage. She abruptly ran from the room and to the front door. After opening it, she slammed it shut again. There was no way that she would leave Troy alone to fend for himself. It would be next to impossible for him to escape on his own. She had to help him.

Looking around frantically, she found a wallet on the couch. Hoping it had something that would assist them, she grabbed it and opened it. She immediately realized that it was Troy's, for the first card was his student ID card. Flipping through it, she gasped when she came across "his" driver's license. According to the card, his name was Trevor Miller, age twenty-two. _Perfect_, she thought. _That was how they would get a motel room._

Upstairs, she heard a loud scream followed by a _thud_. She winced, feeling miserable that Troy was getting beaten while she did nothing to stop it. _But,_ she realized. _There was one thing she could do._

Running back upstairs, she found his door locked, meaning she would have to shout. "I just called the police! They're on their way!"

The door suddenly opened. Jack stood before her, venom in his eyes. "You little bitch!" he yelled. Gabriella took a step back as he raised his fist. Before he could strike her, Troy grabbed him from behind. He ducked as Jack attempted to punch him and threw a punch of his own. In the moment he had, he pulled her behind him, blocking her from Jack's view.

Jack sneered and was about to try again but Lucille stopped him, stunning the other three. "Jack, we better get going. What if--"

"Fine, but when we get home, it'll be Hell to pay!" Jack warned his son before turning his attention to Gabriella. "And..._you_," he started, glaring in contempt. "You better hope the cops arrest us, because if I find you here again, then _you_ will be joining your sister."

Troy glared murderously at him as they left, holding Gabriella to him protectively. Once assured that they were outside, he reluctantly let go of her. His expression was rigid and edgy, something she was not expecting. "Troy, what's--"

"Did you really call the police?" he asked her, looking at her incredulously. She shook her head and he relaxed. "So, now what?"

"We do what we've wanted to do all along," she answered. "We run." He opened his mouth to protest, but she pressed her index finger to his lips and continued, "No more excuses. It's you and me. We have a car, money, and you have a fake ID. It's perfect."

Sighing, he ran his hand through his hair, indicating that he was through with arguing with her. "Are you sure this is going to work?"

"Positive," she confirmed, frowning when she noticed a few new bruises forming on his face. "Troy, haven't you always wanted a life where you could do as you pleased and not get hurt? Haven't you always wanted a life in which you didn't have to cower in fear of being hurt? This is your chance to get a fresh start."

"I know, but I can't stop worrying about getting caught," he said honestly. "And, what about your aunt and uncle?"

"We won't get caught. Just trust me," she prompted. "This is a one-time only opportunity. Are you going to take it or not?"

Swallowing the lump in his throat, he answered, "I will."

Smiling triumphantly, she pecked his cheek lightly. His stomach filled instantly with butterflies, but it was a good sensation, he thought. He wondered if his kisses had the same effect on her. He didn't think it was possible for anyone to experience the same overwhelming elation he felt just from being near her, much less receiving a simple kiss from her.

A hand suddenly slipped inside of his, snapping him from his thoughts. He smiled as well, taking pleasure in the intimacy. "Let's get going, then," she told him, pulling him out of the room.

* * *

Rachel paced back and forth across the living room floor, he mind a frenzy of thoughts. It had been two hours since Troy and Gabriella left their home, and she hadn't been able to reach her since. She was becoming more worried by the second, while her husband tried his best to stay calm.

"Where is she?" Rachel asked for the thousandth time. "Mike, what if something--"

"Stop thinking like that," he interrupted, his voice smooth. "She's fine, I'm sure."

"This isn't like her. She's not answering her cell," she replied, a tear sliding down her cheek. "What if Jack Bolton--"

"He's not going to hurt someone else's kid," Mike reasoned, hoping that he was right.

"Anyone who's capable of hurting their own child will do anything," Rachel argued.

Mike sighed, agitated. He knew that his wife was probably over-reacting and that Gabriella was fine, but even he had to admit that it was rather peculiar of her to not answer their calls. She was a good girl, unlike most teenagers her age, primarily because of how she was raised. She wouldn't run away without a cause, but the only other logical explanation was that something did happen to her. He wouldn't jump to conclusions with Jack, but there was something off about Troy to him. He didn't seem to him to be as harmless as everyone else believed.

"Try her phone again," he told her as she sat beside him on th couch, phone in hand.

Pressing redial, she waited anxiously, praying that someone would answer. Alas, she was directed to her voice mail, as with her previous attempts. A sob escaped her lips as she buried her face into her hands. Comfortingly, Mike wrapped his arms around his wife. "It's going to be okay. We'll find her."

"Mike, she's all I have left of my sister!" she cried. "Not even Maria has been herself these last several years! Gabriella is the closest person to the old Maria!"

"I doubt if she's hurt or dead," he assured her. "When you talked to her and that boy, did it sound like they were maybe 'making plans'?"

"To run away? No," she answered. "But....I don't know. H-he's being abused, just like she was. Jack threatened to kill him if they didn't stop seeing each other. D-do you think they actually would?"

"If we don't see her within the next hour, then I would say yes," Mike answered. "In the meantime, find the Boltons' phone number."

* * *

AN: Dun dun dun...what's going to happen? Anyway, I just have a quick note. I decided to start posting little (or very long) status updates at the top of my profile to save me from posting them in my stories. The current one is rather long because it's covering everything including the poll (and results) and two potential sequel ideas, including one for this one, so you guys, if you want to, can go check all that out and tell me what you think because, depending on the feedback I get on each of the sequel ideas will determine whether or not I do them, and the other one is for I'll Stand By You, but I'll go ahead and warn you that, unless you want the endings of this and that to be spoiled, wait until the last chapters to read them. But, if you really like spoiling endings, you can go ahead.

But, anyway, thanks, as always, for reviewing!


	22. Living on a Prayer

AN: As always, sorry about the wait. I've had a million doctors appointments and then my friend stayed for a week and we went to a Nickelback concert which was totally awesome, and now today is my 17th birthday so a few reviews would be nice : ) Thanks!

Disclaimer: HSM is not mine, nor is Bon Jovi or their song "Living on a Prayer".

* * *

What seemed like hours passed as Troy and Gabriella sped through New Mexico. The radio was off, leaving the two in complete silence. A word hadn't been spoken in over half an hour, and Gabriella silently worried that Troy had fallen asleep. She didn't mind not speaking as much as she did being the only one awake. She needed company. She needed his assurance that everything would turn out okay, even if it was silent comfort.

"Troy," she finally spoke, hoping for an answer.

"Yeah?" he replied, opening his eyes.

"Were you sleeping?" she asked.

"No," he answered. "I was just lost in thought. Why? Are you getting tired?"

"No," she denied, sneaking a glance at the clock which now read 9:47. She had been driving since 7:49. It wasn't until the last twenty minutes that she had started feeling as though she had been driving for two hours. Never before had she driven for so long at once. She was frightened, especially because she had no idea where they were.

"Pull over and let me drive," he offered, knowing that she was lying. "I have a real license, just not a car. I'll drive until we find a place to rest."

"A-are you sure---"

"Yes, just pull over," he told her. Doing as instructed, she pulled onto the shoulder and put it in park. Getting out, she passed Troy who shot her a reassuring smile before climbing into the driver's seat. "I promise I won't wreck," he teased her, clasping his seat belt. "You can sleep if you want to."

"No, I need to make sure my car is still in one piece when we get there," she stated, relaxing into her seat. Now that she wasn't driving, she felt more at ease. Now, the responsibility of keeping them safe lied upon his shoulders, not hers.

"It will be," he said as he started the car. "You have no faith in me."

"No, I have faith in you, but I don't in your driving ability," she told him, smiling. As she had hoped, her fears were quickly dismissed and she relaxed even more. It was a smooth ride, she thought after several minutes. Within minutes, she found herself drifting into a peaceful sleep.

Briefly, Troy looked at the sleeping girl beside him. He found it difficult to look away, for it was the most beautiful sight he had ever witnessed. There was a slight glow surrounding her. He assumed that it was only his imagination, but he always thought of her as being an angel. Now, he saw that he was right.

After nearly an hour of driving, he came across a small town in which he slightly recognized. It was Las Vegas, New Mexico. His parents had taken him there once when he was younger, back when he was only a slight burden to them. He sighed. They would have to wait until morning to even think about getting a hotel room, and so they would be sleeping in the car it appeared.

Scanning ahead, he found a small gas station which, luckily, was open. He decided to pull into it, figuring it would be better to get gas now rather than in the morning.

After he got the gas and paid, Troy got back in the car, noticing that Gabriella's position hadn't changed. Smiling, he pulled out.

Inside the gas station, he retrieved a tourist guide containing a map of the city. He knew it was far too late to book a hotel room for tonight, and so he had to find a place to park for the night. A place that wasn't out in the open.

Searching the pamphlet, he scanned the map and found that there was a park less than fifteen minutes from where they were. No one would suspect anything, he thought as he started the car. It would serve as the perfect makeshift hiding place.

Looking back at Gabriella, he frowned. He didn't want to disturb her, but he knew it was only right to ask her before making his plans official. "Gabriella," he started, gently tapping her shoulder. "Brie, wake up."

Her forehead creased as she frowned in her sleep. It was apparent that she didn't enjoy being woken up, but as soon as her eyes opened to see him, her frown vanished. "Huh?" she said, feeling disoriented.

"I'm sorry for waking you, but I think this town, Las Vegas, is a good place to stay for the night," he said.

"Vegas? What?" she looked around frantically. "There's no bright lights, casinos--"

Troy laughed. "Las Vegas, New Mexico. Chill. Tomorrow we'll hit Las Vegas, Nevada."

Scowling, she asked, "So, where exactly are we staying?"

"Well, it's too late to get a hotel room, and we should keep a low profile at least until we're farther from home, like, ten hours or so, so I thought we should sleep in the car. It's obvious that you have no problem with that."

"Sorry about that," she apologized sheepishly. "I didn't want for you to feel like you were alone or anything."

"It's okay," he assured her, grinning. "Besides, you're really cute when you're asleep."

Gabriella blushed slightly. "S-so where are you parking?"

"There's a park about fifteen minutes from here," he answered. "Do you think that'll be all right?"

"As long as there's no cops around," she answered. "We can't afford to be seen. We're still too close to home."

Troy nodded in agreement as he started the car again. "Right. But they'd just assume we were typical teens in a car having sex, not runaways."

_Typical teens having sex in a car? _Gabriella wanted to laugh at this, for they were anything but typical, and they weren't even an official couple...yet. True, they had kissed numerous times and he had even told her that he loved her, but neither had broached the subject of them becoming an actual couple. She silently hoped that they would take their friendship to the next level while on this "road trip".

"Then I guess they'd ask us where we lived and escort us home," she predicted.

"And then they'd find out the truth," he finished. "Now I know what Bon Jovi meant about living on a prayer."

"Running away was the least of our problems," she admitted. "The worst is actually being on the run."

When Jack and Lucille returned home to find their son missing and an urgent message from Rachel, their first instinct was to panic. Not because Troy was missing, of course not. It was the fact that someone else was with him, and Gabriella knew pretty much everything.

What if they ran to the police after all? What if the police believed their _false_ story? What if Mike and Rachel told the police everything? These questions and more flooded their minds and filled them with worry. The last thing they wanted was to go to prison for something as petty as their disciplinary technique.

"They were here! Why the hell did you leave them here alone!" Mike roared, beside himself with furry.

"Well maybe you should keep a closer watch on that niece of yours!" Lucille sneered. "She was the one sneaking around our house after she dropped him off!"

"Yeah, to make sure that _you_ didn't _kill_ your son!" Rachel accused. "I have every right to tell that to the police!"

"There's no need for police involvement!" Jack claimed. "We're better off finding them ourselves."

"Gabriella is my niece and I'm going to do whatever it takes to find her," Rachel said. "And as long as Troy's with her, they'll find him, too." Pulling out her cell phone, she dialed 911. There was nothing anyone could do to stop her.

"911. What's your emergency?" a woman on the other line asked.

"My name is Rachel Garcia. My niece, who is in my custody, is missing. We believe she ran away with her friend, Troy Bolton who is also missing," Rachel reported. "They were last seen at his residence on Claremont Avenue, and they were last seen around seven thirty."

There was a short pause and a rustling of paper before the woman replied, "Where are you now?"

"The Boltons' home," she answered, growing impatient. She knew that the woman dealt with similar situations before, but she reminded her of a telemarketer.

"Police will be right with you."

After parking the car in an abandoned parking lot, Troy and Gabriella started to get out of the car. "There's blankets in the trunk if you would rather sleep on the ground. I'm sure it's more comfortable," she told him.

He nodded in agreement. "It's fine with me if it's okay with you."

"It's fine," she replied automatically, popping the trunk. Pulling out two blankets, she tossed one to him. "These should be big enough. We can put one under us and one on top."

Looking around, Troy noticed a merry-go-round, a few see-saws, swings, slides, among other playground equipment. He felt slightly envious, for his parents never took him to the park when he was younger. They were too busy out getting drunk.

"How about over there?" he suggested, pointing to a small area on the outskirts of the park. This way they wouldn't have to worry about equipment nor would they be out in plain sight, he thought.

"Perfect," she said, following him.

Laying out one blanket, Troy and Gabriella laid down, their feet being the only body parts sicking out, but it was okay with them. After laying the second blanket over them, Troy turned his head toward her, his eyes gentle as he looked into hers. "This doesn't feel right..." he stated. "It's missing something..." At first, she was confused, but she immediately caught on once he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his side. Careful to avoid hurting his bruised torso, she nestled her head into his chest.

"Better?" she asked. He nodded. Sighing, she closed her eyes as he started rubbing her back with one arm while the other remained around her waist. His breathing came out ragged, as though breathing was difficult. She could tell he was in pain, but there wasn't anything she could do. She wanted to cry for him, but she swallowed the lump in her throat. Tears would get neither of them anywhere."Troy?" she started, breaking their momentary silence. Now was her chance, she thought.

"Yeah?" he whispered.

"What...are we now?" she asked nervously.

Knowing what she meant, he thought about it for a long moment. _What were they now?_ He had been secretly wondering the same. "Whatever you want us to be," he finally said, figuring it was his best answer. He wanted to be with her before, but his parents were a problem and he didn't want to drag her into that. Now, however, they weren't there to ruin his life meaning that, at least for the time being, he was free to be with her, if she wanted to that is.

Gabriella looked up at him and knew that he was being sincere. She felt an overwhelming desire to be with him. The only time she had ever wanted anything this badly before was her mother whom she grew out of wanting after the phone call. Besides, it was a different kind of want. She wanted her mother to comfort her and whisk her away from her father, whereas she wanted Troy to love and to love her in return, to kiss and hold her when times were hard. But, above all, she just wanted him.

Without hesitation, she leaned forward and kissed him, though it was more than their usual peck on the lips. As he kissed back, the hand that wasn't rubbing her back supported the back of her head, pressing her closer to him. He wasn't sure how far she was ready to go, but he soon got his answer when he felt her tongue fighting to enter his mouth. Smiling slightly, he parted his lips and followed suit. The two were uncertain of where to go from here; all they knew was they wanted the other as close as possible.

Soon, the couple had to part for air. Both panting, they became aware of their new position. Troy was on top of Gabriella now, one hand supporting her head while the other rested on the small of her back. She blushed as she realized that she had started to unbutton his shirt, for it was half way undone. He chuckled as he, too, realized this.

"Looking for something?" he taunted her, not budging from his place.

"G-got carried away, s-sorry," she stuttered, pulling her hands away.

"It's cool," he assured her, hesitantly buttoning his shirt again. "I wouldn't mind taking it off, but the bruises--"

"I understand," she interrupted, knowing what he was going to say, for she knew first-hand that bruises weren't very attractive. "So, do you know now what I want?"

"To make out with me?" he guessed, grinning.

"I want you, period," she claimed, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Then, Gabriella, will you...be my girlfriend?" he asked her nervously, even though he knew her answer.

She beamed up at him. "Of course."


	23. End of the Line

AN: Sadly we're coming to the end of this story and I'm actually sad that it's over, well, in a way, because once it's done I can move on to other things. For the next week I'm going to put this at the top of my priorities list so I'm hoping to have the story completed by the end of next week, sooner if possible. And, as always, thanks for reviewing!

Disclaimer: HSM is not mine.

* * *

"...All right, while the police search the area, we should look elsewhere," Mike directed the morning after Troy and Gabriella went missing. No one had slept that night, although Mike and Rachel's worries differed from Jack and Lucille's. They were worried about the teens. Jack and Lucille were only worried about the police finding out their secret.

"How far can two teenagers get in a night's time?" Jack questioned. "It's not a big deal."

Rachel's eyes narrowed. "If they drove the entire night, then they could easily be ten-fifteen hours away, _provided _that they obeyed the speed limit."

"Like they would drive through the night," Lucille sneered. "Your niece looks too much like a diva to do that."

"Whatever they did or didn't do, we've got to help," Mike started, ignoring her comments. "Jack, I suggest you and I search towns roughly a few hours away in case they are out of town. We'll split up and take different towns. We'll mark the places we want." Jack nodded, relieved, not because he was searching for Troy, but because he had a chance to reach him before police did. "Rachel, you and Lucille stay here in case anything comes up."

Once their husbands were gone, Lucille sat on the couch and turned on the television, immediately flipping it to Soapnet. Lisa Rena was on the screen, and so Rachel assumed it was reruns of Melrose Place. She frowned, wondering how any mother could sit and watch soap operas at a time like this.

"Why?" Rachel asked suddenly. Lucille turned around and rolled her eyes.

"What? I'm trying to watch TV and pretend you're not here. You're making both difficult," she snapped.

"Why do you and your husband treat Troy like scum?" she questioned. "He seems like a good kid. Even if he's not, no kid deserves to be treated that way."

"What do you know?" Lucille's eyes narrowed. "_He_ was the biggest mistake of my life."

"Unplanned pregnancy?" Rachel assumed. "Oh, trust me. I know _all_ about it. I was nineteen and unmarried, but did I ever hurt my daughter? Hell no!"

"Yay you," she scoffed. "I never wanted kids. Period. And, it doesn't help that he's always so whiny about everything."

"Um...how do I put this? He's a teenager! So what if he's not perfect? Who is?" she snapped. "His leaving is just a cry for attention but not the kind you give him."

"Oh, I'm sure that niece of yours is giving him_ plenty_ of _that_," Lucille jeered.

Rachel shrugged. "It's sad that Gabriella is the only one showing him love and affection. If not for her, Troy would be at least emotionally, if not physically, _dead_. Think about that."

Shutting her out, Lucille turned her attention back to the television. Rachel remained silent, hoping to have somehow gotten through to her.

When Gabriella woke up, she immediately felt the presence of another body beside her. Smiling, she opened her eyes and found her sleeping boyfriend. She tried to sit up, but his grip on her waist tightened, holding her in place, preventing her from moving.

She had to wake him up, she thought, reluctantly shaking his sleeping form. He looked like an angel, but they had to keep moving. They couldn't stay for too long.

"Troy," she started, nudging him. "Troy, wake up."

Groggily, he began to stir, his eyebrows furrowed. "Wh-what?" he said sleepily.

"We gotta go," she said. "We can't stay here all day. We'll get caught for sure."

Realization dawned on Troy as he quickly released her as they both sat up, grabbing the blankets. "We'll drive West from here, okay? See where that takes us."

"Sounds good," she agreed. "But, we should get something to eat soon, and find a place to change."

"We can always change in the woods since no one is around," he suggested. "I grabbed some of my clothes that might fit you."

"Um...no," she said, blushing slightly. They had just confirmed their relationship the night before. She definitely wasn't ready for anything like _that_.

He sighed, knowing what she was worried about. It made sense, though, he knew. It was rational. "I won't look at you."

"It's not that," she denied. "I would just prefer a rest stop, or the bathroom to wherever we stop to eat."

"Okay, so where do you want to eat?" he asked her.

"We should eat cheap so our money will last longer," she said. "Is there a Burger King or McDonald's nearby?"

"I think we passed one on the way here," he said as they started toward the car. "Do you want to drive or do you want me to?"

"How about this. You can drive to the restaurant since you have a slight idea as to where we're going, and then I'll drive for an hour and then you drive for an hour, and so on. I figure after about six hours we'll stop. And, of course, get something to eat somewhere in there."

"Sounds like a plan," he agreed, smiling. He felt that, as long as he was with her, he would agree to nearly anything.

After the two got in the car, Troy looked at her longingly and she knew what he wanted. The two leaned towards each other and kissed tenderly. It was only brief, but it was enough to give Troy a slight energy boost.

"Thank you," he said, starting the car. "If not for you, I'd still be at home, miserable as ever. Hell, maybe I would've done killed myself if you hadn't come along."

"Don't say that," she said. "You would be just fine without me...minus the abuse."

"No, I wouldn't," he denied. "Haven't you figured it out yet? Gabriella, you're my saving grace. If not for you, my parents would've killed me. I believe there was a reason that your sister died and your mom went MIA. All those things brought you to me."

"I told you that I'm destined to save you," she said, smiling slightly. "I'm glad that you get it now."

"In that case, when your job is done, _you_ better not be," he warned. "I meant it...when I told you that I love you, and I have never said that to a single person in my entire life. It'd kill me if you died."

"I'm here to stay until you stop needing me," she told him, gently touching his forearm. "Which I personally hope never happens."

"It won't," he assured her, grinning as he drove. "You're stuck with me for eternity."

* * *

As Jack made his way through the almost barren streets of New Mexico, he searched for any signs of Gabriella's silver contour. He had stopped in various stores and gas stations asking if they had seen the kids, but they all reported nothing. It was like they were non-existent, which any other day he would've loved. Not today.

If it was just Troy missing, Jack wouldn't have given a damn. He was his son, and he could chose whether or not to be concerned. However, Gabriella made a difference. The fact that Mike and Rachel knew their secret meant that, if he didn't assist in this search, they would surely turn them in. And, with the two missing, it was hard to say if Troy would turn them in or not. That was the only reason he was helping this investigation.

Four hours had passed now since he left Albuquerque. Technically, he was only roughly two and half hours from home, but all the stops he made caused a detour. Noticing he was low on gas, he pulled into a small gas station, hoping to ask yet another person only to receive the same answer.

Walking inside, he went up to the counter and laid down a twenty for gas. Deciding that he should ask while he was there, he spoke to the man behind the counter, "You happen to see a boy about six foot with brown hair and blue eyes, lean, about seventeen? Or a girl about the same age, tan skin, dark-brown hair, brown eyes, about a head shorter than the boy?"

The man pondered this for a minute before his eyes lit up. "Oh, yes," he started, his answer surprising Jack. "Last night, around ten I'd say, a boy came in to get gas and was asking about hotels and such around here, said he and his friend were going to be traveling awhile and making plenty of stops. Looked like a nice boy. Why'd you ask?"

"He's my son," Jack answered. "And he and the girl I mentioned are runaways. If they're still in the area, can you put something out?"

Nodding, he said, "You can call the police. Give them as much information as you can and they'll put a warning out. Anyone who sees them for neighboring towns away will also know."

Jack smiled politely. Maybe the police really would work to his advantage, he thought. "Thank you."

* * *

Pulling out of the restaurant parking lot, Gabriella turned left and drove until she reached a red light. After eating and changing, both she and Troy felt refreshed and ready to embark on their journey. As they were sitting still, Troy reached across and took her hand in his, gently bringing it to his lips. She giggled as his lips tickled the back of her hand. He finally released it after the light changed to green.

A car horn suddenly sounded through the street-the car directly behind them. Troy turned instinctively and his eyes widened in a cross between shock and horror.

"Faster!" Troy demanded. "Lose the car behind us!"

"Troy, what's going on?" she asked, unable to hide the fear from her own eyes. What had him so freaked out?

"Jack! He's behind us!" he answered. This was it. They were going to get caught. He knew this would happen. Try as they may, he knew it was useless to resist, but they had to _try_.

Frantically, Gabriella took a side-street, not bothering to slow down or signal, causing Jack to nearly crash into them. Troy watched him from the side-view mirror, impeccable fear emerging inside of him as Jack smirked at them. He saw the speed limit said forty. He looked at the speed-o-meter. Gabriella was going sixty now and rising. Jack, too, was speeding.

"I-I don't know i-if I can speed up much more without wrecking!" she cried, tears of hopelessness forming in her eyes. They were doomed. It was entirely her fault.

"Do something!" he yelled desperately. "I'd rather be dead than go back!"

Gabriella gaped at him but didn't have time to question it. She was about to go faster when she saw another car come around the corner,_ a police car_. They followed them, lights flashing. They looked at each other with matching expressions. _This was the end._


	24. It's Your Fault

AN: Wow, twice in one week, that's rare for me. So anyway, I actually finished the chapter after this a few hours ago, but I'm not going to put it up until probably Monday or Tuesday then the last chapter I'll probably post Saturday (of next week) to spread it out a little bit, keep you guys waiting in suspense for a little bit, hehe. This chapter and the next 2 are pretty dramatic, maybe the most dramatic of this entire story if you couldn't tell that already by the trailer. Well, anyway, thanks for reviewing!

Disclaimer: HSM is not mine.

* * *

Staring at the ceiling, Gabriella sighed as another tear fell from her eyes and rolled off of her cheek. It had been over a week since she and Troy tried to run away from home. It had been over a week since they were caught. He hadn't been in school at all. He hadn't called her or texted her at all. In fact, if she hadn't been right there with him, she would've assumed that he was never found.

Gingerly, she grabbed her cell phone from the night stand beside her and pressed redial. When she wasn't in school, she had called him practically every twenty minutes but never once did he answer. She was starting to think that he was dead.

Gabriella groaned and turned her phone off again when she received his voice mail. Maybe he just didn't want to talk to her, she thought. After all, he was probably getting the worst beating of his life because of her, or maybe that was why he _couldn't_ talk to her.

In the silence, she heard the soft sound of her aunt making her way up the stairs. Sitting up, she figured she knew what she wanted.

"Hey, hon," Rachel greeted softly, sitting down beside her. "Have you heard anything yet?"

Unable to speak, she shook her head. Sensing that she was on the verge of breaking down, Rachel wrapped her arms around her in a comforting embrace. "It's all my fault! I thought I was helping him but I only made it worse!"

"Sweetie, I'm not going to lie and say it'll be okay because it won't," she started. "The only way you can help him now is by reporting his parents."

"H-he doesn't want to," she said. "H-he told me he doesn't want to leave Albuquerque."

"It wouldn't be for long. He'll be eighteen in less than a year, right? He can come back," she assured her.

"I-I don't want to lose him!" she cried. "I-I've never loved a-anyone a-as much as I-I love him! Not mama, and possibly not even Allie!"

"Gabriella," Rachel said, her voice firmer. "When you love someone, sometimes you have to let them go, but if they love you too, then they'll come back to you."

Sniffling, she said, "I-I don't know --if I'm strong enough to do it. A-And, what if he gets shipped off halfway around the world?"

"That, I'm sure, won't happen," Rachel replied. "I'm sure he wouldn't go far, but talk to him first. At least let him know what you're going to do."

"What if he already hates me?" she asked.

"He doesn't hate you," she argued. "I can tell that he really loves you. _That_ is obvious. If he's as great of a guy as you say he is, then I'm sure he knows that you were only trying to help."

Gabriella sighed. "I hope so..."

* * *

Sprawled out and virtually immobile, Troy lied across his bed, feeling himself sinking lower and lower as the seconds ticked by. Exactly nine days ago he had been confined to this room. His eyes, which were all he dared to move, darted toward where the door once stood. It had been exactly eight days ago the Jack had kicked it clean off its hinges in an angry rampage. Its battered remains lie in the middle of his room.

Suddenly, he heard his phone go off for the millionth time that week. He felt like America's most wanted, only it was always the same person who called him. Groaning, he closed his eyes. She was the last person he wanted to talk to. Normally, she was the _only _person he wanted to speak with, but after the incident he'd wanted nothing to do with her.

He just couldn't get over the fact that it was Gabriella who led to his downfall. He thought that she was supposed to be the one who saved him, but she failed, and now he was stuck paying for what she drug him into. He should've known better than to put his faith in her. After all, it wasn't like _she_ ever tried running away when her father abused her. It wasn't like she even tried to after he started on Alexis.

It almost seemed like she wanted it to fail all along. She was the one who pressed him to runaway. And, when the police arrived, she stopped, almost instantly giving up. She didn't even _try_ to make an escape. If the roles were reversed and she was the one in danger, he would've done everything in his power to lose them all.

For a brief moment, he looked down at himself and winced. Every patch of skin was blotted by both bruises and cuts. He couldn't even stand to wear clothes, and so he had shed his pants and shirt hours ago, leaving him in only boxers.

He groaned miserably, his thoughts going to a place he rarely thought of. No girl could possibly view him as a sexual partner, he thought. Even once everything healed scars would be left, including the ones he already had. Maybe that was what Gabriella thought. Maybe she didn't want him because his body was considered a lemon. Maybe, once they were ten or more hours away from New Mexico, maybe she was planning to leave him to die somewhere.

However, none of that seemed to make sense. It was contrary to believe that she would purposely do something like that after making sure that he knew that she cared about him, but maybe that was part of her plan. Maybe it was a set-up from the start. He would never know for sure what her true motives were.

"Troy!" Lucille screeched, snapping Troy out of his thoughts. Moaning in agony, he sat up. If everything didn't hurt before, it definitely hurt now.

"What do you want?" he snapped, loud enough she could hear from wherever she was.

"Some guy is here to see you," she called. Troy was alert now. Who would be there to see him? He had no friends other than the ones he referred to as his _teammates_. If it was one of them, why were they at his house? How did this guy even know where he lived?

As quickly as he could he put on his jeans and grabbed a long-sleeved shirt. He groaned, for nothing covered his black eye. However, just then, he saw a pair of dark sunglasses laying on the floor. He put them on, hoping that this disguise worked.

Making his way to the living room, Troy's suspicions about this person were confirmed. It was only Chad.

"Hey, man, what are you doing here?" Troy greeted, faking a smile.

"Just came by to check on you," he replied. "You weren't even missing a full day yet you get to miss like, seven school days. Maybe I should try that..."

"Trust me, no you don't," he said as Chad led him outside.

"Why haven't you been in school?" he asked. "Gabriella never missed a single day. She keeps staring at your empty desk. You better come back. She might go crazy."

"Let her," he said, looking to the ground as they made their way to the court in his backyard. He didn't realize what he said until Chad called him on it.

"Why? I thought you _liked_ her? Or, was she just a hump-and-dump for you after your little _rendezvous_?" Chad teased.

"We never did any of that, Chad," he replied though gritted teeth. _So what if Gabriella was hot_, he thought biterly._ That doesn't automatically mean we had sex_.

"Whatever," Chad replied, shrugging it off. "When are you coming back to school?"

"Tomorrow...I think," he answered. _Unless Jack gets drunk tonight which is a very good possibility_.

"Good 'cause the team is dying without you," Chad said. "Of course, I'm sure your dad has told you that already."

"He might've..._mentioned_ it," Troy replied, rubbing the back of his neck. Jack more than mentioned it, he recalled. He beat him a few days ago claiming that it was his fault that the team was suffering.

"Oh, and by the way, what's with the shades?" he asked, changing topics.

"Oh, _these_?" he said, pointing to the glasses. He had to come up with a quick lie, no matter how lame. "I, um, decided to just put them on in case I lose them again. If they remain on my head I'll aways know they're there."

"Uh...huh, sure," he replied sarcastically, looking down at his watch. "You're lucky. I gotta go. My mom needs me to pick up some stuff. I'll see you tomorrow."

Troy nodded, slightly relaxed. "Tomorrow."

Upon entering the school, Gabriella moved quickly through the sea of students looking for Troy. She prayed all night that he would be back in school today. She had to tell him her new plan. However, her mission was stalled when she found someone else waiting by her locker.

"Hey, Tay, what's up?" she asked, feeling suddenly awkward. She hadn't spoke to Taylor or anyone else since the incident. She figured it would soon come to this.

"Oh, let's see, you ran away from home with the school jerk who's still MIA, and you haven't talked to me since," she stated, cutting to the chase.

"S-sorry, I've just had a lot on my mind," she answered honestly.

"Troy, right?" Taylor assumed.

Gabriella nodded. "He won't return my calls. I'm getting really worried."

Just then, Gabriella saw Troy coming closer to them. Her heartbeat quickened, though, instead of feeling elated, she was afraid. As he approached, he didn't so much as spare her a glance. He walked past them as though they were invisible._ That_ wasn't a good sign, she thought.

"I'll let you go," Taylor said knowingly as she headed towards her own locker.

Gingerly, Gabriella started towards her boyfriend, praying that that was still what he was to her. His body stiffened as she drew closer, but he didn't turn around. "Hey, Troy," she greeted, resting a gentle hand on his forearm, only to withdraw when he flinched away. "I missed you."

Finally turning around, he looked at her coldly. "Wish I could say the same, but seeing as what Hell I've been through ever since _your_ failed plot it was hard for me to miss anything." Eyes watering, Gabriella made a move to hug him but he stepped away. "What are you trying to do? Put me in more pain than you already have?"

"Troy, I--" she started but the warning bell cut her off.

"Later," he said, slamming his locker door shut. Without another word, he walked into the classroom, leaving her behind. Miserably, she grabbed her bag and followed him, realizing that this was harder than she realized.

* * *

Throughout her morning classes, Gabriella couldn't concentrate. Every word her teachers said went in one ear and out the other. All she could think about was Troy's attitude change.

She didn't understand it. Didn't he realize that her intentions were only to help him? It wasn't like she planned for everything to fail. There was something she hadn't counted on happening that did. She was only human, meaning she wasn't perfect, and she was sorry, but he didn't even give her a chance to apologize.

At lunchtime, Gabriella didn't feel like eating. Instead, she decided to skip it, not wanting to have to explain everything to Taylor, at least not yet. She decided to go to the roof, feeling that she wouldn't be alone.

A pair of blue eyes watched her like a hawk as she made her way up the steps. "What are you doing here?" Troy snapped, standing at the railing.

"I came because I wanted to smooth things over," she said, stepping as close to him as she dared. "I know you're upset with me, and I don't fully understand why. I'm sorry about how it all ended, but that wasn't my fault. I didn't expect it to happen. I wasn't prepared for that."

"_Everything_ was entirely _your _fault!" he yelled, grabbing her shoulders roughly, scaring her. "I trusted you! I thought you were helping me! You were the one that talked me into leaving! You're the one who made me believe that you cared, but I can tell that you don't! All along you were lying!"

Fighting back fear, Gabriella reached out and hugged him. She could sense that he was confused and didn't half know what he was saying. He wasn't thinking rationally, and she knew the pain he was enduring and all of what Jack did to him in the last week had worked on his mind.

"I would never lie to you," she said, holding him tighter as he tried to pull away from her embrace. "And, I do care about you. I care about you more than any person on this entire planet."

"Then prove it!" he demanded, finally escaping her hold.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked quietly. "I'll do anything for you."

"If you cared you would've kept driving! Screw the stupid police! Screw Jack! You could've out-drove them, but you didn't because you don't care! If that were you in trouble then I'm sure as hell that you would've kept going!" he yelled, his tone making her wince, but his voice softened as he continued, "If that was you in danger, _I _would've would've kept going."

"I know I should've, and I'm s-sorry," she said, suddenly falling to her knees as she started sobbing. She didn't think she had felt more miserable than she did right now in her entire life. She wanted him to understand, to realize that she loved him. "B-but p-please, d-don't leave me," she pleaded. She didn't think she could handle it if he broke up with her now, especially over this, but she knew it was coming.

"Why? So you can screw up my life that much more?" he snapped, grabbing her by the shoulders and hoisting her to her feet so that they were at eye level once again.

Gabriella gulped as he held onto her shoulders, his hands squeezing hard enough that she was certain she would have a bruise or more. "T-Troy, y-you're hurting me," she said, hoping she sounded at least somewhat calm. _This_ was a sign of a true abuse victim, she thought. Often times the abused became the abuser. She refused to let that happen to Troy. He had too much potential to become a monster. If only she could pull him away from his parents. _That _would solve his every problem, she thought.

"Good, it's supposed to," he stated, but his hands loosened and remained on her shoulders. "Maybe you should get a taste of the hell I go through everyday. You think you're better than me because you got away from it."

"Shut up!" she shouted, having heard enough. "Think about what you're saying, because you're acting completely stupid right now!"

Troy glared at her, finally releasing his hold entirely. "No, the only stupid thing I've said was when I asked you to be my girlfriend."

Instead of crying, Gabriella gave him a stern look before speaking, "I was still going to try to help you but it's obvious that you don't need my help. Have a nice life, Troy, if your dad doesn't kill you first that is."

Stunned, Troy watched as Gabriella ran down the stairs and out the door and out of his life. His body still ached, but that pain was nothing compared to the agonizing pain ripping apart his heart. She was the only one he ever loved, but now, she was gone. He knew his actions must've hurt her much more than he planned, and so he knew it would be nearly impossible to get her back. However,_ did_ he want her back? His head said no, but it was over-ruled by his aching heart screaming _yes_.


	25. Letting Go

Disclaimer: HSM is not mine.

* * *

The rest of the day went by in a blur. Gabriella tried to focus on her classes, but she found it harder now than focusing in her morning classes. She always loved being in school more than being home, but not today. She no longer had problems at home; now, all her problems were at school.

When the final bell rang, she was the last to leave the room. From behind, a hand fell upon her shoulder. She jumped automatically, unsure of who it was, until she turned to see Chad Danforth, a boy she recognized from her homeroom and last period English class. Confused, she asked, "Um, hi, what is it?"

"I was just wondering if you've seen Troy," Chad started. "He didn't show up for free period work out nor have I seen him since homeroom."

"I saw him...during lunch," she answered, trying to rid her mind of that awful morning.

"Did he say anything about leaving?" he asked.

"No," she said, sighing. "He just broke up with me."

For reasons she didn't understand, he looked stunned. "Why? What happened?" he asked. "I mean, I kinda saw it coming. I went to visit him yesterday and he was acting pretty edgy, but I didn't think he'd break up with you."

"Chad," Gabriella started hesitantly. "In all the years that you've known Troy and his parents, have you ever noticed anything...suspicious?"

Chad shrugged. "I don't think so. Why?"

"It's nothing," she lied. "Forget I said anything. I need to get going, so I'll see you around."

* * *

Sitting in front of the small ice cream shoppe, Troy sighed miserably as he stared at the round, white table before him. He hadn't come to eat, for he had lost his appetite after this morning's events. Instead, he had gone there to think. This was where he had taken Gabriella after her revelation in hopes of making her feel better about opening up to him. It was the exact same place where he promised that he would only ever touch her out of love. Today, he broke that promise.

Sighing again, he crossed his arms and cradled his throbbing head. He never meant to take it that far. He only intended to blow off steam in a way of letting her know how he felt about what was happening and just how bad off he was. However, _that_ wasn't what happened.

Without thinking, Troy kicked the table, releasing some of his aggression. It didn't seem fair. Someone finally answered his wish for someone to love, then he took her for granted and hurt her. That proved to him what he should've known all along: when God gives you a gift, He can take it back just as easily.

Maybe all hope wasn't lost, he thought. Maybe he still had a chance to make things right. Surely she understood his actions by now. She had to know that he still wanted to be with her, if nothing else. Unlike the rest of the world, she had some understanding of what he was going through.

"Sir?" Troy's head snapped up when he heard the friendly voice of a woman whom he thought looked no older than twenty. He fought back the urge to groan, for now wasn't a good time to talk to him.

"What?" he asked gruffly.

"You've been sitting here..._a while_," she started. He hadn't paid much attention to the time, but he knew he'd been there for over an hour. He had left school completely after the Gabriella incident. "Is something wrong?"

"Everything's _perfect_," he said, making no effort to hide his annoyance. "I was just about to leave."

* * *

Throwing herself on her bed, Gabriella released a deep sigh before burying her head in her pillow. She used to think that the worst days of school were the ones when Troy wasn't there, but she had been proven wrong. _Today_ was the second worst day of her life.

She couldn't believe it. After the few months they've known each other, after what they went through, after everything that happened to them, he decided to leave her over something she had no control over? It seemed out of character for him. He vowed to never hurt her physically, but the fresh purple bruises located around her shoulders proved otherwise. It seemed as though the nine days they were apart changed him. Maybe he was just in that much pain, she thought, hoping that was a good explanation. She knew from experience that being in a lot of pain could cause people to think irrationally.

There was a soft tap on her door. "Come in," she mumbled through the pillowcase, knowing that it was only Rachel.

"Honey, what's wrong?" she asked, sitting on the edge of the bed. She had a hunch as to what this was about, but she would rather hear it from her than rushing into it.

"Tr-Troy, h-he told m-me that everything that ha-happened was m-my fault and th-that the stupidest thing he-he'd ever said was a-asking me to be h-his girlfriend," she stuttered, tears falling freely from her eyes as Rachel patted her back soothingly. That was one thing about her aunt. She was the only person Gabriella ever felt comfortable crying in front of.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it," she assured her. "Guys aren't perfect, and Troy's emotions are very vulnerable right now. I'm sure by tomorrow you guys will be back together like nothing ever happened."

Shaking her head, she said quietly, "Pull up one or both of my shirt sleeves."

Confused, Rachel did as she said and gasped upon seeing the tiny purple bruises taking the shape of fingers upon her skin. She was speechless at first, for she thought Troy was above that. She couldn't believe it. "Did he..."

"I-it was Troy," she answered, sighing. "H-he promised that he would never....after I told him about my past, that afternoon he took me out for some ice cream...he got mad when I started asking about his family, and I was afraid because I didn't know what to expect, and...and, he gently stroked my cheek and promised me th-that was the only way he'd ever touch me..."

"I guess the apple really doesn't fall far from the tree," Rachel mused. "Maybe it's best that you don't see him anymore. You'll only end up like your mom."

"T-tell me something," she started nervously. "Did...Craig ever apologize to my mom when he hurt her?"

"If I remember correctly, the first several incidents he did, but then it became a habit," she answered. "But your mom never followed the old adage: it starts with one hit..."

"S-so, you think that, i-if I stay with Troy, his temper will worsen? Just like Craig's? Isn't there any hope?" she asked.

Rachel shook her head solemnly. "I can't make any promises, but getting him out of that house would help immensely, I'm sure."

"I don't want to lose him," Gabriella said, looking down at her hands.

"I know you care about him, but there are plenty of guys out there who would love you even more," she assured her.

"But none would understand me like he does," she pointed out.

Rachel was about to respond when the doorbell sounded through the house. "I'll get that," she said, standing up. "But, we'll continue this discussion when I come back."

When Rachel left, Gabriella finally sat up, revealing her tear-stained face. When she heard her aunt's voice, she stepped out onto the first step, wanting to know who she was talking to. Her heart beat sped up when she heard the familiar voice.

"Hi, um, Rachel, is Gabriella home?" Troy asked. Gabriella noticed that he seemed nervous, but what could he possibly want that he didn't say earlier?

Gabriella was surprised to hear the firmness in Rachel tone as she replied, "Yes, Troy, she is, but I don't think she wants to talk to you right now."

Troy nodded, not looking past Rachel to see Gabriella on the stairwell. "Well, can you tell her that I'm really sorry about...what happened this morning and that I love her, please?"

"Troy?" Gabriella called down, snapping his attention to her. "We need to talk."

Troy nodded numbly as he watched her walk down to him. He could tell by her tone that this wouldn't end in his favor. "Outside," she said, motioning for him to walk out, her trailing a few steps behind, closing the door.

"Brie, please believe me when I said I didn't mean anything I said earlier. I'm sorry," he apologized, reaching out for her hand, but she made no attempt to hold his.

"Troy, I can't do this," she started, looking up at him apologetically as she raised her sleeves, revealing the bruises. "I can't handle getting hurt again like that, especially not by someone who claims to love me. I refuse to end up like my mother."

The shattered look etched upon his face as he stared at her bare shoulders was _almost_ enough to make Gabriella drop this discussion and take him back, but almost wasn't enough. Carefully, she reached out and touched his cheek, snapping his attention back up to her face. "I still care immensely about you, but I just don't want to hurt anymore."

"Brie, no, please, I-I never meant to do that...please, just give me another chance! I promise I'll never hurt you again!" he cried, tears filling his eyes. "I-I need you!" She had to admit that it must've been hard for him, for any man, to admit something like this, but it was the fact that, after admitting to what was going on with his parents, he rarely tried to be the tough guy unless it was her who hurt him.

"Troy, I'm sorry, but I know from experience that it never stops at once or twice," she said, leaning forward and giving him a light peck on the cheek. "You're a great guy and there are plenty of girls out there who'd love to have you. You and I just aren't going to work. We're not meant to be."

Troy's expression turned cold as he pushed her hand from is face. "You don't give a damn," he said. "You don't care about me if you're going to be like that. Well, one day soon, I'm not going to be in school. That day, I'll never show up again."

"Troy, don't---"

"Hell, maybe I'll round up the neighborhood cats so they can eat me before anyone finds out I'm dead," he interrupted. "Since no one cares it'll spare the expenses of a proper burial."

"Troy, I--"

"I get it," he interrupted again. "Goodbye, Gabriella. Have a nice life."

With tears in her eyes, Gabriella watched him walk away. She wanted to say something, run to him, do anything to make him happy. Maybe leaving him was a mistake. Maybe she shouldn't have done this, at least not now. But, then again, it seemed like he did get in more trouble because of her, and so maybe he was better off as well. She hoped that, in the end,_ this_ was the right choice.

"Gabriella," Rachel called from the doorway, coming towards her, but Gabriella continued to watch Troy. He was getting further and further away. She finally turned away when Rachel patted her shoulder, causing her to wince instantly. She thought she was getting better as far as no longer flinching when someone touched her, but she guessed that today opened old wounds, bringing recessed memories back with them.

"I don't think I did the right thing," she whispered as Rachel pulled her into an embrace.

"Honey, it's no longer your problem," Rachel stated, gently pulling her inside.

"I'm the only one who loves him, and I just turned my back to him," she said. I-I'm the worst. Did you hear him? What if he kills himself now?"

"He won't," Rachel assured her, though her voice wavered.

"I-if h-he does, then i-it's my fault," she stuttered, tears trickling down her face. "This entire mess is my fault."

* * *

Instead of walking around town to prolong his suffering like he had the rest of the day, Troy headed straight for home, ready to take whatever punishment he was given. He felt raw and empty inside, a feeling that was once his best friend. Now that it returned, however, it hurt worse than hell, because he had felt like hell millions of times, but it never hurt this bad.

_Numb;_ that was exactly the right word to describe his feelings, he thought. When you felt as though no one cared, when you _knew_ for a fact that no one did, it didn't matter if you lived or died, he knew. He had thought about suicide too many times to count, but he never wanted to actually do it, for he thought that something better lied ahead...someone who would _accept _him. Now, he had found what lied ahead was only eternal heartache. And so, wouldn't dying be better than living a life in complete misery?

He sighed heavily. He guessed he could _try_ to live for just a little while longer. Maybe there was still something better waiting, something better than Gabriella...She brought him out of his misery for a little while, but it was obvious that he had no chance of being with her again.

A tear slipped down his cheek as he recalled seeing the bruises on her arm. He never wanted to be like his parents, especially not his father. He never wanted to hurt someone he once claimed to love, and that was just another of many reasons to leave this world. When he died, he wouldn't be a danger to anyone. No one would have to hurt because of him ever again. Gabriella could feel free to move on with her life and not have to worry about him coming back for her. He wouldn't turn into a psychopath and do anything worse to harm her...

Troy hadn't realized that he was at his home until he looked up and saw his home. Weakly, he walked to the door and opened it, expecting the worst.

"Where the hell have you been?" Troy smiled slightly, for that was exactly what he was anticipating.

"Sorry I missed practice...and half the school day," he started, figuring that if this was one of the last times he'd see his parents then he could be somewhat nice. "Gabriella and I got into a fight and we broke up...So, I guess that makes you guys happy now. I'm back to being completely miserable, so do your worst."

Jack narrowed his eyes at him. "What are you trying to do?"

"Do you want the honors of killing me, or do you want me to do it myself?" he sneered, although he had no intentions of letting Jack Bolton kill him.

"So, a girl dumps you and now you're suicidal?" Jack questioned.

"At least then you won't have to waste any of your precious time pretending to worry about me," he pointed out.

Taking a seat on the couch, Jack chuckled, clearly amused. "Since you put it that way, go right ahead and kill yourself. Do you need a gun? Knife? Pills? I got it all."

If it was possible for a heart to stop beating and the person continue to physically live, Troy knew his had. Hearing his own father tell him to kill himself had to be the worst sting he had ever felt. It was just as he feared. Jack really didn't care. He always wanted to believe that somewhere, deep down, some part of Jack cared about him, but he was wrong. Lucille would be no different.

The door suddenly opened behind him. A young, pretty brunette who looked not much older than himself walked inside. He rolled his eyes, knowing what she was there for. The short skirt and shirt that barely covered her chest were dead give-a-ways.

"Hey, hottie," the girl greeted Troy, eying him up. "What's your name?"

"It doesn't matter. Go fuck my father. That was your original plan, was it not?" he snapped, walking away. The girl grabbed his arm, causing him to flinch.

"I can go two-for-one," she said, smirking as she ran her hand up his spine, but he pulled away. Her touch seemed to burn his skin where the bruises were. He yearned for Gabriella's touch, for it had the opposite effect.

"Yeah, Troy, you take her. You don't want to die a virgin," Jack chided.

Angrily, Troy ran from the room and out the kitchen door. He couldn't take it anymore. This had to come to an end. He was tired of hurting. He was tired of feeling like the only person in the world that didn't have someone that cared about them. He was tired of being a burden to society. He wanted it to go away. It had to end, and he knew just how to do it...

* * *

AN: What will happen now? Will Troy commit suicide? Will Gabriella be able to stop him? Will Jack and Lucille ever get caught? All this and more to come in the final chapter of Saving Grace. Thanks for reading!

**Please read, very important:** For those of you who were at some point bored out of your minds and decided to read at least part of my profile recently, you may have come across part of my ideas for a possible sequel. I don't want to spill too much right now, but if you haven't read about it in my profile you're free to do so. If you guys are interested, then please tell me, because if no one is then I'll drop it. In the next chapter, I'll reveal a rough summary, meaning it's subject to change by the time I would actually do it, and if you guys want, I have enough ideas right now to write a trailer. If you want, after the next chapter, I can tack on a bonus chapter that'll be a trailer to the sequel. So, if you're interested, please let me know, because if you don't speak up then I will drop it.

Oh, also, a little side note. For those of you wondering what Troy meant about the cats eating his body before anyone knew he was dead, I got that off of the TV show Bones. According to that, cats have this natural instinct or whatever and they'll eat a dead human before they're cold, which I know is totally gross, but yeah.


	26. Saving Grace

Disclaimer: HSM is not mine, nor is "Numb" by Linkin Park and "Broken Bones" by Revolution Theory.

* * *

When Troy arrived at school the next day, he scanned the crowd for Gabriella, wanting one final opportunity to talk to her. He didn't want her final memory of him to be of his jerk personality. He wanted to leave her with a better impression than that. That was the only reason he didn't try _much_ of anything last night.

Troy sighed, looking down at his covered wrists. As a temporary release, he had tried one thing last night, that being cutting his wrists. The pain became overbearing, especially when Lucille came home and Jack told her of his plans. She reacted as he expected, which hurt him worse than anything.

_Flashback_

"_Hey, Lucy, guess what Troy's going to do," Jack said, loud enough Troy could hear them from his room. Quietly, he stepped into the hallway, although he wasn't sure if he wanted to know her reaction._

"_What now?" she said._

"_He said he's going to spare us the trouble and just kill himself," he replied nonchalantly._

_Lucille didn't speak for a moment, but her silence was soon broken. "When?"_

Troy snapped out of the memory, never wanting to remember the rest of their conversation. It was tragic realizing that, even deep, deep down in the pits of their black souls they didn't care about him. He should've expected as much, but he always wanted to believe that they cared somewhat. Was there something that wrong with him that he wasn't meant to be loved? He tended to be rebellious, but was that any reason to not love him? He wasn't perfect, but neither were they, and so what gave them the right to judge him? What made them better than him?

Oh right, he remembered. He ruined their lives the day he was conceived. That must put them in the right to torture him. He tortured them by being born, even though he always felt it was their faults for sleeping around without protection in the first place. However, maybe it really was his fault. Everything else was his fault, and so it wouldn't make a significant difference if he added this to his list of faults.

As he drew closer to his destination, Troy looked up to see Gabriella at her locker. She didn't notice him, for she was busy taking out and putting in books from her bag. He was now two feet away, but she still didn't look at him. He opened his mouth to speak, but he was cut off by another voice, coming from the other side of her. One that he clearly was not expecting.

"Hey, Gabriella, are you busy after school?" Both Troy and Gabriella turned to see the tall, lanky blond. Troy recognized him as Ryan Evans, aka, the Drama King of East High. He was confused at first as to why he was talking to Gabriella, for she wasn't exactly in his circle of "drama dorks", but as soon as he heard, his confusion was replaced by an insane case of jealousy.

"No, why?" she said. Troy took a few steps back, not wanting to become the center of attention.

"Well...I was wondering if maybe you could...help me prepare for tomorrow's math test?" Ryan asked. "If I don't bring my grade up then I can't be in the musical."

"Sure," she answered.

"Thanks, so where do you want to meet?" he started. "There's a good place to get ice cream not far from here. We can study there."

"That's fine," she answered, although Troy noted the hesitancy in her voice.

"Great, see you then." As he walked away, Gabriella closed her locker, her eyes finally landing on Troy. He saw the look of hurt and curiosity lingering in her gaze.

"Hello, Troy," she greeted cautiously. "Do you need something?"

Troy shook his head. "No, no. I just wanted a last chance to talk to you. I don't want your last conversation with me to be anything I said yesterday. I want to leave you with a better impression of me than that."

Gabriella nodded, momentarily looking away from his eyes. She had never seen him look at her quite this way. His eyes showed nothing but gentleness and compassion. It was almost too overwhelming, but at the same time it gave her the most amazing feeling in the world.

Troy took a step towards her. She tried to as well, feeling nervous about being too close to him, but she came into contact with the lockers. He took another step, leaving barely six inches f space between their bodies. Slowly, he raised his right hand and cupped her cheek. She wanted to resist, to pull away, but it was futile. When he touched her with such love and gentleness, she never wanted him to stop touching her.

"I know that my actions yesterday are unforgivable," he started, not looking away from her eyes. "I broke my promise to never hurt you like that. I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am...but, Gabriella, what I really want you to know is that I love you. I never understood what it felt like to love and be loved in return until I met you, and now I see that love is the most amazing feeling in the world." Gingerly, Troy gave her a peck on the cheek, surprised when she closed her eyes, smiling slightly. He continued when she remained silent, "You are the most amazing and selfless person I've met, and the most beautiful. I feel like the luckiest man alive just to have known you. I wish it didn't have to end this way, but I agree with your decision. I never want to hurt you again, so I guess goodbye is the only way. But, please remember that I do love you."

Wordlessly, Gabriella shrugged his hand away and took a small step towards him. His heartbeat raced as she rested her hands on his forearms and stood on the tips of her toes, her lips drawing closer to his. Closing his eyes, he leaned forward as well, figuring that if she wanted to give him one last kiss, then there was no point in arguing. He expected only a short and sweet peck, but when their lips met, Troy instinctively wrapped his arms around her as hers wound around his neck. While it lasted, he felt whole again. Even though she had never said it out loud, he felt her love for him, and that was all that mattered. She may not have loved him in the way he loved her, but this was good enough for him.

The bell rang moments later, startling them. Reluctantly, they pulled apart, Gabriella blushing. She hadn't meant for that to happen; she only meant to give him an innocent kiss, but not like that. She didn't want to give him the wrong idea.

"Thank you," he told her, trying to catch his breath.

"Let me speak now," she started. "Troy Bolton, you are the sweetest guy I've ever meant. I loved being with you and trying to help you. I'm sorry it had to end like this, but I just can't afford to be hurt again. You understand that, right?" He nodded. "But, maybe someday, when there's nothing standing in our way, we can try again."

Troy shook his head. "Forget it, Gabriella. There will always be something in our way."

"Troy, you have to report them," she said. "That's what I tried to tell you yesterday. Because, if you don't, then I will."

Troy shook his head. "There's no point now."

"What are you talking about?" she asked. "Make them pay for what they did to you!"

"We have to get inside," he stated, glancing at the clock. "If you get detention then you can't have your little study date with Evans."

Gabriella was about to protest but he quickly walked away. Sighing, she followed him inside.

On her way to lunch, Gabriella made a pit stop at her locker, dropping off the books for her morning classes and grabbing the ones she needed for the afternoon. A piece of notebook paper was tucked delicately inside of her English textbook. Confused, she pulled it out, and immediately she knew.

_Gabriella,_

_Thank you for letting me talk to you earlier...and for the kiss. I'm truly sorry things turned out the way they did, and if I could go back in time and change it, you know I would've never hurt you. But, sometimes things have a way of working out._

_I'm dying, Brie. I've been dying from the day I was born. I have nothing left. I'm burned out. I'm tired of living each and every day knowing that life will get worse and worse. I can't take it anymore. I want out._

_Gabriella, what this message is trying to say is that, well, I'm ready to end it. I'm tired of living. I'm letting go. I'm going to stop dying and just be dead once and for all._

_I told Jack. He asked me if I needed anything to assist my demise. He told Lucille. She just asked when I was going to do it. They don't care, Brie. They just don't. You, on the other hand, you are different. You were the only light in my darkness. You've seen me at my worst, but you never actually turned on me. Thank you for that. I hope that, when I'm gone, you can be someone else's light; a light for someone who's not too far gone._

_It's too late to save me now. I have nothing left to give. The final thing I need to say is that I love you, Gabriella. I've loved you since before I met you. Funny story, I met you in my dreams the night before I officially met you. In my dream, you were my saving grace. In reality, you were much more than that, Brie. I love you, with everything that I have left. I love you._

_Forever yours,_

_Troy_

Choking back sobs, Gabriella dropped the piece of paper and slammed her locker door shut. She didn't have time to think about what she was doing or what his message said. She had to act now, or else she would be too late.

Sprinting through the crowded hallway, she carelessly bumped into other students but ignored their complaints. She was on a mission, and if she failed, she would be succumbed to a lifetime of misery.

"No running in the halls!" she heard a teacher shout at her. She wasn't going to pay her any attention, but that's when she remembered...

"Mrs. Garland, you had Troy Bolton in your last class, right?" Gabriella asked her, vaguely recalling him bringing up how much he hated calculus that he had before lunch.

"Um, yes, why?" she answered, looking slightly confused.

"Was he there?" she asked anxiously.

"Yes, but he left about fifteen minutes early, wh--"

"Thank you!" Without sparing another word, Gabriella started running again. She didn't have time to waste explaining everything to everyone. Troy could already be dead, she thought, her eyes starting to water again. She couldn't think about why she was doing what she was doing. She had to focus on actually _doing_ it. It hurt too much to think that Troy was going to kill himself if she didn't reach him in time.

Drastically, Gabriella entered the barren gym and made her way to Jack Bolton's office, thankful that it was unlocked and he was nowhere in sight. She found a note laying on the table, an she recognized Troy's handwriting immediately.

_Jack,_

_You told me to take whatever I needed so I took your truck. You'll find it roughly three hours from here. Enjoy your life, Dad._

_Troy_

Hastily, she shoved the note into her pocket and started out of the her way out, she ran into someone coming in and fell down. "S-sorry, about that," the boy said, reaching for her hand to help her up which she accepted. She looked at the boy, only to realize that it was Chad. "Gabriella," he started, and it was then that she noticed the piece of paper in his other hand. "What's the meaning of _this_?"

Feeling that honesty was the best policy, she started, "If I don't get out of here, Troy is going to kill himself."

"What?! Why?" he asked, startled.

"I need you to help me," she continued. "Can you leave now and report Jack and Lucille Bolton for child abuse?"

Chad opened his mouth to say something, but Gabriella cut him off, "I can't explain now, but if you don't then Troy is in a lot of danger, so, please, help me."

Chad closed his mouth and nodded, a look of determination on his face. Gabriella sighed, relieved that she wasn't forced to give an upfront explanation.

"Give me your number," he said. "In case something happens, and I'll give you mine. Let me know if you find anything."

* * *

As Troy drove further and further from Albuquerque, his heart sunk lower and lower in his chest. It almost felt like he was running away with Gabriella again. The only differences were that, one, Gabriella wasn't there. And, he was running from a slow death to a relatively fast self-destruction.

The speed limit sign read fifty miles per hour. Troy laughed at it spitefully. He was going seventy and rising. He could break every traffic law in one go if he so chose to do so. There was nothing anyone could do about it. If he died in an accident it wouldn't matter. Heck, he could not only kill himself but he could ruin Jack's precious truck all at once. _That_ would be worth it.

The silence of the truck was becoming unbearable. He usually liked the quietness of being alone with his thoughts, but all thoughts revolved around what he was doing and what he had done before leaving the school. All morning he spent writing a letter to Gabriella. Fortunately, his teachers never caught him, and so no one else had seen the note. He left his calculus class fifteen minutes early, claiming that Jack needed his help with something. He knew Gabriella's combination on her locker from studying her as she opened it a few times. He was thankful that he didn't have any problems with breaking in and slipping her the note.

He sighed. The note. The note was something he had worried about and fretted over all night. He wanted to leave Gabriella as much closure as he could, in case his death would hurt her in any way. He wondered if she read it yet, and what she thought of it. Was it something that she would throw away immediately, or would she cherish his words? He couldn't help but to wonder if she was trying to find him, if she _wanted_ to save him...

Shaking his head, he knew otherwise. It was too late. She would never find him if she wanted to. The only one he gave the slightest hint as to where he was was to Jack, and he knew that he would never tell her.

"_I've become so numb I can't feel you there_

_Become so tired so much more aware_

_I'm becoming this, all I want to do_

_Is be more like me and be less like you..."_

Troy pressed the ignore button without seeing who was calling him. There was no one out there that he wanted to speak to that he hadn't talked with this morning, although a pang of guilt shot through him as he thought about who the caller most likely was.

No longer wanting to think about his pending doom, he switched on the radio,not bothering to change the station. On a normal day, he would've snickered at his father for leaving it on a soft rock station, but he didn't feel like it today.

When the commercial break ended, a soft, acoustic sound started playing. Troy didn't recognize the tune, but as soon as the the singer started, he recognized Revolution Theory as the band.

"_Walking a fine line between wrong and right  
And I know...  
There is a part of me that I try to hide  
But I can't win  
And I can't fight  
I keep holding on too tight  
Running away from the world outside_

_Now I am calling  
Hoping you'll hear me  
We all need somebody  
To believe in something  
And I won't fear this  
When I am falling  
We all need somebody  
That can mend... These broken bones"_

Troy groaned, refraining from changing the station. It felt as though they had gotten inside his mind and played a song they felt best suited him.

_"Caught in the confines of the simple life  
And I am...  
Holding my head high in the rising tide  
And I can't win  
And I can't fight  
I keep holding on too tight  
Running away from the world outside_

_Now I am calling  
Hoping you'll hear me  
We all need somebody  
To believe in something  
And I won't fear this  
When I am falling  
We all need somebody  
That can mend... These broken bones"_

The beat started to get louder and, even though he knew it wasn't over, he quickly switched it off. He took a few moments just to steady his breathing, his speed dropping significantly back down to the speed limit.

He groaned in frustration. He had been driving for roughly two hours. He knew he could've ended it all back in Albuquerque, but he didn't want to run the risk of someone trying to stop him. He stopped the truck, for he had reached his destination half an hour before expected thanks to his speeding most of the way.

The area, overall, was secluded. Trees lined a small river that led to a larger lake that was seven feet deep at the most. Troy followed the path of trees instead of the stream. The path of trees led to an area that was over thirty feet above the water at its peak. _That_ was exactly what he needed...

With no sense of direction, Gabriella sped through New Mexico. She didn't know where she would find Troy, or _if_ she would find him in time. However, despite this, she refused to give up until he was found.

When stopped at a red light, Gabriella pulled out her cell phone and rang Troy's number. It rang several times before directing her to voice mail. Sighing, she hung up, a few tears falling from her eyes. This was pointless. He was probably already dead r he soon would be. She was going to be too late.

_Gabi_, a tiny voice said. Gabriella's eyes widened, for she recognized this voice anywhere. It was Alexis, but wasn't she dead? _Gabi_, she said again. _You gotta save him! You won't be too late. It's not his time._

"Allie," Gabriella said aloud, a sob escaping her lips. She didn't know why she spoke aloud when her voice was only in her mind, but she didn't have time to think about it. "Allie, I'm sorry I was too late to save you!"

_Gabi, it's okay. I'm happier here, and daddy can't hurt you now. But, you need to save Troy. _She said. _It's all going to be okay now. No one will hurt him again, either. _

"Y-you're sure I'm not too late?" she asked. She thought she was losing her mind, but her younger sister's voice sounded so real that it felt as though she was sitting right beside her.

_He's going to be okay_. Gabriella sighed in relief. If her angel said that Troy would be okay, then she believed it. After all, real angels didn't lie.

* * *

For several minutes, Troy stared down at the water basin below. He never had a fear of heights, but this time it was different. It was the fact that, this time, he was plunging to his death.

Was there anything he forgot to do? Anything he forgot to say? He thought he had his bases covered, but he felt as though he was forgetting something....

_Just do it_, his brain continuously told him. _It doesn't matter what you forgot when you're dead. You'll be dead._

Gingerly, he stood up and looked down at the water below. The wind was picking up, causing the water the form ripples and tiny waves. If he was going through with this, he had to plan it right. If he just dove straight in, then there was a chance of failure. He refused to fail in this.

There was a large rock sticking up above the water at an angle of roughly forty degrees from where he stood, he calculated. All he had to do was hit it and it would be all over.

Slipping off his shirt, Troy hung it loosely from the nearest tree branch and stood at the edge. This was it, he thought, closing his eyes. No more Jack. No more Lucille. No more living a life of constant abuse..._No more Gabriella...._

"Troy!" Stunned, his heart raced violently in his chest as he heard her soft footsteps. Before he could fully register what was happening, her arms wrapped tightly around him, her head buried in his chest. He winced but didn't push her off. He felt water trickling down his abdomen, making him realize that she was crying. He held her tightly to him, savoring every second he could of being with her.

"Gabriella, how did you find me?" he asked her, unable to fight back tears of his own. She really did care abut him, he thought. Someone out there actually thought he was worthy of being loved.

"I-I found the note you left me, th-then the one you left Jack, s-so I went west, an-and Al-Alexis guided me to you," she explained, continuing to sob. "B-but, please, Troy, don't do this! Don't ruin your life! The worst is over!"

"Why shouldn't I?" he questioned, his face growing hard as he reluctantly pushed her away. "I'm nothing more than a burden to society. I'm not worthy of having people that care about me. I should just die. No one will care."

"Because I love you," she said. "That's why you can't. Troy, I'm proof that people do care for you."

"Y-you love me?" he repeated, astonished. He never thought he would hear these words come from her mouth. It was the most wonderful feeling in the world.

"Yes, Troy. I love you. I knew I loved you since I told you my story and you held me for the first time. I knew then that you were someone to never let go, which is what I'm upholding," she said. "Please, don't do this...it'll be better. I promise. Chad reported your parents. They can't hurt you anymore. They just need you and then they can make an official arrest."

"Wait...Ch-Chad Danforth reported them?" he questioned, astonished. How did he find out? He had worked so hard to make sure no one found out...Had Gabriella told him?

"I dropped the note you left me in the hallway. He found it and was asking me about it, so I told him," she explained. "Not everything, not even close. I told him enough that I got him to report them. Troy, when we get back, one look at you and they'll know it's the truth."

Speechless, Troy took a step toward the edge and looked back at the water below. The idea of jumping still appealed to him, for it was the only way he could completely eliminate his pain and suffering. However, the idea of living was sounding better.

"I love you," she repeated, startling him from his thoughts. "I want us to be together again. If you don't do this, then I promise we'll make it work."

Troy continued to stare at what lay below them, wondering. If he jumped now, he'd leave everything bad behind him, seventeen years worth of pain. But, that would also mean leaving Gabriella behind....

"Troy," Gabriella started, stepping closer to the edge. "If you jump then I'm jumping, because if I can't save you then I failed my mission and deserve to die."

Troy looked at her in shock. "N-no, you can't! You have too much to live for."

"Like what? Troy, my mother is gone, dad's in jail, my sister's dead, and my boyfriend is about to kill himself!" she pointed out. "At least you've never lost someone you once loved!"

Sighing, Troy scooped her up in his arms and she responded by running her fingers through his hair. "I won't," he finally said. "Because I love you." Gabriella smiled and kissed him passionately. He returned the kiss as his hands rubbed her back. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt this happy, and it was because of her.

"Everything is going to be okay now," she whispered once they pulled apart. For once in his life, upon hearing these words, he actually believed it.

* * *

AN: And that's it, folks. For now...hehe. Pretty much everyone who commented said they wanted a sequel, so you guys are gonna get it. I've written up a trailer and, as I said, I'm gonna tack it on to this, so expect that to be up in a few days. Since most of you seem to have read what I had written about the sequel, I'm not gonna bother with rewriting it here. The trailer should explain just about everything.

So, anyway, I really loved writing this story and I hope you guys enjoyed reading it. Thanks for all the feedback you've given me, it was highly appreciated. And, I hope the final chapter was satisfactory. Oh, and if you're wondering, Jack and Lucille do get arrested. I would've put it in, but if I did, it'd take up another...um...3-4 pages to go into all that so I figured I'd spare the details.


	27. sequel preview

AN: Here's the "highly antiipated" sequel trailer, as promised. Enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I own the people mentioned whom you do not recognize.

* * *

**They thought they finally had their happy ending...**

_Shows Troy and Chad playing basketball one-on-one._

_Shows Gabriella sitting on her bed in Troy's lap. _

**But, one phone call...**

"_Hello? Who is this?"_

"_Gabriella?"_

"_Dad?"_

**Two unexpected visitors....**

_Shows Troy and Gabriella kissing on a porch. The door opens and the two pull apart, Gabriella's eyes wide as she stares at the man and woman._

"_Mom?"_

"_...This is Matt, my fiance."_

**And one new coach...**

_Shows the Wildcats murmuring amongst themselves as a man makes their way over to them._

"_I'm Mattew Jones, and I'll be your new coach." _

**Could change everything.**

_Shows Maria arguing with Rachel._

"_She's my daughter! I demand custody!"_

_Shows Troy and Gabriella making out on her bed. Maria walks in._

"_It's my life, not yours! It's not my fault you screwed up!__You can't just waltz back into my life and screw this one up, too!"_

_Shows Maria slapping Gabriella._

**Will Troy win the fight for Gabriella?**

"_You and Maria don't give a damn about what Gabriella wants!"_

"_Like you care! You only want her around for your own personal use!"_

**Or, are the sacrifices too much?**

"_I just got kicked off the team because of you!"_

"_Because of me? You were the one who got into a fight with him, Troy. If memory serves me correct, I didn't ask you to!"_

**Will he realize what's most important before it's too late?**

_Shows Gabriella sitting beside Maria on a plane._

_Shows Troy running through the airport._

**Or, is he already too late?**

"_Gabriella, please. We can make it work!"_

_Gabriella shakes her head. "I can't keep doing this, Troy. Loving you hurts too much."_

_

* * *

_AN: so, what do you guys think? Love it? Hate it? Give me your thoughts thanks :). As far as a title goes...I have no idea right now. I did have one, but as always, last minute ideas made the previous title not very compatable. So, if any of you have any title ideas you'd be willing to let me use it would be greatly appreciated, and if I use your title suggestion then I'll be sure to mention you when I post the first chapter.

Now, another matter. Actually writing the story....Obviously, I already have everything pretty much mapped out. However, in the last few weeks I've been overwhelmed with new story ideas I want so badly to do. Not including 1-shot ideas, I think I have at least 7 different ideas I want to play around with, and I already have 3 others on the go, 1 of which is almost complete. Because I don't particularly like writing sequels right after finishing the first, I'm going to focus more on fresher ideas first. Now, I plan to start this by the end of this year, maybe **November or December**, but plans are always subject to change. And also, I'm soon going to have to post a new poll on what I'll start once I'll Stand By You is done because of all the new ideas I have, so if you want a glimpse at my other stories in the making, my profile link is just at the top of the page.


End file.
